Star Wars: The New Galaxy
by cloud411
Summary: A Modern Day 2008 Star Wars Story of the Jedi and the Sith, and Mike, a teenager who has no clue what his destiny holds. Story Finished, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Modern Day

Star Wars: The New Galaxy

Chapter One: Modern Day

The run rises to start another day on the suburban street River Drive. The street is filled on both sides of it by two story white houses; with clean green, freshly cut lawns, a typical suburban paradise. People getting into their cars and heading off to another long day of work; children walking outside waiting for the school bus to arrive.

Mike's alarm goes off on the stand next to his bed. He moans and flicks it over so it smashes on the floor. "Hate that alarm" he mumbles to himself as he sits up on his bed. His alarm signaled that he needed to get up and get ready for school.

Mike is a junior at River Front High School. He isn't that popular, he has his circle of friends just like everyone else. He is tall for his age of seventeen; he is over two and a half meters, not quite two meters but he's close enough that people just say he's two meters. He has short brown hair, which looks more like black than actual brown.

He takes off his shirt and throws it on his bed and walks across his room to his closet. He flicks the doors open and grabs the first thing he sees. He puts it on then grabs a pair of blue jeans and changes pants. Mike has a slim muscular build to him, but he is more speed than muscle. He only has a slightly muscular frame because he occasionally helps his dad at the local construction site; lifting heavy things and brining them from one place to another.

He walks out of his room and closes the door behind him. He proceeds to walk down the hall towards the stairs to go down to the kitchen when he sidesteps to his right just in time to avoid a stream of water aimed at him. He turns around and sees his little sister of thirteen years old aiming a squirt gun at him. "How come you always dodge it?" she asked annoyed.

"You're getting old for that stuff, that's how" he said walking down the stairs.

But truthfully, not even Mike knew why he could do that. Ever since he turned six years old, he has had this weird sixth sense about him. He can sense when things are going to happen and where they are going to happen. His mind also seems to project images of things before they happen.

When he first found out about this "sixth sense" he tried to explain it to his mother, but not even he knew enough about it to explain it; after all, he was only six years old, he didn't know many things at that time. As he got older and smarter, he began to realize that he seemed to be the only one with this "gift" "curse" whatever you want to call it. Overtime he grew to accept this "sixth sense" and embrace it. He didn't know how to control it, but he decided that he was not going to fight against it either.

Whenever the sense went off, he was always able to avoid dangerous situations, or avoid anything in general. He had also realized he had another out of the ordinary ability recently. Recently, while he was at a friends house, he had someone made a cup come to his hand from the other side of the table he was sitting at. Luckily no one was around to see.

He was not an ordinary boy, he knew that but no one else did. He kept his abilities secret from everyone. Partly because he didn't even understand them, so how could other people understand what he had if he didn't even understand?

"Good morning" his mother greeted him as he walked into the spacious kitchen. He sat down at the table and his mother, a middle aged women yet still as beautiful as she was as a younger women, placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Thanks, mom" he replied. "But I'm not really that hungry this morning. I'll just catch something at lunch"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. "Quite sure"

She grabbed the plate and walked over to the counter. "Alright, I'm sure Stacy is hungry. She always is" she replied as she placed the plate on the counter.

Mike got up from the table and grabbed his backpack which was next to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm going to leave now, mom" he said. "Promise Charles I'd meet up with him"

"Alright, remember I'm picking you up from school today" she called out to him as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, I remember!" he called back slipping on his shoes and walking out the door.

As soon as he opened the door his arm shot up in front of his eyes. The sun was already high in the sky, blinding him at first. He kept his arm in 

front of his eyes for several seconds before putting it down. He gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the sudden increase in light then started to walk down the sidewalk of his street.

He didn't get three meters from his front porch before he twirled around at the command of his sixth sense. A women came falling down where he had just been standing. "Hey!" she called hitting the ground.

"Oh, hey Brittney" he said helping her up. "You should have learned by now, trying to tackle me from behind doesn't work" he said with a little grin on his face.

She smacked his chest. "Well let it work so I don't fall on my face every time"

Brittney was a good friend of Mikes. She was about half a meter shorter than he was, and stunningly beautiful. She had long flowing blond hair, and bright, deep blue eyes; and a slim figure too. She patted the gravel and dirt from the sidewalk off the front of her white shirt.

"I still want to know how the hell you do that" she stated as they started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Do what?" he asked already knowing what her answer would be.

"How you seem to always know when people or anything is coming up on you and avoid it perfectly" she answered. "It's something about you I haven't figured out yet"

"And something you probably won't figure out" he replied with a smile.

"Sure" she flashed a smile back.

Mike and Brittney proceeded down the street until they reached the end of the street where a lot of other students were gathered around waiting for the bus. No one noticed two figures stalking their way behind Mike and Brittney as they approached the bus stop.

"He's another one" one of the black robed figures said to the second one.

"They already have more than us" the second one replied. "From the ancient texts that made their way to this galaxy by the ancients; the two societies have always been a constant war. Right now the light have more than we do" the second one explained.

"I know that" the first one shot back angrily. "That's why we need to recruit more. But not all are that willing to come over to the dark side. Remember the last one we recruited, they refused to join so we secretly killed their family, giving them a reason to gain power: to save the ones they loved" he explained. "The time is coming for a confrontation of the two sides"

"This one has an unnatural connection to both sides" the second robed figure said. "He could be an extreme asset to either side who snatches him. That will be us. The Sith"


	2. Chapter 2: Special

Chapter Two: Special

_The two blades of energy clashed in the rain, hissing a the rain hit the blades. The two men sidestepped each other, and jumped over each other while swinging their weapons trying to cut the other down. One man held a blue blade of energy, the other a red blade. They were battling on some type of skyscraper in the middle of a massive city. "You killed the women you love, how does that feel?" one of the man asked the other._

"_Shut up!" the other man yelled charging forward swinging his weapon at the others head. The other parried the attack and spun around attempting a strike at the mans legs. He blocked and spun the opposite way landing a kick into the others face._

"_That's right" the man said pushing himself off of the ground to look at the other. "That's it Mike, let your anger take control! Let it give you power that no other feeling can give you! Do it! Kill me! DO IT!!"_

_His yellow eyes pulsating with uncontrollable anger, Mike charged forward screaming as he ran._

"Mr. Moore!" a voice called to him.

Mike stirred awake. He had fallen asleep in his match class.

"And why, may I ask, were you sleeping in my class?" his teacher asked smacking a ruler in his hand as he did so.

"Uh, sorry Mr. Bong" Mike replied rubbing his eyes.

"No excuses, detention, Monday, this room, 3:00 and don't be late" Mr. Bong said turning and walking back to the black board in the front of the class. "Questions 1-25 due Monday, you must show your work and show how you solved the problem and how you checked it or you will get a zero for the entire thing, dismissed" he ordered as the bell ran to end class.

Mike pushed his books into his backpack and walked out of the classroom into the massively packed hallway. A boy walked up and put his arm around the back of Mikes shoulders. "How's it going buddy? Got detention eh?" the boy asked.

"Yeah" Mike sighed. "How's it going with you Charles?" he asked.

Charles was the most popular out of Mike and the rest of his circle of friends. He always seemed to be friends with all the cute girls, and always seemed to be with one too. He was slim, yet buff from playing football for four years. He had what many girls call "beautiful brown eyes, the eyes of a god" Mike couldn't help but laugh every time he heard girls say that. Charles also had very clean black hair that went down to the middle of the back of his neck. He was wearing his usual get up: pink shirt, blue jeans, and a necklace with a crystal around his neck.

Mike and Charles made their way down the crowded hall talking. "You know" Charles began. "I've been saying this for two years now, you should really ask Brittney out. I mean, she's single, she's HOT, and she obviously likes you-_like_ likes you" he said with a grin.

"And I've been saying _this_ for the past two years" Mike shot back. "I'm not interested in having a girlfriend right now" he explained. "My only 

goal right now is to get through this year without bombing any classes" he added.

Charles patted him in the shoulder. "Dude, dude, dude" he said. "You need a girl in your life, you hear me? _Need _a girl. A mans life without a girl-unless your gay, is…well…boring and uneventful. If you don't get a girlfriend, the only type of relations you'll end up getting is from your right hand" he said.

"Not all guys our age are as crazy about getting girls as you are you know" Mike replied. "Some of us have other priorities"

"Well here comes one of yours right now" Charles replied moving away from Mike.

Brittney walked up to Mike. "Well" she sighed. "That was certainly an uneventful day of school"

"Yeah" he replied. "Thank god it's the weekend" he added.

"Yeah" she agreed. "So, you doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

"Uh, no, not really" he answered unsure what she was getting at, but he had a pretty good idea.

"You sure you have nothing planned?" she asked.

"Positive" he answered. "My father doesn't need help at the construction site, and my mom never has anything for me to do"

"Good, then we'll do something this weekend" she said. "How's a movie sound?" she asked.

"Uh…" Mike replied unsure what to say, after a moments thought he said. "Sure"

Brittney smiled. "Good, I'll call you tonight" she said walking away.

"Uh…okay" Mike replied even though she clearly was too far away to hear.

"Ha!" Charles yelled jumping in front of Mike. "So, Mr. 'I'm not interested in girls right now'" he said. "What was that?"

"It's just hanging out, it's not like it's date or anything" Mike replied back.

Charles sighed. "Man, talk about denial" he said turning away from him. "Call me after the date, I need to hear about it" he said walking towards the school exit.

"Yeah, right" Mike breathed back.

The halls were starting to empty now, everyone as anxious to get home and spend Friday night having fun. Mike soon found himself alone in the schools hallway. "Better head home" he muttered to himself as he started for the exit.

He tried to open the exit door, but it was locked. How is that possible? It's only 3:30 the janitors don't lock up till late at night. He tried it again, it wouldn't budge. Suddenly his sixth sense started going off, he swung around to look behind him and saw a figure in a black robe standing at the other end of the hallway. Mike instinctively took a step backwards until he ran into the locked exit door.

The figure had a hood up, and the shadow from the hood was covering the figures face in shadow. The figure started to walk forward, the persons boots making a thud sound as he made his way across the tiled floor.

Mike's sixth sense was telling him that this person was bad news, and that he needed to find a way out of this situation, and fast.

Suddenly the person stopped about eight meters from where Mike was standing; it stretched out a black gloved hand and opened his palm. At that instant Mikes whole body went stiff and he was pulled forward by some type of force. He was hovering about two feet off the ground, unable to move, and mere feet from this robed person.

Th person tilted his hooded head to one side as if he was studying Mike. The only thing Mike could feel was fear. What was this guy going to do? Was it even a guy? How was he being held in mid-air like this? Just what the hell is this person?!

The person spoke in a very high growling type voice. "You do have an affinity for it" the voice said.

Mike managed to only say one thing. "What?"

The person tilted his head back straight. "You don't know" the person said. "You are completely unaware of your gifts"

Gifts? Does this person know why Mike has this sixth sense, and why he was able to summon that cup to his hand before? "Who…who are you?" Mike managed to breathe out.

"My name is Darth Storm" the person answered. "Dark Lord of the Sith"

"S-Sith?"

"You're like me" Darth Storm said. "You are special" he added. "You capable of doing extreme things, things that no one else you know can 

even imagine. Things _you_ never imagined" he explained. "You have gifts, I can teach you to use them, control them, harness them, and make them more powerful"

Mike could tell, this guy was not as pure as he was trying to put out. Mikes sixth sense was telling him this guy was bad, evil, the opposite of the type of person Mike would ally himself with.

"I offer you power" the man went on. "The power to do anything you want with no boundaries, no limits to your capacity" he offered. "Do not answer now" he said waving a hand in front of him and releasing Mike from his hold. "In two days I will return. Just remember, power awaits you with me. No one else can offer you the control that I do" he finished.

The man called Darth Storm waved his hand and Mike heard the lock on the exit door click, and the door swing open. He turned his head around to look at the door, then back at the man-he was gone!

As Mike was trying to compose himself he was hit with a suddenly realization. "That voice, that's the voice the person had from my dream" he muttered to himself. "What is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3: Torn

Chapter Three: Torn

When Mike got home that night he went straight to his room and locked the door once he was inside. He fell onto his bed, so confused his head was hurting. What was going on? What am I? these are questions he only started asking himself now. That person, Darth Storm, he seemed to have the same gifts that Mike did…but his was more advanced, his was more controlled…his was more powerful.

After he had accidently called that cup to his hand at his friends house, he had tried to use that power again but found it very hard. He had only been able to do it to a few objects since then, and only tiny objects like paperclips and pens. Nothing like a door-let alone a whole human body like that Storm guy did to him.

What if he took that guy up on his offer and went with him? Would he learn what he was? Would he be able to gain complete control of his power? Would be ever be able to return to his friends and family? These questions shot through his head, with no way to get an answer to any of them.

A knock came at his door. "What is it?" he called irritated.

"It's Brittney, she's on the phone" his little sister Stacy called through the door.

"Alright" he replied standing up and walking over to unlock the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, Stacy passed the phone to him and he closed the door and locked it again.

He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "Hey" he said into the phone.

"Hey" the voice of Brittney replied through the phone. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Mike answered laying back on his bed. "You?"

"Nothing much" she replied. "Just got out of the shower" she added.

"I see" he replied unsure what to say after that.

"So, about our going to the movies this weekend" she began. "Tomorrow" she added.

"Tomorrow?" he repeated.

"That a problem?" she asked.

"No"

"Good, lets spend the day together tomorrow before the movie" she suggested. "It'll give us a chance to just talk"

"What time did you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about I come over at nine in the morning?" she suggested. "You going to be up?"

"Yeah, most likely" he answered.

"So that's okay then?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered. "Nine in the morning, I'll be up"

"Good" she said. "See you then"

"Yeah, night"

"Night"

She hung up first, and Mike turned off the phone after her. He let it drop to the ground and threw his hands over his face. So much was happening to him: Brittney wants to go on a date with him, and that Darth Storm guy offers him control over his gifts. That wouldn't seem like much to some people, but to him, that was more than he had ever had to deal with before.

He closed his eyes, and fell into the world of sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly, sunlight blasting him with light through his window. He shielded his eyes from the light with his arm and turned to look at the clock on his wall. 8:30a.m. "Shit" he muttered to himself rolling off his bed.

Brittney was going to be here any minute and he was still in the clothes he was in yesterday. He scrambled to his feet and started to undress while trying to pick out what he was going to wear. Usually he just picked the first thing he grabbed, but he couldn't do that today, he was going out with Brittney. He had to look somewhat civilized.

There was a knock at his door and he tripped while taking his pants off and slammed on the floor, his face hitting the wooden floor before the rest of his body. The door opened and Brittney walked through. Mike froze where he lay.

He lay on the floor, on his chest, his pants off down to his knees, his boxers clearly visible and his shirt off. He could feel the heat rushing to his face and could feel his face burning red. "Ahem" he said after a long 

and rather uncomfortable silence. "Could I…you know…get dressed?" he asked.

She smiled and her cheeks were burning red as well. "Sure" she said closing his door. However, she did not leave. She took a step through his doorway before closing his door. "You're kidding me" he muttered to himself, but she heard him.

"What?" she asked. "It's not like we're kids or anything, get dressed" she turned her back to him and started looking at the rest of his room.

He scrambled to his feet and removed his pants, quickly snatching another pair from his closet and putting it on. "You know, it just occurred to me" she said as she turned around to face him. "I've never seen your room before" she said.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a lot of visitors to see it" he replied grabbing a blue shirt from his closet.

He stood there looking at the shirt in his hands. He didn't know why he didn't just put it on…but he just stared at it. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm touch his back, he saw the shadow of Brittney behind him. "You seem to be bothered by something" she observed. "What's wrong?"

She moved her hand up his back to his shoulder and turned him around to face her. He dropped the shirt he was holding and sat down on the edge of his bed. He let out a big sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him and placing her hand on his.

"What if you had a choice between the life you are leading now, and a life that not many get to lead…a special life, what would you choose?" he asked in a low voice.

"What kind of special life?" she asked grabbing his hand with hers.

"A life with power…power that not many possess" he answered.

"Power is important in life" she admitted. "But love, friends, and family, those are more important and more powerful than any power could ever be" she explained. "I would choose the life I'm leading now, I have all the power I need"

Mike was silent.

"What do you ask this all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Something that just came to mind" he answered standing up and picking his shirt off the floor. "Sorry" he added.

She got up and walked in front of him, grabbing his shirt out of his hand. She slowly put his shirt on him; when she finished putting his shirt on him her hands were still clenched on the collar of the shirt. She pulled him in close and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Mike was caught off guard by the sudden move, but made no motion to stop it. They held the kiss for what felt like an eternity, but was only several seconds until she pulled away. She grabbed his hand. "Lets get going" she said pulling him towards his door.

Meanwhile, in a cave a ways from Rivers Ville. A brown hooded man stands up from a meditative trance and walks over to the cave opening. He stares out towards where he felt the disturbance. "The Sith are on 

the move again" he muttered to himself. "They seem to be focusing on one boy. He has an unusually strong connection to the force. We can't let them get him" several other brown robed people walked out into the opening and stood alongside him. "Lets move"


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Chapter Four: Love

Mike and Brittney spent most of Saturday walking around and talking with each other. Mike had almost forgotten completely about what had happened at school the previous day. He was so into talking with her, nothing else seemed to matter. All he could think about was her, she invaded his thoughts as they continued to walk together, holding hands as they went.

They walked through the town park and watched the children play on the play sets and jungle gyms, and swing on the swings. They walked through the field on the edge of the town, the clear field filled with lush green grass and flowers blooming all over. They sat down in the middle of the field of grass and flowers. They sat side by side and kept talking about everything.

Mike fell backwards from his sitting position and lay on his back looking up into the clear blue sky above them. She lay down next to him and gripped his fingers with hers.

She tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder. Mike closed his eyes to her feel.

He was woken by his sixth sense going out of control. His eyes darted up and he sat up so fast that Brittney was woken up by him and her head dropped to the ground. "Ow" she said rubbing her head with her hand.

Mike jumped to his feet and started looking in all directions trying to find out what has sent his sense off so harshly. Brittney stood up next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course" she answered.

"Could you wait for me on the sidewalk?" he asked. "I just need a second alone" he added.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine" he assured her. "Please"

"Alright" she answered.

Before she started walking away she pulled him in close and gave him another long kiss on the lips. He watched as she walked away through the trees. "I'll only be a second!" he called to her.

When she was out of sight he called out. "I know you're there, come out!"

A brown robed man stepped out from the tree line to his left. "Forgive me for sneaking like that" the man said with a slight bow. "But I did not wish to cause alarm to your female friend" he added.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"You can call me Joe" the man answered pulling down his brown hood. The man looked to be in his late thirties early forties. He had long brown hair that seemed to fall all the way down to the middle of his 

back. He wore a tan get up under his robe with a belt around his waist wit several tiny packs and some medal cylinder thing hanging from the belt.

"What do you want?" Mike asked taking a step forward.

"I certainly don't wish a fight" Joe replied. "I only wish to speak with you for a moment"

"That's one of the reasons I asked my friend to leave" Mike replied. "I don't want to keep her waiting any longer, talk" he demanded angrily.

"Peace my friend" Joe replied holding up his hand. "I'm guessing from your confusion that you were confronted by a man in a black robe"

"How did you know?" Mike asked surprised.

"Partly because you just told me" Joe answered. "And also because I can sense your confusion about your abilities" he added.

"What do you know about it?" Mike asked.

"Many things" Joe answered. "One thing I know, is that you are not alone in your abilities. There are many others like you, and like me" he explained. "And with every power, there are those who use it for good, and those who use it for evil" he added.

"Which one are you?" Mike asked.

"I would be one of the good ones" Joe answered. "The one who approached you yesterday, that is one of the bad ones" he added. "He is part of a cult who call themselves 'The Sith' people who use our power for their own personal and selfish benefits" he explained. "They use their power for destruction and control"

Mike was silent.

"I am part of a group called 'The Jedi' people who use our power for the general good" he went on. "We use our power not to control or destroy; but to bring peace and for the greater good"

"What is this power?" Mike asked. "Just what the hell are we?"

"We are not freaks like you are thinking" Joe assured him. "Our power comes from the Force. A power that flows around and through us all; however only certain people can actually be attuned to the Force and use it like we can" he explained. "We are not freaks, we are merely people given gifts that most will never experience. We have been given the ability to use that power for either the good or the selfish" he added.

Mike was silent going over everything he was learning.

"We must choose which path is right for us in the end" Joe went on. "The Sith are ruthless people who value action over words. And murder over second chances; they value absolute control over freedom" he explained.

"And what do you people value?"

"We value wisdom over power and freedom over control. We believe in giving people second chances and only use deadly force as a last resort when there is nothing left to use" Joe answered. "The Jedi are peacekeepers; well we try to be anyways. It's hard when we have to remain secret but we try our best to grab and maintain peace" he explained. "I won't keep you from your friend any longer" he turned his back to Mike.

"Ultimately the choice is yours" he said not looking at Mike. "The light or the dark, you choose"

Mike watched as Joe walked off into the trees and disappeared into the dense collection of trees. He turned and ran towards the sidewalk where Brittney was waiting for him-or at least he hoped that she was.

He dashed through the edge of the trees and stumbled as he came to a stop almost falling on his face. He looked to his left, she wasn't there. He turned to his right and she was walking towards him. "Sorry" he apologized as she reached him "I'm so sorry about making you wait"

She threw herself into him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so she was pressed against him. After a minute of them holding each other in an intimate kiss she pulled back a few inches and looked into his eyes.

"I've known you for six years now" she whispered. She brought her hand up and put her palm on his cheek. "During those years, I've grown to really like you" she continued in a whisper. "I Love You"

He put his palm on her cheek and whispered back. "I Love You Too"


	5. Chapter 5: The Guardians

Chapter Five: The Guardians

Mike and Brittney stand there looking at each other in front of Brittney's house. She held his hands in hers. "I had a really great time, Mike" she said her cheeks turning a bit red.

"I had a wonderful time too" Mike replied smiling.

They leaned in close and gave each other a goodnight kiss. Mike watched as she walked down her walkway and up her porch. Before walking through the front door she turned to him and gave him a wink. He returned the wink with one of his.

He turned and started to walk down the street. They had gone to the movies as planned, and spent the whole time mainly sitting together and holding hands. He didn't even care about the movie, all he cared about was spending time with her. He had just seen the movie no more than two hours ago but did not know what the thing was about or what happened during it. He was watching it, but his mind was not.

His mind was filled with thoughts of him and Brittney, and of this 'Force' that his abilities come from. Now that he was alone he could think this over. The Jedi and the Sith? Good and Evil. Light and Dark. Which one would he end up choosing in the end?

He turned down another street making his way home when his sixth sense flared up again. It told him to roll to his left as he did something stabbed into the ground next to him. It was some kind of pole with two 

bald spots on both ends and it seemed to be emanating electricity from both ends.

He rolled to his feet and looked in the direction that it came from. He saw two outlines in the darkness walking towards him. The two figures walked under a street lamp: it was a man and a women both dressed in business like suits. The women held one of those pole like things in her hands.

Mike took several steps backwards not taking his eyes off the two strangers who he could tell, even without his sixth sense, that they were not there to talk: they were there to fight.

He turned and started to run as fast as he could not knowing why these two people were after him. Suddenly his sixth sense went off again but he was too slow. He was stabbed in the back with some type of what felt like a needle-he collapsed on the ground. The needle was pulsating electricity through his body. The voltage was so powerful that he couldn't do anything but flop on the ground like a fish out of water.

The pain was unbearable; it felt like his whole body was on fire and that it was being torn apart. He could faintly here footsteps getting closer to him. It was near impossible to hear anything from the sound of the electricity coursing through his body and his own screams which no one around him seemed to hear or care.

Then he heard some kind of _snap-hiss_ noise and her a loud humming noise as the pain suddenly stopped. He lay there on the ground flinching and twitching, the electricity still in his body. He opened his eyes slowly to see some kind of red energy blade next to him-the weapon from his dream!

He jumped up and looked at the black robed figure who had called himself Darth Storm.

"Get back" Storm ordered.

Mike did as he was told so confused that the only thing on his mind was to get the hell out of there! He turned around and bolted for the street next to the one they were on.

He could hear some sizzling and crackling noises coming from behind him. He kept on running, where he was running to he didn't know. He just knew that he needed to get to somewhere safe. His sixth sense flared up again and he dove to the ground in time to avoid another one of those needle things from hitting him in the back again.

He flipped over on his back and looked behind him. Two more suited guys were walking towards him. "What's going on?!" he screamed.

Suddenly a red blade of energy came through one of the mans chest. The second man spun around and used his electric rod to hold off the blade of red energy. The man who was stabbed flopped lifelessly to the ground where he stood. Darth Storm was wielding his weird blade with one hand.

He twisted and twirled as he tore down the suited mans defense. In one swift motion he took off the mans arm and it fell to the ground holding the rod. Storm held out the hand he was not holding the weapon in and violet-blue lightning came flying out and engulfed the man who had attacked Mike.

Storm laughed as the man flopped on the ground and squealed in pain and agony until his body went limb and lifeless. Storm deactivated his 

weapon and clipped it to his waist and turned to face Mike. "You see what the normal people think of us now" he said in his dark voice. "They see us as freaks who need to be exterminated"

"Who…who were those guys?" Mike asked.

"They call themselves 'The Guardians'" Storm answered walking towards Mike. "They are an organization made up of normal humans with only one goal: the extermination of everyone who is like us. The Jedi and the Sith alike" he explained.

"Why did they try and kill me?!" Mike yelled. "I haven't done anything!"

"Yes you have" Storm shot back. "You have the power to use the Force like us. That is reason enough for them to kill you" he answered. "You have only about three days until the heads of the organization realize that the men they sent here are dead" he added.

"What then?" Mike asked shaking.

Storm placed a gloved hand on Mikes shoulder. "They will send higher level people here to kill you and everyone who gets in their way. That includes your family, your friends, and your girlfriend" he answered.

"They would kill innocent people?!" Mike yelled back unable to control the volume of his voice.

"No one is innocent if they can use the Force to them" Storm replied. "For thousands of years the Sith and the Jedi have fought each other in a never ending war. Oblivious to the enemy that has been hunting both sides down and killing them" he explained. "The Jedi want to defeat them but let them live, those who they let live will only come back to kill more of us!"

Storm held out his hand. "Come with me" he said. "Come join us and prevent further killings of our kind"

"I…I can't join any side!" Mike shouted back. "I don't know what the fuck to do!"

Mike could feel his anger at this change in his life boiling over. Why was this happening to him?! Why was his life being torn apart like this?! His anger was quickly transforming into rage, rage at everyone. Rage at this Storm guy for approaching him; rage at Joe for explaining his power; rage at the Guardians for throwing his life into this never ending hell; and angry at himself for being born with this ability!

Storm tilted his hooded head to one side clearly interested at the amount of anger and rage Mike was pushing out.

He hated them all! The Sith! The Jedi! The Guardians! He wants them all dead!

"They will keep coming for you" Storm said feeding Mikes anger. "They will keep coming, and kill anyone who gets in their way. Your family, your girlfriend-dead. We can teach you to transform your anger into power and how to use that power to protect yourself and destroy the Guardians for doing this to you! For destroying your life!" he screamed. "Make them suffer!"

Mike took a deep breath and said in a low voice. "I won't run from them. I won't turn into a coward. If they want me, I'll be here waiting for them and I'll protect my family and myself while living my life here" he said his voice steadily rising. "I won't be intimidated by them! I won't be pushed into running away from my home! I won't leave my family and friends!"

Storm smiled under the shadow of his hood. "I will help you" he said taking a step forward. "We have about three days until they send more of their men here to find you and kill you. I will train you within that three day period in the ways of the force and the dark side. I will give you what you need to protect them and yourself" he said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will be my apprentice"

Mike looked up into the shadow face hidden beneath the hood and got down on one knee. "I pledge myself…to your teachings, please, help me keep them safe…and give me the power to keep my life the way it is and not have it change" he begged.

Storm pulled Mike to his feet slowly. "I will, but at least only between us for now, you must have a new name. One that fits your goal" he said.

"What name?" Mike asked.

"You wish to give your family and loved ones along with yourself, salvation" he answered. "Therefore you will become a man of your word, and that word will be in your name. Darth Salvador"


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of Darth Salvador

Chapter Six: Rise of Darth Salvador

When Mike returned home after all that had happened that night sleep would not come to him. His mind was too wrapped around the drastic changes his life was going through. When he woke up two days ago he was just a junior in high school with a strange gift no one else seemed to have; and now, two days later because of that gift, his life is in danger of being destroy, his family, his friends…Brittney, it all was in grave danger…and he needed to take action to stop it from happening.

He lay on his bed staring at his ceiling for hours and hours thinking about what will happen to him now. He has sworn his loyalty to power, to the dark side. He needed power to protect them, power that the Jedi didn't seem to be able to offer. They only offered peace and the greater good of those who are trying to kill them. Mike didn't see it that way, those who attack to kill must be met with the same force or else the battle will be endless.

Storm had told him that his training would begin tomorrow night at midnight and would continue as long as was needed. He would make Mike strong enough in the ways of the dark side to ensure his ability to protect those he needed to protect. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all the feelings that were coursing their way through him.

"Brittney" he muttered to himself. "Most of everyone…I want to protect you and stay with you. All that would threaten you, should be eliminated"

He continued to think of what would happen to his life now. If he would be able to hold it or if he would hold it too tightly and squeeze it to death; or if he would release his grip too much and his life would fly away. He needed to tread softly-but not so softly that it headed his progress in his training he was about to start.

He tried once again to clear his mind but the more he tried to clear it the more things started to pour in. He was jerked out of his line of thought by his phone ringing next to his bed. He reached over and picked it up off the table next to his bed. He flipped it open. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Hey Mike" a female voice of Brittney answered.

"Oh, hey" Mike replied looking at the time. "It's three in the morning, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied in a low voice.

"No, you're not" he shot back. "I can sense it in your voice. What's wrong?"

"I heard a lot of commotion out of our house a few minutes after you left, did you see anything?" she asked worried.

"No" he answered immediately. "What kind of commotion?" he asked.

"I heard some electricity type noise and some humming and sizzling it was weird" she answered.

"Is that why you can't sleep?" he asked.

"How did you know I couldn't sleep?" she asked back.

"Well usually you're asleep at three in the morning, not on the phone" he answered covering up the real reason he knew. He could sense it through the phone.

"True" she replied. "There is another reason" she added.

"What is it?" he asked laying back on his bed.

"I…was thinking about you" she said slowly.

"I was thinking about you too" he replied. "To be honest, I can't sleep either" he added. "Sleep just won't visit me"

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Of course, you name it" he answered.

His head turned to his window where he heard something hit it, something small like a pebble or something. He got up. "Hold on a second someone's throwing something at my dumb window" he whipped open his curtains and saw Brittney on the front lawn of his house holding her cell phone in her hand and tossing and catching pebble in her other hand.

"Yeah, that someone would be me" she replied staring up at him.

Mike threw open his window and leapt down to the lawn in front of her. "Hey" he said into the cell phone and to her.

She giggled and closed her phone. She flung her arms around him and embraced him in a long kiss. He dropped his phone to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Follow me" she whispered grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street.

"Okay, you don't need to pull" he said as they rounded another street. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"A secret spot that I was waiting to show you" she answered.

She lead him down several other streets and towards a heavily wooded area. She lead him through the trees and down a path that was only visible to those who made their way through the dense layer of trees. "No one ever comes through this place because it's so dense with trees" she said as she pulled him down the path and to a circular clearing in the dense field of trees.

The clearing was filled with grass and flowers. It was about eight meters wide on all sides. A very nice secret spot. She pulled him forward but tripped on a rock on the ground and fell forward yanking him down with her. She fell on her stomach and turned over. He had fallen on top of her she giggled and her cheeks turned red.

She moved her head up slowly and gave him another deep kiss. He returned the favor. He could feel his blood start to race through his body; his heart start pumping so hard he could hear it as clear as he was hearing the birds around them.

Brittney pushed Mike over next to her then crawled on top of him and they resumed kissing. She removed his shirt and resumed kissing him. They both lost themselves to the moment and the heat and passion that burned inside them for each other.

Mike lay on the ground his shirt still off and Brittney lay next to him, her arm wrapped around his bare chest. She had on no shirt, only her braw which she had just put back on. Mike looked up at the clear starry sky then looked at Brittney's beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and a 

smile was plastered on her face, her cheeks were still burning red as he was sure his was as well.

After an hour of just laying there together Mike grabbed Brittney's pants off the ground and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. Six in the morning, he stroked Brittney's face gently with his hand; her eyes slowly opened and she beamed a bright smile at him. "Hey" she whispered.

"It's six in the morning" he whispered slowly and gently whipping her hair from her eyes. "I think your parents will be worried if they wake up and you're not there" he said.

"I told them I might be spending the night with a friend" she whispered back.

"Might?" he repeated.

"Just in case you were asleep" she answered. "If you were asleep then I'd have stayed home and tried my hardest to get some sleep too" she added. "But you weren't asleep"

"So you basically lied to your parents" he said with a grin on his face.

"No" she answered with an even bigger grin on hers. "I told them I'd be spending the night with a 'friend' I never said who that friend was" she corrected him. "And they didn't ask" she added.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She beamed up at him. "I'm extremely happy right now" she whispered. "For the past two years I've been in love with you" she said. "But I've been too afraid I guess that you wouldn't feel the same way 

about me" her cheeks burned a bright red. "And…just in case you did feel the same way…I was saving myself for you" she looked away her cheeks bright red.

Mike could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as well. He put his finger on the tip of her chin and gently pushed it up so he could look into her eyes. "I Love You" he whispered. "And I'll never leave and never let anything happen to you, I swear" he added.

She kissed him and wrapped her arm even more tightly around his chest and pulled herself in tight at his side so her chest was pressing against him. "I Love You Too"

If he had any doubts before, they were all gone. He now knew what he had to do. He had to get stronger, no matter what the cost. He had to protect her and stay with her. Darth Storm would teach him how he can do that, how he can keep his life together but still fight the Guardians as they came to try and kill him. Darth Storm was his answer, his solution, his teacher, his Master.

He would learn the ways of the Dark Side. The way to protect himself and Brittney. To Brittney he would be Mike Moore. To those who knew his secret, he would be known not as Mike Moore. But as Darth Salvador, warrior of the Sith. Protector of those he loves. No one will hold him back from protecting them, not the Jedi, not the Guardians not even the very Sith he was now learning from. Mike Moore and Darth Salvador two identities in one body; working together. Tonight his training in the ways of the dark side will begin. And with that training, his path towards power will open up to him. Darth Salvador.


	7. Chapter 7: Symbol

Chapter Seven: Symbol

Mike and Brittney had left her secret spot at about nine in the morning to go home. He walked her home then headed home himself. Now that she was no longer around him his mind was contemplating what his training would be like tonight.

He had not seen or heard from Darth Strom since the incident last night with the Guardians. How would he know where to meet him? That was one of the biggest questions on his mind. Storm had not told him where to meet him, only that his training would start tonight at midnight.

When he got back home he was cut off from the stairs leading upstairs by his younger sisters. "Ah ha!" she yelled jumping in his way. "And where have you been?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Out" Mike answered trying to get around her; but she moved to block him again.

"Uh huh" she replied her grin widening. "What did you two do last night?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I saw you and Brittney walk away from her at like three in the morning" she replied. "And you're _just_ getting in" she added her grin now a full blown smile. "Brother has a girlfriend!"

He shoved her aside and walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. He clicked the lock on his door and fell down on his bed. 

Today was Sunday, the last day of the weekend; tomorrow was the first day of the school week. He now had to juggle two lives, Mike Moore and Darth Salvador.

He stared at the ceiling, his mind racing with everything that was happening to his life and everything that would happen from this point on. He looked over at the clock on his wall. It was now eleven in the morning, time was flying by. He tried to get some more sleep but something was keeping him awake.

After thirty minutes of trying to drift to sleep he finally gave up and got off his bed. He stood there next to his bed, unsure what to do until his training began. As he was heading out of his room to use the bathroom his phone started to ring. He didn't even bother looking at the caller ID cause he really didn't care who it was, it was someone to talk to in his opinion. A way for time to go by a little faster. He flipped open his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey you" Brittney answered back. "Am I bothering you?" she asked. "I didn't know if you'd be trying to get some sleep or not" she added. "I'm sorry if this is too early"

"No, no it's fine" he replied. "I can't get any sleep" he added.

"I had a _really_ good time this morning" she said after a moments pause.

"Me too" he replied.

"I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked.

Mike was afraid this would happen. "I'm sorry Brittney, but I actually have plans with someone tonight" he answered.

"Do you mind if I ask who?" she asked.

"Just a relative that's in town" he answered. "An uncle who decided to visit tonight and me and him are going out to spend some time together since it's been over a year since I've seen him" he lied.

"What uncle?" she asked. "You never told me that you had an uncle coming to visit" she added.

"He just called today actually, a little bit before you did" he continued to lie. "He's the type of person who calls at the last minute to schedule things like this" he said with a sigh. "I would love to spend my night with you, but it's been a really long time since I've seen him"

"That's fine" Brittney replied. "Family is always more important, at least that's how I see things anyway" she added. "What time are you going to meet him?" she asked.

"Midnight" he answered. "I know, late right?" he quickly added.

"Yeah, well I hope you have fun with your uncle" she replied.

"Hey" he said in a low voice. "You busy?" he asked.

"No. Not really"

"Wanna do something together now since I can't hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Now?" she repeated. "Sure"

"You sure it's not too much trouble?" he asked.

"I'm sure Mike" she replied.

"Great" he replied in a high voice. "I'll see you in a few minutes, I've got to change first" he added.

He heard her giggle over the phone. "Right, see you in a few" she replied. "Love You" she added.

"Love You Too" he hung up and jumped off his bed to get dressed.

He threw on a clean blue shirt and blue jeans and took off out of his room. He had no idea what was going to happen during his first night of training with Darth Storm, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Brittney.

He ran out the front door and sprinted down the street. Something was different about his sprinting. He was not that athletic even though he had a somewhat muscular frame, but as he was sprinting instead of most people who slow down after a while he was actually speeding up. He wasn't feeling any sign of fatigue from the running. He made it to her house in record time and walked up to the porch. He knocked on the door and Brittney answered. "Wow" she said. "That was fast"

"Yeah, sorry if that was too fast" he replied with a smile.

"No, that's fine" she answered. "I was already ready" she walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her.

They held hands as they walked down the walkway to her house and out onto the sidewalk. "So" Mike said. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

She wrapped her arm around his. "Anywhere" she answered putting her head on his shoulder.

They started walking down the sidewalk, with no specific destination. A man stepped in front of them as they rounded onto another street. Mike stopped and stared at the man. He was tall and had about the same build as Mike with long jet black hair and black, piercing eyes.

Mike knew who he was the moment he saw him, he could tell by the feeling he was getting from the man. He walked past Darth Storm without a word; not wanting to talk about anything about the Sith in front of Brittney. He could feel Storms eyes watching his back as he got further away.

Mike put his hand inside his pocket and found a piece of paper that had not been there before. He pulled it out and shielding it from Brittney's view unfolded it: _Midnight, the old wear house on the edge of town; don't be late_. Darth Storm must have slipped it into his pocket as they walked by him. Mike quickly shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket.

Mike and Brittney spent the whole day together. First they had just walked around together; part of the walk was just silence, them enjoying the others presence and the other part was them talking about anything. After an hour of walking around they decided to get something to drink, then something to eat. Then they just laid down on the ground on Brittney's secret spot and looked up at the sky.

When it came seven o'clock Mike decided to take Brittney home. He walked her up to her porch. "That was a wonderful day" he said as he held her hand in his.

"Yes, it was" she replied.

Mike slowly pulled her in close and kissed her softly on the lips. "See you at school tomorrow" he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks turned red. "Yes, you will" she whispered back.

Mike waited until she was inside her house before turning and walking back to his house. Five more hours until his training began. He could feel his excitement starting to course through his veins. His anticipation, and his fear of what might happen during the training.

He spent the five hours before his training just sitting in his room. When his clock told him it was 11:58p.m. he decided it was time to leave. He jumped off his bed and out his window. He took off towards the old wear house were Darth Storm was waiting for him.

The old wear house was a run down wear house that use to be used to store crates containing many things that came into the town. The wear house had been abandoned over ten years ago and no one ever went near it. It was one of the most secluded places in the town. The boards that held the wear house together were splintered and barely able to support the weight of the building; the inside was completely bare aside from some old busted up crates and boards that fell from the ceiling.

Mike walked slowly through the doorway where a door was once, but had fallen off due to age and the rotting of wood. The wooden floor creaked as he made his way to the center of the wear house. He heard a noise above him and looked up and saw Darth Storm standing on one of the beams holding the ceiling up. He had on his black robe this time and his hood drawn over his head. The moonlight shined in through the splinters in the wood and the open windows and doorway.

"Took you long enough" Storm said still looking at the clear night sky through a hole in the roof.

"I'm sorry I took so long" Mike replied.

Storm took a step off the beam and landed perfectly in front of Mike. "In our training sessions, you will not be addressed as Mike" Storm began. "You will be addressed by your Sith name: Salvador"

Mike nodded. "Understood"

Storm took a step toward him. "We will start your training and quest for power now" he began. "You have a very strong connection to the dark side of the Force. A connection that exceeds my own; I will teach you to call upon that Force and how to control it and bend it to your will" he explained. "The dark side requires passion, anger, hatred, and rage. These emotions make you more powerful and give you a stronger connection to the dark side. Remember one thing: Peace is a lie, there is only Passion" he continued.

"Peace is a lie…there is only Passion" Mike repeated slowly.

"Correct" Storm replied. "There is only Passion, passion that gives us strength that the Jedi cannot even begin to touch"

"What are the differences between the Sith and Jedi?" Mike asked. "Joe tried to explain it to me, but I didn't quite understand it"

"Ah, yes, Joe" Storm replied. "That guy"

"What are the differences?" Mike repeated.

"The Jedi rely on their knowledge and wisdom to win their fights. They believe in absolute peace and the overall greater good that could be 

obtained through peaceful negotiations and solutions that are non violent" Storm answered. "The Sith rely on their Passion and Power to win. We do not believe in second chances like the Jedi do. If we fight someone, then we fight to kill. To fight any other way would be to hinder ones own strength, power, and potential; making them weaker as they fight" he went on.

"What is that?" Mike blurted out. He had some many questions to ask; so many he didn't know which to ask first so he just acted on impulse.

"This?" Storm asked indicating a cylinder metal piece clipped to his belt.

"Yes" Mike replied. "What is that weapon?"

Storm unclipped it and pressed a button on the side of the cylinder object. Mike heard the same _snap-hiss_ he had heard last night as a red blade of energy flared up from the top of the object. "This" Storm said slowly moving the blade around in the air. "Is the signature weapon of both the Jedi and the Sith. This is a Lightsaber" he said.

Mike was transfixed by the blade: it made a hypnotizing hum as it stood still and as Storm moved it slowly through the air. That is definitely the weapon from his dream. "It comes in different colors" Mike said more to himself than to Storm.

"Yes" Storm replied. "Siths use red blades, the Jedi use other colors such as: blue, green, purple, gold and others" he explained. "There is nothing that can withstand the cut of the lightsaber. It can cut through 99.9 percent of every material on this planet. The only exception are those rods that you saw the Guardians using last night" he went on.

"How can those rods withstand a lightsaber if nothing else can?" Mike asked.

"Because, the energy those rods used were reverse engineered from a lightsaber they had obtained" Storm answered. "They are designed to specifically hold back the energy, heat, and power of a lightsaber" he shut the blade down and clipped it back on his belt.

Mike just stood there reflecting on all Storm had said.

"Now" Storm began. "We will start your training. However, before we begin your control over the force. There is one thing you need to understand about being a 'true Sith'" he added.

"What is that?" Mike asked coming out of his trance.

"You must become more than a person in the mind of your opponent" Storm answered. "You must become something more, something fearful, terrifying. In flesh and blood you can be ignored, destroyed, and killed. But as a Symbol, as a Symbol you can be terrifying, you can be everlasting. You can be immortal. Even when your physical body dies, the Symbol you created will stand, forever reminding people of you" he explained.

"A Symbol of Power" Mike blurted out more to himself.

Storm smiled under his hood. "Good" he said. "You are beginning to understand the ways of the dark side. Power frees us from the chains of our mortality; and victory releases us from our chains as humans. Making us more than human: making us near gods" he said. "Now, we will start your control of the force, and I will teach you how to call upon the dark side at a moments notice. Soon, calling on the dark side will be 

second nature to you. Then you will be ready for more intense and powerful training"

Mike nodded and began his training with Darth Storm, Dark Lord of the Sith.


	8. Chapter 8: Power

Chapter Eight: Power

Mike had got back home at six in the morning from training with Darth Storm. He didn't have any time to even get sleep. His training with Storm had taught him a lot of things. Before he had to have intense focus to lift even if a paperclip into the air. Now he could lift low weight things without such focus.

He had learned how to use the force to push objects short distances, and how to use the force to pull objects towards him. He was not yet experienced enough to do the things that Storm could do. But Mike could sense that he would soon be able to.

He threw on a change of clothes and grabbed his backpack from his floor. It was Monday morning, and time to go back to school. He couldn't let his training in the force get in the way of his normal life, he needed to keep up appearances to people and hide all the signs that he was leading a second life as well.

Mike ran to the bus stop and met Charles who was there waiting for the bus as well. Charles threw his arm around Mikes shoulder. "So my friend, how did Saturday go?" he asked with a grin.

Mike pushed his arm off. "It went fine" he answered.

"Just fine?" Charles asked. "Oh come on, details man, details!"

"We just hung out for the day, went to the movies, then I walked her home" Mike replied. "Normal date"

"Uh huh" Charles said sarcastically.

Mike didn't like talking about her personal or private life. He was a withdrawn guy, drawing everything inward rather than pushing everything outward towards others. The bus arrived a few minutes earlier than usual and Mike and Charles climbed on board.

Mike sat next to Brittney who had motioned for him to sit next to her. When he sat down next to her she snatched his hand with hers. "So did you have a good time with your uncle?" she asked.

"Yeah" Mike answered. "We just went out and got something to eat at midnight, not many things opened. Ended up going through Mcdonalds and just getting some unhealthy food there" he went on.

"I see" she replied. "Sounds like fun"

"Wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be" he replied. "But it was okay, nice seeing him again" he hated lying to Brittney but he couldn't let her find out that he was…different from her in ways she could never imagine.

When they arrived at school Brittney gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips and walked off to her first hour. Mike walked off to his as well. He had Science class first. He took his seat in the back of the class as he usually did. He spent the whole hour moving things very slowly with the force. He had to keep practicing so he could advance in his training quickly.

When the bell rang to end class Mike was one of the first ones to the door. Mike walked to his locker to get his history book for his next class when someone bumped into him. Joseph Mcwall, the quarter back for 

the River High football team; and a natural born muscle headed jackass. "Watch it!" he shot at Mike and he spun around to face him down.

"Hey, you bumped into me" Mike replied trying to avoid the inevitable conflict that was headed his way.

"You wanna star something?" Joseph said walking up and getting in Mikes face.

"No" Mike answered taking a step back. "Not really"

Joseph grabbed the collar of Mikes shirt and slammed him against his locker. "Trying to be funny punk?!"

Brittney came running in and slapped Josephs arm away from Mike. Mike fell on his butt on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Joseph yelled at her.

"Stopping you!" she yelled back.

Joseph pushed Brittney to the ground. "Out of the way"

Brittney slammed on the ground pretty hard. "Ow!" she yelled as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Brittney!" Mike yelled worried about her.

He made a move to go to her but Joseph stepped in his way. "Running away pussy?" he said pushing Mike backwards away from Brittney. "It's your fault that she is hurt. If you weren't so goddamn weak you wouldn't need to be saved by her" he pushed Mike back against the wall of lockers.

"Shut up" Mike muttered.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Joseph yelled grabbing Mike by the collar of his shirt again. "I'm going to be the living fuck right out of you, you little coward!"

"Mike…"Brittney muttered still holding her injured shoulder.

Suddenly something in Mike snapped. Joseph was thrown across the hall to the opposite wall of lockers slamming against them so hard the lockers shook. His hand clasped over his throat and he started to gasp for air.

Mikes anger and rage towards Joseph was spilling over like lava; burning everything in its path and turning it into ash. His blood was boiling; he hated Joseph for hurting her-he would make him pay for THAT!

Joseph fell to the ground still grabbing at his throat trying to breathe. Everyone around him was terrified, they had no clue what was happening. Mike slumped over and was sitting against the wall of lockers, his eyes focused on Joseph. Mike was feeding off of his fear, his panic, and his pain. He took extreme pleasure in watching his most hated enemy so helpless and vulnerable. Suddenly someone flung their arms around him. It was Brittney, she clung to him and buried her face in his chest: unable to watch Joseph.

Then, Joseph stopped moving. He stopped gasping for air, he just lay there on the ground, frozen. Suddenly Mike felt exhausted and his mind went blank; and his eyes closed.

Mike slowly opened his eyes. What had happened? Last thing he remembered was Joseph gasping for air…then his body going stiff, then 

himself passing out. A school nurse walked up to him. "Feeling okay Mr. Moore?" she asked handing him a glass of water.

"What…what happened?" Mike asked.

"You passed out" the nurse answered.

"What about Joseph?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was…he was having a hard time breathing" he said slowly.

The nurse shook her head slowly. "Joseph…is dead"

Mikes eyes widened at the words. Dead? But…but how?

"The police have declared his death an accident" the nurse went on. "Apparently he was a heavy smoker, so they guessed that during the excitement his lungs failed to respond to his breathing" she explained.

"What about Brittney?!" he yelled out.

"Easy, easy" the nurse replied. "She is fine, she merely had a sprained shoulder. She wanted to stay here with you, but I convinced her to go home and get some rest" she explained.

Mike sat up in the bed of the hospital wing of the school. "I'm fine, I'm going home too" he said.

"Take it easy Mr. Moore" the nurse replied. "I will have one of the teachers drive you home" she said walking over to the phone on the wall.

"No" he replied standing up on the floor. "I want to walk home" he walked out of the hospital wing and out of the school.

School had been canceled after Josephs death and would remain closed until they saw fit to reopen and consul students who needed it. As Mike was walking him he was suddenly brought to his knees. His knees were shaking uncontrollably. He was suddenly hit with a realization: I killed him! Mike yelled in his head.

It was starting to come back to him now: his anger and hatred at Joseph for hurting Brittney, his wanting revenge for her injured shoulder. Him wanting to see Joseph suffer. Mike threw up on the sidewalk. He had killed a man, a fellow human being…he had ended the life of someone who was not even worth killing. He was a killer, a cold blooded murderer. He slowly got up to his feet and stumbled his way home holding back tear as he did so.

He got home and ignored his parents and sisters worried questions they shot at him. He walked up to his room and kicked the door shut and locked it. He fell on his bed and broke down. He had never sobbed like this before. His whole body was shaking so bad he couldn't even hold anything. "I'm a killer" he muttered to himself over and over. "A killer…killer…killer"

Was this power worth this price? Another human beings life? Mike wanted the dark side to protect those he loved, not kill people who truly did not deserve the high price of death. He realized, he was not cut out for this life, the life of the dark side. He could not handle the consequences of his actions, and the ramifications they were sure to bring on him and those he loved.


	9. Chapter 9: Savior

Chapter Nine: Savior

Mike spent the entire rest of Monday locked in his room, not eating, not drinking, not leaving once. He knew that he had somehow killed Joseph…he knew it…and he could never forgive himself for taking another human beings life. His will was vanishing fast, his will to breathe, his will to move…his will to live, it was vanishing, falling into the dark pit that had formed in his heart.

As it was happening, he was drawing strength from Josephs fear, panic, and pain. He was feeding off of it, using it to fuel his own power. As the life was leaving Josephs bloodshot eyes, Mike felt great satisfaction at his lifeless expression. At that moment, the moment of Josephs death, he was no longer Mike Moore…he had transformed into some other form of creature…some other form of being. _Darth Salvador_, a voice whispered in his head.

Right when his life was getting good, all this had to happen. He was finally doing good in school, finally started making a few more friends, and most importantly, him and Brittney were now going out. However, his actions have threatened all that he has worked for.

How could he go on living knowing that he took a mans life? His guilt was only outweighed by his anger at himself for not being able to control himself. He lay on his bed, curled up in a ball, unable to even look at his reflection in his window.

His sixth sense went off but he didn't bother to look. He didn't care who was coming, he didn't care about anything right now.

"Greetings Mr. Moore" a familiar voice he had only heard once before greeted.

He couldn't help but look, it was the Jedi Joe standing next to his window. Using the force Joe opened the window and stepped through the open window into the room. "Forgive me for not knocking first" Joe said closing and locking the window with the force.

Mike looked back at his wall.

"I know how you must be feeling" Joe began.

"No, you don't" Mike replied in a low almost whisper voice.

Mike felt Joe sit on the edge of his bed. "Do you see the power that Storm offers you now?" Joe asked.

Mike's body twitched at the sound of Storms name.

"The power you used when that boy passed on" Joe began choosing his words carefully as to not further upset Mike. "That is the power the dark side offers…death, and only death. No salvation can come from learning that art; only pain and suffering is found down that path. Pain, suffering, loss, loneliness, fear, hatred, anger, and rage; these are all feelings that will be felt at the extreme by going down the path of the dark side" he explained slowly.

"All I wanted to do…was to protect the ones I love" Mike whispered to his wall.

"You can protect them, Mike" Joe replied placing his hand on Mikes shoulder. "But not through the power of darkness. The power of darkness can only destroy, kill, and maim" he explained. "It cannot protect anyone but the one who uses it"

"What's the point of protecting people if it means killing others?" Mike asked in a whisper. "You're protecting some people, and killing others"

"Killing people is not the only way to protect others" Joe replied. "You can protect others, while keeping the people you are protecting them from alive. That is the Jedi way, the Sith see things much differently as you already know" he explained.

Mike was silent.

"Darth Storm saw you and your unusually strong connection to both sides of the force and waited until you were vulnerable enough to grab and use" Joe continued. "I will not try and persuade you to join the Jedi nor will I discourage it" he added. "The choice is ultimately yours and no one else can make that choice for you. Locking yourself in your room, while it is understandable, is only making things worse. The people who love you, your mother, father, younger sister, and most importantly, Brittney are worried sick about you" he explained. "Seek comfort from them. Comfort no other being can give you"

Joe stood up and walked to the window and opened it. "I wish you luck, Mike"

"Wait" Mike blurted out as Joe was going through the open window.

"Yes?" Joe replied turning halfway around to look at Mike.

"Teach me" Mike said. "Teach me to control the force and use it to protect people, and not kill"

Joe stepped backwards back into his room and closed the window. "You wish to learn the ways of the force even after what has happened?" he asked.

"Yes" Mike answered. "I've seen what the dark side has to offer…I want to see the light now"

Joe stared into the newly determined Mike Moore. His eyes were lit with the fire of determination, courage, and the drive to protect the ones he loved without killing those he was protecting them from. The making of a Jedi, not a Sith.

Joe walked forward and placing a reassuring hand on Mike shoulder. "If that is what you want, I will teach you the ways of the Jedi" he smiled. "We will wait until you are well enough to train in the ways of the light and not the dark" he stood up and walked to the edge of the window. "Come" he said waving for Mike to walk over to the window.

Mike slowly made his way to the window. "What?" he asked.

Joe pointed down at his front lawn. "I'm afraid I cannot leave just yet"

Brittney was leaning against a tree in his front lawn staring up at his window. Mike stared back, not knowing if she could see him from the edge of the window or not. "Go" Joe said opening the window with the power of the force.

Mike slowly walked out onto the outside of his house and jumped down to the lawn. Joe watched as the two ran at each other and gave each other a big hug. He smiled. "Mike Moore…he has the potential to 

become an extremely powerful Jedi…or an extremely powerful Sith" he whispered to himself. "He will be a tough one to train fully in the ways of the light, but I will show him the ways of the light side of the force"

From atop a rooftop six houses down, Darth Storm watched as Mike and Brittney walked off together in the night. He smiled underneath his hooded face. "He has tasted the dark side and has become afraid of it. Now he will learn the ways of the light side and realize: that will not give him power and he will eventually come back to me; and the revolution against the humans will finally begin"


	10. Chapter 10: The War Begins

Chapter Ten: The War Begins

Mike was still tormented by the expression on Josephs face as he died. That face would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he was with Brittney now, he needed to clear his mind of that…but it was impossible. He wanted to tell Brittney what he was so bad. He wanted to tell her how different he was from normal humans, that he could do things that many could not even get close to doing. But he couldn't do it, he was finally connected to Brittney on an emotional, physical, and intimate level; and he was not going to jeopardize that.

Her parents were out of town on business, so Brittney had the whole house to herself. Mike sat on the couch his face buried in his hands. Brittney had said she was going to get them something cold to drink. He felt her sit back down on the couch. "Here" she whispered holding out a cup in front of him. He slowly took it the cup was ice cold in his hand.

He took a sip of the ice cold liquid: it was Coke his favorite drink. He felt her arm go around the back of his shoulders. "It's okay" she whispered putting her head touching his. "His death was an accident, nothing anyone could have done. Don't beat yourself up like this"

Outside in the streets of Rivers Ville under the cloak of darkness jet black vehicles pulled into the town. They split up heading down several different roads. Black Hummers, and black cars made their way down the streets. A hummer pulled up in front of a house, quickly followed by several other black cars.

Black suited men got out of the vehicles and walked up the walkway to the porch. They knocked on the door and a middle aged women answered. "Yes?" she answered. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Moore?" one of the black suited men asked.

"Yes" Mikes mom answered. "Can I help you?" she repeated.

The man held out a badge. "N.S.A. Division 7, we need to speak with your son, Mike Moore" he answered.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"That's classified" the man replied. "If you do not let us in, we will forcibly enter your house, we wish to do this as discretely as possible ma'am"

Several black suited men marched into the house, a few of them carrying electric rods. "Search for the boy" one ordered.

"Mom" Stacy said walking into the room. "What's going on?"

A device attached to one of the men started to beep rapidly. He detached it from his waist and looked at it. "We have another force user" the man said indicating the young girl.

"Carry out our orders" one of the men ordered another.

The man activated the electric rod and walked towards Mikes younger sister.

Mike and Brittney lay on the couch together, her arm wrapped around his chest, his arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders. Mike suddenly hears screams inside his head.

His hand flies to his forehead and his eyes clench shut in pain. Voice screaming in pain, he knows those voices. He jumped up off the couch and Brittney falls to the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked getting up.

Mike dashes at the front door. "Stay here!" he yells throwing open the door and running down the street.

"It couldn't be" he muttered to himself as he turned down the street next to the one he lives on. "It just couldn't be"

As he's running he looks up into the night sky and notices a helicopter flying overhead. It is obviously painted black to blend in with the night, the only distinction is the noise of the helicopter. If it was silent, then it would be completely invisible in the night sky.

He rounds the corner of the street and sees his house, and makes a final mad dash towards it. He flings the door open and is frozen in the doorway. His mother lay on the ground, not moving; his father lay on the ground a few meters from her, not moving, he rushes over to his mother. "Mom!" he screams as he lifts her head up. "Mom!"

He receives no reply…she's not breathing. He looks over at his father, he is not breathing either. "Stacy" he mutters remembering his younger sister. "Stacy!" he runs through room after room downstairs looking for his sister then runs upstairs.

He sees her lying in the middle of the hall; he sprints to her side and kneels down beside her. "Stacy…" he whispers slowly moving to touch her face. He could feel his eyes burning, and tears began to slide down his cheeks. He hears someone running up the stairs but does not turn to see who it is…he is looking at his dead younger sister.

"What the hell happened here?!" Brittney yells as she reaches the second floor of the house. She freezes when she sees Mike on his knees next to his younger sister…crying.

She slowly walks towards him. "What's going on?" she asked as she knelt down beside him.

"The Guardians…" he whispered more to himself than Brittney. He starts sobbing so hard he can barely speak. "Damn…them…why…did they…take them away?!" he slams his fists next to his sisters body. "DAMN IT!!"

Brittney pulls Mike close to her and wraps her arms around him. "We need to get out of here and get help" she said lifting Mike to his feet as tears start to roll down her cheeks as well.

The sound of the front door downstairs being kicked in and smashing against the wall freezes Brittney's movement on the second floor. She is helping Mike move who clearly has lost his will to go on for the moment. She would get him out of here and get help. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She turns and walks to the end of the hall still holding Mike up, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She hears a shock behind her and turns around. There's a man in a black suit walking towards them with some type of rod that is emanating electricity. "Target, located" the man said into an earpiece in his ear. "Back at Point A"

Suddenly a man in a black robe came smashing through the door that lead into Mikes room and kicked the black suited man through the wall that lead to Stacy's room. He ignited a red energy sword of some kind and turned to walk towards Brittney.

"Drop him" Darth Storm told Brittney. "Drop him or die" he pointed his blade at her.

"No" Mike replied regaining his composure and standing on his own. "They came…in three days like you said they would" he said to Storm.

"They realized that their comrades who came here to kill you before were dead after they didn't report back within twenty four hours. Now they are all over this town" Storm replied. "They will be all over this house in about thirty seconds. You are too important to our cause for me to let you die here, come on" he ordered.

"She comes with us" Mike shot back.

Storm glared at him. "A normal human?" he asked.

"They will kill her if we leave her here, she may not have an affinity for the force like I do" he replied. "But they will kill her for just being friends with me. I won't let her die like my family did"

"What's going on?!" Brittney screamed.

"I'll explain later" Mike replied grabbing her arm and pulling her towards Storm. "But first we need to get out of this town!"

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

After a moment she answered. "Yes"

"Then please, come with us" he pleaded.

He held out his hand, after several seconds he put her hand in his.

"Fine" Storm shot back in a sour tone. "If she must come for you to come willingly, then fine! Stay close"

Storm led them to the hole he had made in Mikes wall. "Remember what I taught you about controlling the force, use that to increase your speed and to keep your fatigue at its best" Storm said to Mike. "Get out of the town, I will distract them"

Mike picked up Brittney and held her in his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. He leapt out of the window and using the force made a massive boost down the street.

Storm watched as he vanished into the darkness of night and leapt down to the lawn. Several black vehicles began to squeal to a stop in front of the lawn. He let them all come to a stop and let the Guardians get out of their vehicles. His yellow eyes scanned the electricity rod wielding force user wannabes. He brought his red blade up in a defense position. "Come on, normal humans" he taunted them.

Several Guardians ran forward wielding their weapons. Their weapons clashed with the red lightsaber blade of Darth Storms weapon. Storm blocked, parried, jumped, and rolled out of their attacks.

As he went on the attack he twisted and twirled around his opponents throwing them into confusion. Using that confusion to his advantage he started chopping them down. Legs fell to the ground, arms still holding the electric rods fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the dismembered body part.

He blocked bullets as they came flying from the helicopter above him. The metal bullets disintegrated upon contact with the lightsaber blade. He back flipped to the top of the house and reached out with his left hand. Calling upon the dark side of the force he crushed the top propellers of the helicopter and brought it smashing into the ground 

where the Guardians vehicles were parked. One by one the vehicles exploded in a brilliant display of fire and smoke.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way towards the edge of the town. He was brought to a stop by a figure ahead of him. "We meet again, Storm" a heavy voice said.

The figure walked into the moonlight. The figure was a dark skinned male with white hair; he was wearing a black leather suit that covered his entire body, and had bright red eyes. "Darth Palin" Storm said. "You traitorous fuck"

Palin ignited his red bladed lightsaber. "I merely decided to play on a different team, my old friend" he replied.

"No matter" Storm said with a grin. "We've already found who is going to replace you"

Palins eyes widened. "Replace me?" he repeated. "The most powerful of the Sith?"

"You're not the most powerful anymore" Storm shot back. "We've found someone who has far more potential than you"

"You lie" Palin replied. "No one is stronger in the dark side than I am. Not you, not anyone else in the Sith Order"

"That was true" Storm replied still smiling. "But not anymore"

Palin lunged forward and the two red blades clashed with a sizzling, crackling noise. "I always hated your lies" Palin said as he spun on his heel and kicked Storm in the side of his chest.

Storm stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing. He could hear another helicopter coming in the distance. He didn't have time for this, he had to see to Mikes safety. Mike was the key to winning the rebellion against the normal humans. He couldn't be allowed to die, not yet anyways.

He charged forward holding his blade so it carved a line in the roof as he ran. When he was just a few meters away from Palin he jumped over him and summoning as much of the dark side as he could unleashed it in a massive force push that caved in the roof Palin was standing on and threw him into the house.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Darth Storm used the force to give himself a boost as he exited the town.

Mike was resting next to a tree several miles out of the towns limits. Brittney was against the tree opposite him. "What the hell is going on Mike?" she asked. "Tell me"

"I'm not fully sure myself" Mike answered truthfully. "I know actually very little about the situation I have been dragged into" he admitted. "What I can tell you…and what I know for sure, is that I am not a normal human, and those men are out to kill people like me" he said.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked fighting to hold back her tears.

"We can't go back to Rivers Ville ever again" he answered her in a low regretful voice. "I'm…so sorry that you got dragged into this" he said starting to cry again. "I didn't mean…for you…or...my family…to become part of…this" he struggled to regain his composure. "When we get very far away from here…I'll make sure we leave you somewhere 

safe, and that you have enough money to live…then you will never see people like me again" he said in a low voice.

He was hit in the head with a rock. "Ow!"

"Idiot!" she yelled as she walked towards him. "You were just going to drop me off somewhere?!"

"Well…uh…that would be safest for you" he replied.

"If I can't go back to Rivers Ville…then…you're…you're the only family I have left!" she screamed and fell to her knees. She could no longer control herself, she broke down and started sobbing and crying.

Mike crawled over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried in his chest.

"So, you're Darth Storms little interest eh?" a voice asked behind them.

Mikes head spun around to look where the voice came from. A young man probably about twenty stood against a tree. He was wearing a black robe, other than that Mike couldn't make out anything else through the limit light of night.

The young man walked towards them and held out a hand. "Come on stupid ass, we're not far enough away from the town. The Guardians will follow your force trail to here" he said in an irritated voice.

Mike picked up Brittney and held her in his arms. He stood up and looked at the young man.

"And it begins" the young man commented as they started walking through the forest area they were in.

"What begins?" Mike asked walking and still holding Brittney.

"The war" the man answered.

"War?"

"The war between the force users and the normal humans" the man answered. "What you just saw, that massive invasion of your little town; that has basically ignited the flames of war. Welcome to the world of the force users. A never ending battle for survival"

"The War Begins…" Mike muttered to himself.

"Things will get much nastier from this point on" the man went on. "Things will get a lot bloodier, more battles, and many more losses" he added. "I'm going to take you back to the Sith Compound, they can't follow us there. Try and keep up" the man flashed forward using the force to increase his speed.

"Hang on Brittney, soon we'll be somewhere safe" he whispered as he used the force to boost his way forward.

Mike and Brittney's lives they lived up until that moment, were over. Now they lived a different life; and Mike knew, that now, no matter what the cost anymore. He needed to be able to protect Brittney…she was all he had left in this world and he was not going to let her go. Joe and the Jedi's did not understand his need to protect Brittney. Even if he must see more people like Joseph die…as long as she was safe, he would be able to endure it; and grow from it.


	11. Chapter 11: Opposite

Chapter Eleven: The Opposite

Joe walked down the corridor in the cave passing other Jedi as he made his way deeper into the maze of corridors and passageways. His brown robe billowing behind him as he increased his walking speed. Darth Storm had made off with Mike, something that the Jedi did not need. With Mike with the Sith, they could bring about their rebellion and take over the human race as they had been playing for centuries. If Mike truly did fall to the dark side, then they needed something that could fight him equally once he reached his full potential.

None of the Jedi in the order could fight Mike equally once he reached his full potential; however, there was one hope. One single ray of light in the ever looming darkness that slowly engulfed them. One person who could fight him; and he was on his way to make sure she was recovering well.

Several Jedi bowed as he made his way past. Out of all of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master "Joe" as he likes to be called is one of the most skilled Jedi; and one of the only Jedi Masters.

The Guardians move on River Ville was not unexpected, but the timing was unexpected. It was inevitable that they make a move on the town to kill Mike; but the timing caught Joe by surprise. If he had known that they would move this soon, he would have brought Mike back to their hideout with him, but he was unable to foresee their timing.

He stopped in front of two doors that sealed off a room at the end of the stone cave corridor he was walking down. He pushed the two doors opened and stepped into the room. The room had been fashioned into a medical room. With medical equipment around the room and several gurneys put out.

There was a young girl on a gurney in the middle of the room with Jedi on all sides of her using the force to heal her. Joe stepped forward and looked at the girl. "How is she?" he asked the Jedi around her.

"She's recovering fine thanks to the force" one of the Jedi answered.

"She's lucky we found her in time" another one said. "If we had been a minute later, there would have been no hope to save her"

"If Mike falls to the dark side, the only one who will be able to fight him equally is one of his own blood" Joe said staring at the girl. "Stacy, his younger sister. Lucky for us, him and the rest of the Sith believe her dead; lets keep it that way until the last possible moment" he added.

The Jedi nodded their agreement and resumed their focus on healing her. Joe sat down in a chair across from the gurney that Stacy was laying on. A Jedi sat in the chair next to him. "So Joe" the young Jedi said. "What now?"

"Well Crystal" Joe replied. "The Sith will now groom Mike to fight the war that has now been started. The Sith had secretly waged war against the normal humans for many centuries, but they've stuck to the shadows and rarely actually showed themselves" he paused. "That will change now, they will start a full scale war against the normal humans. When it comes down to it, we are the only ones capable of defending the normal humans…we are their last hope" he added.

"Too bad they don't see it that way" Crystal replied. "We would be able to defeat the Sith quicker if the normal humans would just accept that there are people who use the force for good and not evil" she explained in frustration. "Their too blinded by their own jealousy"

Joe laughed. "Jealousy?" he repeated. "Is that why you think the normal humans are hunting us down and killing us?" he asked.

"Why else?" she asked.

"Fear" Joe answered. "It's normal. We fear what we don't understand. It's a normal human reaction. They fear the force and all those who use it because they don't understand it" he explained. "Fear is what drives them in killing all force users. Whether they be Jedi or Sith"

"But what are we going to do?" she asked. "We can't just watch as the Sith move on the normal humans"

"And we won't" he replied. "They have their trump card, and we have ours"

"What if Stacy doesn't want to help?" she asked.

"She is one of pure heart" he answered. "She'll help, I'm sure of it"

"Do we tell her about her brother?" she asked.

"I'm still debating about that" he answered placing his finger on his chin. "For now, when she wakes up keep that secret a secret. If anyone will tell her about Mike, it'll be me" he added.

"All Jedi and Sith are now human…why do they hate the normal people so much?" she asked. "I just don't get it"

"Because, just as the normal people hate us, the Sith hate them out of fear" he answered.

Crystal swung around and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "The Sith afraid of normal people?" she repeated. "I don't believe that"

"The normal people right now outnumber all force users put together" he explained. "They have more numbers than us, and their technology is constantly evolving. They now have a device that can detect influxes in the force and pinpoint the origin of the influx. Basically they can track all force users by where they use the force" he continued. "The Sith are not afraid of the normal humans as individuals. But as a group of people, they fear them because of their numbers" he added.

"That makes sense I suppose" Crystal replied with a sigh. "But she's just a young girl, thirteen years old at the most" she added.

"Even younglings must fight during war" Joe admitted. "It is an awful truth, but a truth that must be faced nonetheless"

"They have Mike, someone who is more attuned to the dark side than the light now" she said. "And we have the opposite: Stacy, someone who is more attuned to the light side"

"Things are going to get much darker from this point on" he warned. "Things will get darker, deadlier, and bloodier. This is now a full scale war that will engulf this whole planet" he added. "And we are the only people who can truly protect the normal people. That is our mission during this war: save as many lives as possible"

"Right" Crystal replied.


	12. Chapter 12: Together Forever

Chapter Twelve: Together Forever

Mike sat by the bed that Brittney's resting in; his face buried in his hands. It has been two days since his family was killed…and his life was destroyed. The only thing he had left in this world…Brittney, and he would never let her go. The Guardians had killed his mother, father, and younger sister. He hated them, despised them, detested their existence.

Not only had they destroyed his life…but they've ruined Brittney's as well, she can never go back to her home town. Never see her family again her life that she lived two days ago was now over. He couldn't help but feel a level of responsibility for taking her away from her life. If he had left as soon as those Guardian guys showed up the first time, then maybe she would still be in Rivers Ville with her family, having a fun time, and living her life. But he let his selfishness take over, and he decided to stay with her, in that town. His decision has changed their lives forever.

They were now dragged into a war between Force sensitive humans, and normal humans.

No matter how much he tried, he could not get the dead faces of his family out of his mind: especially his younger sister, Stacy. She was only thirteen years old…she didn't deserve death.

The young Sith who had met Mike and Brittney outside of the town led them back to the Sith Compound. As soon as they got there Mike 

demanded that he take him to a medical room where he could lay Brittney down.

She had been unconscious for over a day now. She was breathing fine, and overall she was healthy, but Mike suspected that her will had almost vanished. In one night, her whole life changed; the life she had led for seventeen years, destroyed in one instant. He never left her bedside for one second; always waiting for her to wake up.

"I swear" he muttered through his hands. "I will get revenge for what they've done to her life" he swore. "They will all pay; and I will see to it"

He felt a warm hand grab his. He opened his fingers to look; Brittney's eyes were open halfway and she was staring at him, her hand wrapped around his.

He removed his hands from his face and grabbed her hand with both of his. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked knowing it was the stupidest question he could ask.

"Yeah" she answered in a very low whisper. "I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry" he said tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Brittney"

She reached over with her other hand and brushed her hand against his face. "It's not your fault this happened" she whispered. "Don't blame yourself" she added. "Where are we?" she sat up in her bed slowly.

"The Sith Compound" he answered.

"Sith Compound?" she repeated confused.

"They're a society of…abnormal humans" he said slowly.

"Abnormal?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"They have the ability to tap into something called 'The Force'. An energy that is all around us, but only certain humans can use the force" he tried to explained. "The force allows you to do things that many would call 'Abnormal'"

"But why are we here?" she asked still confused.

"Those people who came to Rivers Ville…the people who killed my family" he said slowly. "They were there looking for me"

Brittney stared at him. "Why?"

"Because…I'm a force user" he answered.

She was silent.

"The Sith are not the only society of force users" he went on. "There's another society called 'The Jedi's'. They believe in universal peace and the greater good. The Sith believe that peace is a lie, and that any form of 'peace' can only be achieved through power and strength" he explained. "The Sith are hunting down the people who are out to kill the force users. An organization that calls themselves 'The Guardians' their goal is to kill all force users: the Jedi and the Sith" he continued. "That's all I know"

"So" Brittney replied. "You are joining this 'Sith' society?" she asked.

"They offer power…power the Jedi can't seem to push out. Power to eliminate the Guardians before they kill off all force users" he answered. "So yes, I am going to join the Sith"

"I see" Brittney replied.

"I want you with me" he said pulling her close. "I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to loose you like I lost my family"

She placed her hand on his face. "You're all I have left, Mike" she replied moving closer to his face. "We'll be together forever" her lips met his.

Darth Storm walked up to the massive gates to the Sith Compound and banged his fist hard against it. The gates slid open so he could gain entry. He stalked past many black robed Sith members and strode into the compound.

He turned down several halls not stopping, not slowing, and not acknowledging any of the Sith who bowed to him as he walked. He stopped outside of a room and using the power of the dark side, threw the doors open.

"Mike" he said to the man on the other side of the room.

Mike turned and looked at Storm.

"What is she doing here?" he demanded. "Answer!"

"I was not going to leave her" Mike shot back.

"She is a normal human" Storm replied. "Her kind are trying to kill all of us force users. She could easily betray us to the Guardians and the rest of the normal humans" he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "I cannot allow that"

Mike jumped up. "Here's the deal!" he yelled.

Storm did not ignite his blade.

"It's obvious you really want me to join you guys" he stated. "And I will join the Sith, but under one condition"

Storm could feel his own anger rising. "What condition?" he shot back in a dark menacing voice.

"She stays here with me" he indicated Brittney sitting on the bed. "And no one is to touch her. If anyone does; I will leave"

Storm could feel his anger now at its peek. This boy who had little skill in the force at the moment, demanding a deal with him? A Sith Lord?! But they could not loose him to the Jedi. Mike was the key the Sith needed to ensure a victory in this war. He took a deep, calming breath and clipped his lightsaber hilt back on his belt. "Fine" he shot back. "However, if she betrays us in any way, she will die. And you will watch it" he added.

"I trust her" Mike replied. "So I accept your end of the deal"

"Come then" Storm indicated the door he had threw open. "Your real training in the dark side of the force begins now; Salvador"


	13. Chapter 13: Help

Chapter Thirteen: Help

"_Mom?" Stacy asked turning the corner to the doorway. "What's going on?"_

_A black suited man stood in front of the doorway. A device attached to his waist started beeping rapidly. He grabbed it and looked from the device to Stacy. "Follow orders" the man said to another man._

_A second black suited man holding some type of white pole started walking towards her. She heard electricity coming from the two tips of the pole. "Stay back!" Stacy's father yelled running at the suited man._

_The man spun around and thrusted one of the tips of the pole into her father. The force of the blow brought him crashing to the ground. Her father lay squirming on the ground, electricity coursing through him as the suited man pushed down harder on the tip into her fathers chest. "Father!" she screamed._

"_Stacy-ARGH!-RUN!!" her father yelled back._

_She turned and started to run towards the stairs. A third black suited man stepped in front of her. She stopped and stared in fear at the third man walking towards her with the same kind of pole that was killing her father. _

_Her mother ran forward the pushed the man back out of Stacy's path. "Run!" her mother screamed as she was thrown to the ground by one of the tips of the pole. _

_Stacy took off up the stairs running as fast as she could. Confused as to why these men were killing her family. She reached the second floor of the house and ran down the hall, past her and Mikes room until she hit the end of the hall. She turned to run into one of the rooms she had passed when the man who had attacked his mother stepped into view at the other side of the hall._

_Stacy stood there, frozen with fear. "Brother…" she muttered to herself. "Brother…where are you? Please…help me" she started to cry. _

_The man walked forward to finish her off like he had done to her mother. She ran forward out of fear and impulse. She just wanted to get out of here and find Mike. She tried to get past the man who blocked he path but she was smacked to the ground by one of the tips of the pole._

_Her body flinched as the electricity shot through her body. She felt the thrust of the point as the man slammed it on her body. Her body was on fire; she couldn't stand the pain. She could feel the electricity shoot through her body…she was going to die here. She was going to die in the same place as her mother and father…but her brother was alive. She could at least die knowing that he was safe…as far as she knew. She could feel her eyes closing to the pain. She was struggling to breathe; struggling to live…but she couldn't do it anymore. Her eyes closed._

"Easy" a voice called out to her from the darkness.

Her eyes slowly opened. Was she alive? Had that all been a dream?

She quickly sat up expected to see her mother next to her bed telling her it was all going to be okay, that it was all a bad dream. But her mother was nowhere to be found. She was in some type of stone room. There was a women standing next to the bed she was on. She was 

wearing a brown robe and had long brown hair; and light brown eyes. "It's okay" the women whispered. "You're safe here"

Stacy staggered backwards away from the women and fell off the bed onto the cold stone floor. She crawled backwards away from the women. The women slowly walked towards her. "Easy, I'm not an enemy" she said. "I'm here to help you"

"Stay back!" Stacy yelled back scared.

The women reached out a hand towards Stacy. Stacy reacted in great fear. "STAY BACK!"

The women was thrown backwards and slammed into the stone wall on the other side of the room. She fell to the ground. Stacy was scared, scared out of her mind. She had no clue who that women was, where she was, and what had happened. She was so confused and scared. All she wanted was her brother and parents.

A man burst into the room and looked from Stacy cowering in a corner of the room to the brown robed women laying on the ground across the room. He slowly made his way towards Stacy. He stopped about six meters from her and got down on one knee. "Stacy" he called.

She slowly looked at the man, tears falling out of her eyes. The man gave a comforting smile. "It's okay" he assured her. "I'm your friends, I want to help you. Please, just relax" he said in a soft comforting voice.

Several other robed men ran into the room, the man quickly turned to them. "Out" he ordered. "No one is to come in this room until I say so, now out" he demanded.

The robed men hesitated at first, but obeyed moments later and left the room. He turned back to Stacy and slowly held out his hand. "Please Stacy" he said. "I am your friend, you don't need to be afraid" he assured her. "No on here is going to hurt you"

Stacy slowly crawled forward. Too weak to stand up; she stopped several meters from the man and looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. He kept his hand extended, being very patient. She slowly crawled a few more meters and reached out her hand. She hesitated, but slowly placed her hand in his. The man brushed his brown hair away from his face and slowly moved closer to Stacy. He picked her up and walked her back over to the bed and placed her gently down on it.

"My name is Joe" the man told her. "No one here will hurt you" he said smiling.

"Where's my family?" she asked slowly.

Joe closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "They're gone Stacy" he replied in a sympathetic voice. "I'm sorry"

She stared at him. "Gone?"

"Yes" he answered. "I'm afraid so"

Joe spent over an hour and a half explaining everything to Stacy. He made it as simple as he could. He changed one thing in the story: he told her Mike was dead. She never spoke during the whole explanation. She merely sat there and listened. When Joe finished explaining he paused and waited for a reaction from her. "So…me and my brother…we're freaks?" she asked.

"No, no, no" Joe answered. "Not freaks. Special." he corrected her.

"And this organization…the Sith are going to try and take over the normal people?"

"Yes"

"And you guys are trying to protect people so they don't suffer like my family did?"

"Yes"

"And my brother was going to fight them before…he died?"

"Yes"

"Can I help?"

"If that is what you want, I can teach you the ways of the force"

"I want to learn…I want to do what my brother was going to do. And I want to protect people"

"Get some rest" Joe replied standing up. "Your training will begin once you are well rested" 


	14. Chapter 14: Eight Years Later

Chapter Fourteen: Eight Years Later

The massive office was completely dark aside from a candle on the desk in the back, and the moonlight coming through the massive glass window that covered the whole back wall. A man sat behind the desk, his chair turned so he faced out the glass wall. His arms rested on the two armrests on the chair, holding a glass with his right hand.

He gazed out over the nightlife of New York. He took a sip out of his glass every now and then. But his mind was preoccupied with something else. A knock came at the door on the opposite side of the room, without turning or giving any other acknowledgement the man in the chair said. "Enter"

The door opened and for an instant a ray of light from the hall shined it, but that was quickly ended by the door closing moments later. "Sir" the person greeted with a slight bow.

"Quit with the damn pleasantries!" the man in the chair barked. "What is it?"

"New developments" the person answered.

"Anything that will please us?" the man asked.

"No" the person answered.

The man slowly stood up from his chair, still holding his glass and walked over to the glass wall and looked out at the city. The man held his glass halfway up his chest and folded his left arm behind his back. 

"Do you know who originally organized this organization?" the man asked.

"President Regan, sir" the person answered.

"This organization had been running long before the Presidents approval of us" the man replied in a high voice. "We were killing these freaks in secret long before we were recognized by the government. Only after the government decided that it was safer to kill these abominations, we've gotten government funding, and all the technology we would need to succeed. But somehow they have still managed to survive" the man explained.

"They are smart, sir" the person replied carefully choosing his words.

"They are freaks!" the man crushed his glass in his hand. "They need to be all killed before they take everything over! Whether they be smart or brain dead in the process!"

The man took a deep, calming breath. "What new developments are there?" he asked not turning away from the glass wall.

"Eight years ago we invaded a town, Rivers Ville" the person began.

"Yes" the man replied. "I remember that"

"We had been following two of the most powerful connections to the force that we have ever felt" the person went on. "After the Rivers Ville incident, they simple vanished. Vanished from sight, and detection"

"And?" the man asked getting irritated.

"We believe that one of them has resurfaced" the person answered.

"Resurfaced?"

"Yes, sir" the person replied. "We have detected one of the two force connections that we did eight years ago" he continued. "However…there's something else"

"What is this 'something else'?"

"It's stronger than it was eight years ago"

"Stronger?"

"The connection, sir. It's…grown"

"Now these freaks are evolving in their abilities" the man mumbled. "Where was this detection?" he asked.

"In this city, sir" the person replied.

The man spun around to look at the figure standing in front of his door. "This city?" he repeated.

"Yes, sir"

"They weren't having any luck hunting us down as separate people" the man began. "So they decided to attack us as a whole. And bring the fight to our doorstep"

"There are still no indications of this person being friendly or enemy" the person began.

"They are all enemies!" the man shouted back. "Put the headquarters on alert, all Guardians are to be ready to move out at all times"

"Yes, sir" the person replied and exited the room.

"So, after eight years one of the two strongest connections has finally resurfaced…I will have to kill this one myself" the man muttered to himself.


	15. Chapter 15: Return

Chapter Fifteen: Resurface

The streets of New York are alive with traffic. People walking and driving to their jobs and errands; tourists clearly noticeable from New Yorkers browsing the streets. The sun is high in the sky over the city, signaling it was noon. A women weaves her way through the busy sidewalks of the city. Moving around people by twisting turning and sidestepping. Her blond hair almost shinning in the bright sunlight; she is wearing a white shirt to try and keep a level of cool in the hot sunlight and a pair of blue jean shorts.

She stops outside of a Starbucks and enters. She walks past the tables to the far back corner where a single man is sitting at a table by himself. The man is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He's holding a cup of hot coffee in his right hand while flipping through a newspaper with his left hand. His black hair going down to the middle of the back of his neck.

She sits down next to him and the man places the cup on the table and turns slightly in his seat to look at her. "Well?" he asked.

"Same time as yesterday" the women replied. "Most of the known Guardians come in at about eleven in the morning. At least it's been that way the past couple of days" she went on. "Same time, same place, same people"

The man nodded his approval of the information.

"You know I've always wanted to come to New York someday" the women went on gazing out of the window on the other side of the shop. "Just never thought my one visit to this city would be during a secret war" she added.

The man placed his hand on hers. "It will be over soon" he whispered.

She flipped her hand over and grabbed his. "It's been eight years since we moved around freely like this" she said. "It's nice to get out of that place"

"Yeah" the man replied. "Soon this stupid little war will be over. And we can live in peace for the rest of our lives. Together"

"And after this war is over, can I start calling you by your real name?" she asked.

The man smiled. "Yes"

"Good" she replied with a smile. "While Salvador is an interesting name, it's not your real name. I like your real name better" she added.

Salvador flipped open the newspaper he was reading. "This is what I was doing Brittney" he said indicating the opened newspaper.

Brittney looked down at it but instead of seeing a headline of the latest news, she saw a layout of the building she had just be surveying. A floor by floor rendering of the building, every office, every hall, even every bathroom; all labeled perfectly.

"The director of the Guardians is on the top most floor" he indicated the top of the layout. "We need to get inside the building and see if he has any guards, and if he does, who they are, and how long they guard 

him" he added. "After we know that, then I can take him out. Without their head, the Guardians will fall apart"

She looked at him with a very concerned look.

"What?" he asked her questioning look.

"Are you sure that killing this man is the right thing to do?" she asked in a very low voice so no one else could hear besides Salvador.

"Brittney, this man gave the order to murder my mother, father, and sister" he replied in an equally low voice. "I cannot let that pass"

"I know" she whispered closing her eyes.

Salvador put his hand gently on her face. "After this, it will all be over" he whispered. "I promise"

The man once known as Mike Moore was gone, replaced by the stronger and better Darth Salvador. The identity Mike died eight years ago with his families death; that death gave rebirth into what he was now. A warrior of the Sith, the one who would destroy the Guardians and avenge his families death.

During the past eight years Salvador had learned everything there was to know about the dark side of the force. He had gained much knowledge, skills, and powers he would never have gotten on his own. Brittney had been with him through it all; she had even undergone training even though she did not have an affinity for the force. She was trained in basic and advanced level of martial arts.

After two years of training, Salvador was rewarded for his progress with his first lightsaber. Darth Storm, his personal mentor and trainer 

praised Salvador as being the Sith with the most potential. But constantly warned Salvador to never let his power go to his head and cloud his judgment.

Salvador had grown more muscular over the past eight years. His muscular frame was now bigger and he was stronger. He had grown his hair a little longer and his eyes had gotten a tad bit brighter they were now a brighter shade of black. His master, Darth Storm, had pointed out to him after a training session that once his anger and rage take control and his power multiples extremely, his eyes change color to yellow, the eyes of a true Sith.

Now Salvador and Brittney were in New York, at the heart of the Guardian Organization. The main headquarters. This is where the Guardians started; and this is where they will end. Salvador made that is one goal: destroy the Guardians once and for all in this city.

Salvador and Brittney stood up together and walked out of the shop to begin their mission.


	16. Chapter 16: No Title

Chapter Sixteen: No Title

"Call me crazy" she started from the backseat of the car. "But why are we trying to protect those out to kill us?"

"Because, that is what separates us from the Sith" Joe replied from the front seat. "We fight to protect; they fight to kill"

"Right" she replied with a sigh.

"You're twenty one, you still have much to learn Stacy" he said over his shoulder.

"But I've learned enough to realize that protecting those who will attempt to kill us, is not that smartest move" she shot back.

Joe laughed. "Very true" he replied. "But if we show them that not all of us are bad, they may actually someday become allies" he added.

"Yeah and when that day comes there will be no more murder, crime, or anything else negative" she replied.

"Hopefully" he replied missing her sarcasm.

She sat in the back seat, her hand resting on her chin as she gazed out at New York's massively tall buildings. She had been trained to block out such emotions as she was displaying, but she couldn't help it. Protecting those who will try and kill you the first chance they get doesn't seem like that smartest of all moves.

But she had to let the matter drop, her master was extremely hard to deter. He will believe in protecting his enemies until the day he dies; which if he keeps up this way of thinking wouldn't be too far off. Even though his views were somewhat different from her own, she still respected him.

He had been there for her the past eight years. He had rescued her from the Guardians, trained her, protected, and taught her many things about life and the force. He had become her second father, with her first father being dead, killed by the Guardians.

Stacy had transformed from a cute thirteen year old child, into a beautiful twenty one year old women. She had longer brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and very tense and soft brown eyes. She had a very slim and attractive figure.

She routinely had nightmares about her families death. She saw her father die, her mother die…but never saw her brothers death. Part of her was happy that she did not see his death because he would have been another face that would have haunted her dreams. But at the same time part of her was sad that she never saw her brothers last moments. She loved her brother and still does, she wanted to be with him when he passed. Joe had never told her how her brother died, or even if the Guardians were responsible for his death.

She just assumed that he was killed by the Guardians for being who he was: a force user. She often wondered what her brother would be like if he was still alive…and what her life would be like if her family had not been killed. She would probably have a boyfriend right now, be living on her own in a little apartment with a steady job, paying bills and living a normal life.

She had also wondered what happened to Brittney. She had last seen her brother leaving with Brittney a little bit before the Guardians showed up at their place. If he had been killed by them…more than likely Brittney met the same fate.

Brittney had always been the big sister that Stacy never had. She got sad when she thought of Brittney sharing the same fate as her brother. If her brother was still alive, she knew that those two would still be together. Probably married by now, with a kid. She smiled at the thought of her brother raising a kid.

She watched as the buildings moved past her window as the car kept going. Outside of a Starbucks her eyes suddenly widened. She had seen a man and a women who looked almost exactly like Mike and Brittney. She quickly turned around in her seat to look at the back window to try and see them again. But she had not been able to.

Must have just been my imagination, she thought as she sat forward in her seat. She probably imagined seeing them because she was thinking of them again. "You okay?" a voice asked from the front.

"Yeah" she answered.

The car suddenly came to a stop outside of a massively tall building. "This is it" the driver said looking upwards towards the buildings roof. "The Guardians main headquarters"

"An EPA building huh?" Stacy asked looking at the sign in front of the building. "Didn't think they'd label it 'Guardians Headquarters' or anything like that but 'EPA'?"

"Being secretive is a prized possession in all species" Joe replied from the passengers seat.

"We have reason to believe that the Sith will very soon make an attempt to kill the director of the organization" the driver stated. "Very soon" he added with a little more emphasis.

"We are here to protect the director when that happens" Joe said to Stacy over his shoulder. "At any cost" he added.

"Protect the head of the snake so it can bite you when you're finished huh?" she asked still looking up at the building. "Alright, sounds like a challenge if it comes to it" she added.

"We'll set up in the surrounding building" Joe explained. "We will have good views from there and we will be able to get here quicker if the Sith do indeed make a move" he went on.

"And if this turns out to be a major waste of time?" Stacy asked.

"Then we go back to our lair and wait for more information" Joe answered opening up the passenger side door. "Now lets get going"

"Right" Stacy replied opening up her door and stepping out into the streets.


	17. Chapter 17: Encounter

Chapter Seventeen: Encounter

"From the information we've been able to gather through the past couple of days, the Director of the Guardians is indeed held at the top of this building" Salvador explained pointing out the top of the headquarters. "Brittney was able to determine from her recon of the interior of the building, that he is unguarded at nearly all times. Only rarely is he seen with someone else, or even seen outside his own office" he went on.

"So he just stays held up in there all day and night?" a Sith asked.

"Yes" Salvador answered. "It seems that is the case"

Darth Storm stood leaning against a wall, his eyes closed taking in the information. He remained silent.

"If he's held up in there 24/7 then how do we get to him?" the same Sith asked.

"Simple" Brittney answered with no hesitation. "No one ever goes into his office. Out of the two days I've spent watching the outside of his office only one person has gone in those two days. That person didn't stay more than two minutes" she explained. "At about eleven in the evening the building is almost deserted. Aside from the director staying in his office until at least two in the morning" she added.

"What does he do in his office that keeps him there until that early in the morning?" another Sith asked.

"Hold up a moment" another Sith butted in. "How can we trust her 'recon'?" she asked. "She's not even able to use the force, there could be guardians hiding in places and in ways only the force can detect" she explained. "We can't trust the observation of a normal human" she added with a hiss.

Salvador glared at the female Sith with great distaste. "I trust in her judgment" he shot back in a dark voice.

The female Sith began to say something but was cut short by Darth Storm. "Whether her observations as a normal human failed to identify any guardians hiding, is irrelevant to the situation at hand" he said opening his yellow eyes. He was standing in a dark corner of the room all that could be seen of him was his outline which was barely visible through the darkness, and the yellowish red glow of his eyes. "We have to move" he added not moving out of the darkness.

"With all due respect, my lord" the female Sith replied. "We could be walking into a trap" she added. "The guardians are not morons, they are clever, they may be expecting an attack on their grounds-they may have even detected our presence in the city" she explained. "It's too risky"

Storm was silent.

"She may have a point" Salvador said with hesitation.

Storms yellow eyes focused on Salvador. "If that is true and our presence has been detected by their machinery" he began. "Then the Jedi may have detected us here as well"

The female Sith smiled. "All the better then"

"Your constant lust for fighting is pathetic, Natalia" Salvador shot at her.

"Piss off" she shot back. "I don't get how you can call yourself a 'Sith' when you love a normal human" she added.

Suddenly, too fast for Natalia to do anything about it a red blade appeared inches from her neck. Salvador stood at her side, holding his blade at her throat. He had moved too fast for her to notice until it was too late. His eyes had changed for its normal black, to the same color as Storms eyes.

Natalia froze the moment the blade came to life in front of her neck. She could feel cool sweat starting to slide down her face. "I've told you before you wench" he said in a very dark voice. "Don't talk about her that way or next time" he moved the blade half an inch closer to the flesh of her neck. "I _will_ kill you"

"That's enough Salvador" Storm said. "Deactivate your weapon" he ordered.

Salvador shut the blade of his lightsaber down and walked back over to Brittney's side. His eyes had changed back to normal.

"Quit with this senseless bickering" Storm said standing up straight. "This in fighting will get us nowhere" he added. "We will strike against the director tonight. If we have been detected by them and the Jedi, then we have a limited window in which to carry out this mission" he explained. "Natalia, you will be joining Salvador on killing the director"

Natalia glared at Salvador, her nerves starting to go down. She had caught him off guard, it would not happen again.

"Brittney" Storms eyes focused on her. "You are not a Sith, therefore you have the choice of whether or not to accompany said people on this mission" he explained his yellow eyes narrowing like a snakes.

"I'll join them" she answered avoiding eye contact with the Sith Master.

The grin that spread on Storms face was covered up by the darkness of the room. "Very well then" he replied. "Salvador go and get ready for the mission, you will leave in an hour" he ordered.

Salvador nodded and him and Brittney left the room. Natalia moved to exit the room but was stopped by Storms voice. "One moment Natalia" he said.

When Salvador and Brittney were out of the room he locked the door with the force. "I have a mission for you" he said.

Natalia turned to face the yellow eyed Sith. "Yes?" she replied.

"As long as that girl lives Salvador can never realize his true powers, and we will never win this war with the Guardians and the Jedi" he explained. "She must die on this mission" he added.

An evil grin spread across Natalia's face. "I see" she replied.

"However there is one condition to her death that must be met" he added. "He must believe that _he_ killed her"

Natalia's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" she asked.

"As long as a shred of good remains in him he will never become the Sith he was born to be" Storm began. "If we make it look like the Jedi killed her, then once the Jedi are killed he will no longer be able to maintain his control over the dark side, with his revenge complete his 

power and will to go on will deteriorate" he explained. "If he believes that you killed her, he will attack the Sith. However, if he believes that he has killed her, he will hate himself, he will detest himself; and the chains that hold his true power down will shatter with his own hatred for himself" he added. "Then, he will truly become a Sith"

"How should I go about it then?" she asked. "I would very much like to slit that normal human bitch's throat with my own blade" she added with a hiss like voice.

"No" he replied. "Salvador must kill her. You must somehow manipulate the situation to make him kill her, how you do that is up to you" he explained. "But do it so his blade ends her life, and he suspects no manipulation on our part" he ordered.

"Yes, master" Natalia replied with a slight bow.

As she walked out of the small room several scenarios ran threw her mind regarding her new mission. Every scenario brought an increasing smiling to her face. The bitch will finally die, she thought. She walked down the hall until she reached he room and walked in to get prepared for her real mission.

In their room, Salvador and Brittney were preparing to head out. Salvador was packing his pack full of medical ointment and supplies; while Brittney was getting a pistol loaded for a possible confrontation. Having no powers like the rest of them, when it came to fighting Brittney was a helpless person who could only hide and count on Salvador to keep her safe. But that wouldn't happen tonight, she would help him completely his mission-she would be useful to him this time.

Salvador could easily tell the Natalia wanted Brittney dead merely by the way she looked at her. For that fact, he hated Natalia with a great passion, but as long as Salvador was with her, Natalia wouldn't dare make a move against her. If she ever did, Salvador would kill her in an instant. He was more skilled than her, more powerful, and stronger.

He clipped his lightsaber onto his belt and through on his black battle vest and pulled his black robe over it. "Sorry" he muttered to Brittney who was sitting on their bed.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"About Natalia" he replied. "I should have killed her long ago" he added.

"She hates all humans who don't have an affinity for the force" she said. "Her hatred is understandable to a point" she went on. "But she is a bitch" she quickly added.

"Agreed" he agreed. "If she ever makes a move on you, I'll kill her" he added.

She walked over and wrapped her arm around the back of his shoulder. "Try not to kill anyone you don't have to" she whispered. "Killing is not the only answer to everything" she added.

Salvador nodded and stood up straight and strode over to the door to their room. "It's time we go and end this war" he said opening up the door.

She walked out first and he followed. Together they walked down the hall to the entrance of the apartment building they had turned into their base of operations. They walked outside and saw Natalia standing 

next to a taxi she had waved down. "Took you two long enough" she shot at them.

It was ten to eleven at night. The moon was high in the sky and the shroud of darkness had settled over the city. But the darkness could not keep the light from the always busy city from breaking through the shroud of darkness. The three of them got into the back seat of the cab and told the driver the address of a coffee house two blocks away from the Guardians Headquarters.

On their way Salvador looked out at the busy city life of New York. Watching as they passed people walking on the streets, nightclubs still filling up with humans most likely to get drunk and violent like some humans seem to do.

The cab stopped outside of the coffee house they had given directions too and they stepped out. They began their walk through the streets towards their target building. On they way Salvador and Natalia reached out with the force to try and find anyone who might be hiding around the building.

They felt nothing out of the ordinary so they started to reach out with the force inside the building. They could feel the director in his office on the top floor of the building, alone. They stopped across the street from the building thinking of the best way to get to the top. They could enter the building using the force to unlock the doors, but the security cameras would see them. They could hide their presence with the force, but they could not become invisible to cameras and the human eye.

They could also climb the outside of the building or simple use the force to jump all the way to the top, but then they would be in full view of everyone outside the building, further exposing their presence. They assumed that the safest way was to enter the front of the building and simple use the force to move as fast as they could to the upper level of the building.

Salvador grabbed Brittney in his arms and held her so she would not be left behind when they force dashed. They walked up to the front door and with a wave of her hand Natalia unlocked the front door and it slid open only for a second before she closed it. They used the force to fly past the opening in the doorway. They dashed down the first floor and up the stairwell going to the second floor.

They had forty nine more floors to go through before they reached the floor the director was on. With the force on their side they would reach the fiftieth floor in a matter of minutes. Their black robes flapping behind them they turned onto another stairwell that led to the fifth floor.

On their way through the fifth floor to the stairwell leading to the sixth, Natalia was plotting how she was going to fulfill her secret mission.

They arrived on the forty sixth floor and made their way to the forty seventh floor. Brittney held on tighter and Salvador increased his speed. They stopped on the stairwell leading to the top floor of the building. Salvador placed Brittney back on her feet and walked to the side of the door. Natalia walked to the other side of the door. Using the force Natalia unlocked the door and it slowly opened.

The hallway was dark and deserted. They reached out with the force for one final check of their surroundings. Sensing that there was no one else on the floor besides the director in his office they slowly moved down the hall to the twin doors at the end of the hallway.

Natalia and Salvador unclipped their lightsabers but did not activate them. They reached out with the force to unlock the door-but the door was already unlocked. Exchanging looks Natalia and Salvador slowly pushed open the door.

The directors office was bigger than it appeared. It was filled with what looked like cases and paintings on the walls. The office was dark, all they could make out clearly was a desk at the far end of the room in front of a massive glass wall that overlooked the city. And a figure of a man sitting in the chair to the desk, his back turned on the door.

The three of them took three steps in the room when they came to a stop by a voice. "You guys have come sooner than I thought" the figure sitting in front of the desk said still looking out of the glass wall. "You've come to kill me, yes?"

"This war ends now" Natalia replied igniting her red bladed lightsaber.

"Freaks who solve everything by killing their enemies" the man said still not moving. "Such foolish creatures"

"You solve your problems the same way by kill all force users!" Natalia shot back.

"To keep the balance of power equal" the man replied now standing up but keeping his back to them. "I had not planned on killing every single 

one of you people. Only most of you, I planned to keep some of you alive" he added.

"That's not helping your situation" Natalia hissed back increasing her grip on her lightsaber.

The man was silent the outline of his hands folded behind his back was visible to them.

Natalia lunged forward to put her blade through the normal humans chest and end this. The man quickly spun on the heel of his foot and landed a kick to her stomach. She flew backwards and slammed into the back wall near Salvador and Brittney. Picture frames fell of the wall as she slammed against it.

Salvador was deeply surprised by the mans strength and speed. He quickly unclipped his own lightsaber and ignited the red blade in front of him. The red glow of the blade illuminated the room to a point. "Ah" the man said turning fully to look at Salvador. "You must be the boy who escaped us eight years ago. The boy from Rivers Ville" he said.

Salvador was silent, slowly pacing in front of his opponent. Brittney was a few feet behind him keeping up with his pacing. She stopped behind him and decided that she would not get in his way. She backed off several feet and stood with her back against the wall that Natalia had slammed into.

Natalia pushed herself up and shook off the blow. "That was not a normal kick" she stated glaring at the man.

"Very observant" the man replied. "True, that was not a normal human kick"

The next move he made put Salvador and Natalia in a surprised frozen state for several seconds. A red lightsaber blade ignited in front of the man. The glow from the lightsaber blade illuminated the mans chest. It was covered with some type of metal armor and covered his entire chest and his arms. The silver metal reflected the glow from the blade. The man seemed to be in his late forties, with a short little beard and mustache.

"You're a force user" Salvador muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Correct" the man replied with a grin.

"You're hunting down your own kind?" Natalia asked angrily.

"Just because I am a freak, does not mean that I must side with the freaks" he answered.

"You planned to kill every force user, until only you were left" Salvador said staring his pacing again.

"Clever boy" the man replied with a slight nod. "Correct. I planned to be the only force user left"

"That can't be your plan" Natalia shot back. "If it was, why would you admit to it before it came to fruition?"

"Because it is impossible to stop it now" he answered simply. "I will be the only force user left, that much is inevitable" he added.

"You'll die here" Natalia said charging forward but this time she was prepare for a battle of the force.

She brought her lightsaber down from above her head and the man blocked it with his own blade and spun to his right. Her blade slid down his and cut into the floor. She turned her body halfway in time to use one of her hands to block another kick. She grabbed his foot and tried to spin him by throwing his foot into a spin but that backfired on her very quickly. The moment she spun his foot his second foot came around and slammed her right in the face sending her spinning backwards and crashing into the table.

Suddenly the man deactivated his lightsaber and threw it at Salvador. At the very instant the lightsaber hilt landed in front of Salvador two figures smashed through the glass wall. Salvador could make out one male, and one female. The man ignited a green lightsaber, and the female a blue lightsaber.


	18. Chapter 18: Shroud

Chapter Eighteen: Shroud

Stacy and Joe smashed through the glass window into the director's office and ignited their lightsabers. Using the force they could feel the director in a corner of the room, defenseless. They saw two red lightsaber blades: one several meters to their right, and the other on the other side of the room.

"Get the director" Joe ordered jumping forward to meet the Sith on the furthest side of the room.

Stacy dashed in the directors direction, her blue lightsaber at her side. She was cut off by the Sith that was meters from where they entered the room. The Sith engaged her with a fierce barrage of lightsaber techniques pushing Stacy backwards several feet before she was able to switch to a better defensive stance and began defending in one spot.

She spun and twisted her lightsaber to meet her opponents lightsaber and block it. Their blades hissed and crackled as they clashed over and over.

Joe met the other Sith with a barrage of attacks that would have pushed any other Sith back. But this Sith held their ground perfectly matching Joe move for move. Joes green blade and the Siths red blade met with a crackling noise.

Joe tried several times to land a physical blow on his opponent, momentarily wielding his lightsaber with one hand, and attacking with 

the other. Each time the Sith blocked it with their arm, leg, or lightsaber hilt.

The room was dark aside from the glow of the lightsabers and the light they cast over the room.

Joe was in the middle of a sequence of lightsaber attacks when he decided to switch the position of his hand-a move he would regret. In that instant where he shifted his hands the Sith used that instant that his defense was weakest to attack. He drove a fist smashing into Joes face and sending him stumbling backwards.

He quickly recovered but the tide of the battle had changed: Joe was now the one on the defense, and the Sith on the very strong attack.

Stacy was able to keep up the attack for several more sequences before the Sith she was battling was able to break through her sequence and being a sequence of her own. Stacy was no on the defensive, and she could tell that her master had been put in the same position she was in.

The two separate battles raged on for several minutes with no side showing any sign of giving up or making another mistake. Then suddenly a dense layer of some type of black like fog began to fall over the room slowly canceling out all sight except for the lightsaber blades. Now the light coming from the lightsabers no longer illuminated anything. The dark side of the force shrouded the room.

Stacy stopped for only a moment when the fog had settled in canceling all sight aside from the lightsaber blades. In that moment she felt a sharp kick slam into her side sending her tumbling to the ground, her lightsaber fell out of her grip.

She heard the lightsaber being caught in mid air by the Sith she was fighting.


	19. Chapter 19: The Fall of Mike Moore

Chapter Nineteen: The Fall of Mike Moore

Natalia slammed a sharp kick into her opponents side sending her opponent tumbling to the ground. She reached out and caught the blue lightsaber. With her shroud of darkness canceling everyone vision aside from the lightsaber blades, she could finally do her secret mission.

Reaching out with the dark side of the force she found Brittney almost directly behind Salvador, staying behind him as he was protecting her. She gripped the blue lightsaber tightly and deactivated it. Using the dark side of the force she clouded everybody's ability to feel with the force. She deactivated her lightsaber and melted into the darkness she had spawned. She knelt down in a corner and threw the lightsaber hilt of the Jedi towards where Brittney was standing.

Closing her eyes and focusing with the force she lifted it into the air slowly moving across Salvador and the other Jedi's continued fight. Even though they could not see each others bodies; just being able to see their lightsabers was enough to keep them battling.

She moved the lightsaber hilt until she could feel that it was mere inches from Brittney's hand. She thrust the hilt of the blade into Brittney's hand and used the force to ignite the blade. The blade sprang to life right behind Salvador. Without his ability to sense with the force, Salvador had to assume that it was the second Jedi using the cover of the new darkness to sneak up behind him-it worked.

In one swift motion Salvador parried the blow from the Jedi and landed a slash across Brittney's chest. Natalia smiled through the darkness. She heard the sound of Brittney's body collapsing to the ground and saw the lightsaber deactivate. Now all she had to do was prevent any more deaths. If even one more person died then it would be easy for Salvador to place Brittney's death on the one who died. If one of the Jedi died he could easily surmise that that Jedi was the one who killed her; if she did then he could blame it on her; if the director died he could blame it on him.

However if only one person died, and he knew that he had killed that person. Then he would have no choice but to accept that he had killed Brittney.

Suddenly Natalia realized something. If she wanted Salvador to believe that he killed Brittney then everyone else in the room must live…including the director. One missions failure for another missions success. She decided that the mission that Storm had given her was more important. The director would be spared his life this time.

She now needed the Jedi to grab the director and run. Which meant she needed to disappear long enough for the Jedi she was fighting to grab him, but not long enough for Salvador to notice her absence. She decided to lift the dark side fog and jump to the opposite side of the room. She used the force to throw the Jedi her weapon back.

The dense layer of dark fog lifted and the Jedi she had been fight sprang to her feet igniting her lightsaber. Natalia decided to play the exhausted card. She activated her lightsaber but got down on one knee breathing heavily.

The Jedi did exactly as Natalia had wanted. She decided that the safety of the director was more important that a Siths life. She dashed forward and grabbed the director from the ground where he had been laying. "Master, I've got him!" she yelled to the other Jedi.

"Right!" the male Jedi yelled back jumping backwards and running towards the broken wall of glass.

The two Jedi leapt out of the broken wall and into the night of the city. Natalia looked over to where Brittney's body was; and chanced a quick evil grin.

Salvador looked down at her body completely frozen. His lightsaber blade held at his side, the blade pointing towards the ground. How did this happen?! He yelled at himself in his mind. He could feel his eyes start to sting as tears started to leak and roll down his cheeks. A lightsaber slash across the chest…exactly where he had slashed the opponent with the blue lightsaber.

But this didn't make any sense, why would Brittney have a blue lightsaber? She was not attuned to the force!

He fell to his knees beside her body dropping his lightsaber. His lightsaber deactivated as it hit the floor. His head slumped over as he mourned her death. She was the only women he ever loved…the only women he wanted to be with. Now she was gone…gone…GONE!!

A massive wave of dark side energy pulsated out from Salvador's body. The massive wave of dark side energy shattered the pictures on the wall; crushed the metal around the room, and turned the wooden desk into nothing but dust.

"I…couldn't have" he whispered to himself. "I…just couldn't have"

The truth was starting to sink in…he had killed Brittney; the women he loved. He could feel his anger and rage at himself boiling, ready to overflow into the world. He leaned in and kissed her on her lifeless lips. He did not give any sign that he heard the footsteps walking towards him. "Salvador…" Natalia's voice said in a low tone.

Salvador jumped to his feet and called his lightsaber to his hand. He activated the red blade and slashed at Natalia. She rolled out of the way. "Salvador!" she yelled in response. "What's wrong with you?!"

"This is all your guys' fault!" Salvador yelled in rage.

"Our fault?!" Natalia shouted back. "We did not kill her! You did!"

"You guys wanted this to happen!" he yelled back. "You guys wanted her dead!"

"Yes, but we did not kill her!" she yelled back igniting her lightsaber.

"This is your FAULT!" he shot forward and threw her back with a massive cross slash.

Natalia stumbled backwards then leapt out of the broken glass wall onto the roof of the massive building. She felt Salvador follow her in her leap.

The sky started to thunder and rain began to fall down on the roof top. Their lightsabers hissed as the ran came into contact with their blades. Salvador ran forward unleashing a massive barrage of attacks on Natalia.

Natalia was pushed back by the sheer force of his attacks. She had no choice but to keep ducking and twisting out of the way of his attacks. If she tried to block with her blade he would only break through her guard and strike her down.

This is not how this was suppose to be, she thought. He was suppose to blame himself then become a pawn of the Sith, not turn against them like this!

She was forced backwards by an explosive of dark side energy that shoved her back. In that instant she was struck by a massive wave of force lightning coming out of Salvador's outstretched hand. She was brought smashing to the ground and squirming like a fish out of water, screaming in pain and agony as the bolts coursed through her body.

Salvador's eyes glowed yellow with his rage and hatred. He unleashed his wave of lightning until her body twitched and squirmed no more. Natalia's body lay on the ground, smoke coming from her charred flesh.

The rain began to come down harder as he turned around to answer a presence that had just presented itself: Darth Storm stood at the edge of the roof of the building looking at the scene before him. "Darth Salvador" he said with a satisfied smile. "Your ascension into the dark side is now complete"

Salvador pointed the tip of his blade at Darth Storm. "And your fall will soon be complete" he shot back.

Storms yellow eyes grew wide with surprise. "My fall?" he repeated.

"You are a leader who sticks to the shadows while others die on your behalf" Salvador replied pacing back and forth in front of Storm. "Your rule is weak, and that is why we are loosing this war"

"What insolence is this?" Storm asked angrily. "I took you in, I gave you power, I allowed that women to live!" he yelled.

"Because you knew that if you guys did anything to her I would never help you" Salvador replied. "You did that to keep me happy" he stopped pacing. "But that happiness is now gone" he added. "Now all that is left is for me to gain more power, so much power that I will never love anyone but myself!"

"This is not like you" Storm replied. "You never talk of only power"

"That was because Mike Moore still lived inside this body" Salvador shot back. "With the death of Brittney, the fall of Mike Moore was complete" he added. "Now all that is left is me! Darth Salvador!"

Storm was silent.

"And I no longer have use for you, Storm"

Darth Storm reached inside his robe and pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the red blade. "So be it" he said. "This will be the end of your life, Darth Salvador"

"It will be the end of yours, Darth Storm"

The two Sith Lords charged at each other as the rain increased and the thunder boomed above them.


	20. Chapter 20: Never Ending War

Chapter Twenty: Never Ending War

Their two red blades met with an awesome clash of skill and raw power. The rain hammered down on them, the sky lit up with bolts of lightning, and their lightsabers hissed on contact with the wet rain.

Darth Storm started off the fight with an impressive array of saber sequences that force Darth Salvador back several meters. He spun, twirled, and rotated as he pushed Salvador back further; his black robe whipping and flapping in the heavy wind and with his movements.

Salvador was put on the defensive from the beginning. Switching to the defense style he had mastered under Storms teachings. He blocked and parried Storms strikes as they came from all directions: above, below, left, right, diagonal. Darth Storm was clearly living up to his reputation he had conjured.

Storm threw a strike at Salvador's legs, but Salvador evaded it by leaping over the blade as it sliced through the air at his knees. In mid-air Salvador spun in a circle and unleashed a whip kick with added power from the dark side at Storms face. Storm ducked and back rolled out of the move.

Salvador thrust out his fingers and unleashed a wave of force lightning from his finger tips. Storm brought his lightsaber blade up to absorb the lightning. The rooftop lit up with light as the red blade of Storms weapon absorbed the fierce lightning barrage from Salvador.

Storm threw off the rest of the lightning with a flick of his lightsaber and a push from the dark side. He spun on his heel and thrust out his palm throwing out a devastating wave of dark side energy that brought Salvador off his feet.

Salvador flew to the edge of the rooftop before he was able to brush off the massive force push. He was now standing on the very edge of the rooftop: fifty stories above ground level. He used the force to help himself balance on the ledge while keeping his eyes constantly trained on Storm.

The two Sith Lords now stared at each other, neither one showing any sign of making the next move. The rain came down even harder now, drenching the two Siths. Salvador removed his robe and dropped it over the edge of the building. Storm removed his robe and threw it to the ground. The added weight of a soaked robe would only slow them down and decrease their overall speed and accuracy when it came to defense.

The two Siths yellow eyes burned with an extremely powerful hatred and rage that was unmatched by any other. They glared at each other as another loud BOOM of thunder erupted over their heads followed by a massive bolt of lightning.

"It did not have to turn out this way!" Storm yelled over the sound of the falling rain.

"Your rule is weak!" Salvador yelled back. "You will do nothing for the Sith the way you are now!"

"You believe you can run things better than I can?!" Storm yelled back.

"Yes!" Salvador answered.

Salvador flipped forward towards Storms position. Storm rolled out of the way as Salvador's blade stabbed through the spot Storm had been standing moments earlier. Storm lunged forward and attempted a side stab into Salvador's gut.

Salvador brought his red blade around his side and parried the attack, sending the blade of Storms weapon stabbing harmlessly up into the rain filled air-but Storm had been prepare for such a move. He quickly regained his stance and flipped his red blade in a complete circle towards Salvador's hand.

Salvador instinctively pulled back, but not fast enough. His red blade shut down as the tip of his lightsaber hilt was sliced in two. Red sparks shot out from the severed tip of the now useless hilt. Storm launched a kick that slammed Salvador in the chest and caused him to stumble backwards. Something metal fell from Salvador's belt and skidded across the rooftop.

Salvador fell on his back and scampered backwards several inches before turning around, still on his back to face his opponent.

Storm advanced slowly on his now defenseless opponent savoring his triumph. His red blade angled towards the ground as he dragged the tip of the blade across the rooftop as he made his menacing approach to his prey.

He stopped his slow approach only when he towered over his opponent. He glared down at Salvador with a deep rooted resentment. "It did not have to be this way" he said over the loud pounding of the 

rain. "This path is of your choosing" he angled his blade towards Salvador's chest.

The two warriors were completely soaked from the ever increasing rain fall. Rain slid down Salvador's face as he stared into his old mentors yellow eyes. He showed no sign of fear, of regret, or of defeat; Salvador radiated nothing but power and unshakable determination.

Storm brought his red blade up over his head to deliver the killing blow that would end Salvador's life once and for all. He brought his blade down on Salvador-but at the last possible moment Salvador rolled to his left as the blade came down where he had been moments ago. He rolled to his feet and threw out the palm of his hand and called the metal object that had fallen from his belt to his hand. A blue blade of energy erupted into existence.

Storm could not help but show a little surprise at this move. "You had a second weapon?" he asked his yellow eyes wide.

"The female Jedi had two lightsabers on her" Salvador replied bringing the blue blade to defense position in front of him. "I stole one of her lightsabers as she was fighting Natalia" he added.

"You anticipated a fight like this" Storm stated slowly.

"I had a feeling that a big fight was coming up, the cause of that fight was not able to come to me. But I knew that I would be better off with a second hidden weapon" Salvador explained.

Salvador used the force to dash to where Storm stood. Storm sidestepped out of the way and quickly regained his composure. A grin 

appeared on Storms face. "You killed the woman you loved, how does that feel?" he asked Salvador.

"Shut up!" Salvador yelled charging forward.

Salvador aimed a slash at Storms head which Storm easily parried, as he tried to spin around to counter attack Salvador was one step ahead of him; using the same maneuver but in the opposite direction. He slammed a kick right into Storms face sending him flying backwards and sliding on the wet rooftop. His lightsaber bounced out of his hands.

Storm slowly pushed himself up so he could stand up straight. He looked at Salvador. "Good, very good" he complimented. "There has been no Sith before you who could disarm me aside from Darth Palin" he said with a grin. "Now, do it. Finish it, kill me! Do it! KILL ME!" he screamed at Salvador.

Salvador charged forward to deliver the finishing blow, and kill Darth Storm. He reached a meters length from his opponent when he slashed with his blade. Storm dropped to the ground on his back and brought his legs up and planted them on Salvador's chest. In one fluid motion he thrusted his legs backwards and preformed a back flip. The force of the pull from his legs sent Salvador flying over the edge of the building falling to the streets below.

Salvador did not know what hit him until it was too late. He fell fifty floors and slammed on top of a trailer connected to a semi truck. He rolled off the side and fell to the ground. He heard the squealing as cars slammed on their breaks and swerved to avoid hitting him as he lay on the street.

He slowly opened his eyes which had momentarily closed on impact with the concrete ground. He pushed himself up with some difficulty. His back was in agonizing pain, and that pain was pulsating through out his whole body. He managed to stand up on his two feet and turn around to see a taxi on a collision course with him. The road was too wet, the taxi could not stop in time. In a sudden spur of anger and rage Salvador lashed out with the dark side flipping the taxi backwards and causing it to crash into several other cars.

He turned back around to see Storm land on the ground about ten meters in front of him. Using the dark side to keep the fall from hurting him Storm created an indent in the pavement where he had landed.

Storm stood up to his full height and stared at Salvador. "You cannot beat me!" he yelled at his old student.

"This battle will decide that, not you!" Salvador yelled back using the dark side to suppress the pain pulsating through his body.

He called his lightsaber back to his hand and ignited the blue blade in front of him. Storm unleashed a massive wave of Sith Lightning and ripped through the air towards Salvador.

Salvador brought his lightsaber blade up and absorbed the lightning. He jumped forward and began a barrage of power lightsaber strikes that put Storm on the defensive position.

The streets were filled with people watching the battle and people running away as the two Sith Lords battled their way down the street. Storm parried a blow that was aimed at his legs then grabbed a car with the dark side and hurdled it at Salvador.

Salvador slashed his lightsaber vertically and sliced the car in two and used the force to separate the two pieces before they could touch him. He then grabbed the two pieces with the force and threw them back at Storm.

Storm used the force to deflect the two pieces of car and send them smashing into the sidewalk filled with innocent bystanders. Storm flash dashed forward and almost caught Salvador off guard. Salvador blocked the red blade with his blue blade and the two blades held their connection. They sizzled, crackled, and hissed as the rain continued to fall on the city.

They two blades separated then clashed again as the two Siths continued their fierce battle.

They made their way down the street as they continued their battle. Pedestrians running for cover as the two Siths did not care for their safety and even used some of the pedestrians as shields against the others attacks.

Salvador was being pushed backwards by Storms attacks. He was left on the defensive once again. His defenses were barely holding against Storms relentless attacks. It was at this moment Salvador realized: as powerful as he was, he was not yet powerful enough to kill Darth Storm; he still needed more training.

At that instant Storm smashed through the last of Salvador's defenses and kicked his lightsaber out of his hand and sent it flying across the street. He pushed forward with the force throwing Salvador up against a cement building.

Salvador's back slammed against the side of the building and his ability to suppress the pain vanished. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on his butt, with his back against the wall. His head dropped down so his face stared at the ground.

Storm approached his prey this time with a little more speed. Knowing full well that Salvador may have another trick up his sleeve. He stopped inches from where Salvador sat, his back against the wall of the building.

"I told you" Storm said. "You cannot beat me, Salvador"

Salvador managed to gain some of his strength back and lifted his head up to stare into the face of what would soon be his executioner. Rain drops slid down his face as the rain continued to pour down on them.

"If only you had waited a little longer" Storm continued. "You would have been more capable of killing me"

Storm thrusted his blade forward. Salvador closed his eyes to his fate. The red lightsaber blade cut through Salvador's chest with no resistance. Salvador's body went limb and lifeless.

Storm removed his blade from Salvador's chest and shut the weapon down. He whipped around turning his back to Salvador's body-he felt an extreme sharp pain pulsate from his chest through out the rest of his body. He slowly stared down at his chest, the blue lightsaber blade that Salvador had been fighting with had flow threw his chest.

He strained with what little life he had left in him to look behind him where Salvador's body lay.

Salvador's eyes were open, pulsating with extreme rage and hatred for his old master. He had used the force to call his lightsaber and send it stabbing through Storms chest.

"But…how?" Storm asked as he fell to his knees then landed with a THUD on the ground.

Salvador slowly stood up his chest bleeding profusely. He clasped his right hand over his wound and called his lightsaber to his hand. He shut down the weapon and attached it back to his belt. He glared down at his old masters dead body, blood pouring out of his wound. "Foolish old man" Salvador muttered as he turned his back on his old masters body and headed to get his wound fixed.


	21. Chapter 21: Siblings

Chapter Twenty One: Siblings

Stacy and Joe safely made it back to their temporary headquarters: a run down hotel in Queens Section of New York. Stacy placed the director down on the floor once they entered their room. The man had some type of weird metallic armor covering his entire body except for his head. The man looked to be in his late forties to early fifties.

Stacy walked over and sat down on the bed staring at the man. Something wasn't right about him, but she couldn't put her finger on what was so strange about this man-aside from the metallic armor he wore.

Joe locked the door to the room and turned to the director. "You must be the director of the Guardians" he stated.

"I am" the director answered. "Call me Rick" he added.

"Why are you wearing that strange armor?" Stacy asked unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Ah, yes" Rick replied looking down at his armored chest. "This metal is a special type of metal we call Vibranium" he answered. "It is able to withstand any form of attack, bullet, fire, water, electricity, even the energy from your lightsabers" he added. "It is the best form of protection that I could think of for a man of my standing in this war"

"If that's your only protection, then why did you willingly give up that information?" Stacy asked.

Rick smiled. "Clever girl" he commented. "I willingly gave you that information because there is nothing that can be done to remove this armor" he answered. "You see once it is isolated and formed into the actual armor I wear, it is then fused with my skin" he explained. "This armor is basically my skin now" he added.

Stacy sat there staring at Rick. "That's…your skin?" she asked slowly.

"Yes" Rick answered. "And it will be my skin until the day I die"

"Which will be a long ways down the road" Joe said. "Director-"

"Rick" he corrected him.

"Sorry" Joe apologized. "Rick, you may not like force users, whether they be Sith or Jedi. But we did not capture you to force you to do anything, or to hurt you. We took you to keep you safe" he explained. "You are free to walk out that door at any moment you wish" he indicated the door and unlocked it with a wave of his hand.

"Basically what he's saying is" Stacy began. "We are the only thing keeping you safe from the Sith right now. We are all that stands between you and your inevitable death if you don't learn to trust us" she explained with a sharp tone.

"I can feel some level of hatred coming from you girl" Rick replied his smiling vanishing. "You hate us" he added.

"I dislike you Guardians with a great passion" she replied with a sigh closing her eyes.

"May I ask why?" he asked clearly curious.

Joe stood to the side of the conversation ready to intervene if Stacy lost a level of control over herself.

There was silence for several seconds before Stacy said. "Because you guys took everything from me"

"Took everything from you?" he repeated. "How so?" he asked curiously.

She slowly opened her eyes and look at Joe who slowly nodded for her to answer the question.

"Eight years ago" she began closing her eyes half way. "You guys killed my family…my mother…father…and brother" she said in a low and soft voice.

Ricks eyes opened wide. "Your brother?" he repeated.

"Mike Moore" she replied looking down at the carpeted floor. "And probably Brittney too since he was with her" she added.

Rick stared at Stacy for several long seconds then eyed Joe standing next to Stacy. "We killed Mike Moore?" he asked Joe.

"Yes" Joe answered with no hesitation.

Suddenly Ricks face lit up as he understood what she was talking about. "Eight years ago…Rivers Ville" he muttered.

Stacy slowly nodded her head.

Joe failed to notice the slight grin that momentarily appeared on Ricks face before it vanished. "So you and Mike were brother and sister?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Siblings" he whispered to himself.

_They're both here in this city!_ Rick thought to himself.

"As it is clearly obvious" Joe began. "Your headquarters is no longer a safe place" he stated.

"You may not care to hear what we think" Stacy said standing up from the bed. "But I suggest you leave New York" she added fully opening her eyes. "The Sith will be back, and they will be stronger than they were last time"

Rick stood up from his chair and smiled. "I must admit" he said. "I may hate all force users, but I will admit that I am grateful for your help" he confessed. "However, this does not change the Guardians position on this war" he added.

"I understand" Joe replied with a nod.

Joe walked over to a suitcase laying in the bed and opened it. He pulled out a trench coat and handed it to Rick. "This will hide your metal armor skin" he said.

Rick put the coat on and buttoned it up fully. It did indeed hide every inch of his metallic skin. Without another word he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Stacy stood there watching the closed door with an emptiness in her eyes. Joe walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He is basically the one who killed my family" she whispered. "I can't help but feel that it dishonors my family to just let him walk out of here like this" she explained.

"Your family was an honorable one" he replied. "They would not want you to take a life or hurt a life on their behalf" he said in a sympathetic voice. "Go and tell the clerk at the desk that we are checking out"

"Right" she replied walking out of the room.

When the door was closed behind her Joe sat on the bed and released a massive sigh. "That was too close" he muttered to himself. "She almost learned the truth about her brother"


	22. Chapter 22: Reign

Chapter Twenty Two: Reign

Salvador stumbled as he made his way down an alley next to where the Sith in the city had set up their temporary base. His wound was bleeding even worse now; he had tore off a section of his t-shirt and wrapped it tightly around his chest wound, the torn piece of shirt was now dark red with blood. He clasped his hand over the torn piece of clothing, he could feel the blood soaking through the cloth and onto his hand.

He needed to get back to the Sith base and get someone to heal him. As he made his way through the alleys and backstreets as to not attract any more attention his mind was racing. He had managed to kill Darth Storm one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the order. Once the other Siths learn what he had done, they would surely betray and try to kill him. There was only one way to avoid that: kill them first.

But he needed them to help him fight the Jedi. He would have to lie about Darth Storms death and manipulate the situation to his favor. First off, he needed to get healed. The apartment building where the Sith were came into sight only a block away.

He used his left hand to hold himself up as he made his way towards the building. He could feel his right hand, which was clenched over his wrapped wound, soaked in blood. His vision was beginning to go blurry on him. He found it hard to focus on the building and started to sway slightly as he braced himself with his left hand against the side of a building.

He coughed and blood came out of his mouth and splashed on the wet ground. He was dying. He reached the building and used the force to throw open the door. Several black robed Siths spun around to see what it was.

Darth Salvador stumbled into the apartment building, blood now dripping form his right hand which was still over his wrapped wound. Several Sith ran forward and grabbed both his arms to help him balance. "Lord Salvador, what happened?" a Sith asked as he helped Salvador down a hall.

Salvador decided the best thing to do for now was to play it quietly. To not say anything until he was fully healed. Whether he wanted to answer the question or not, it did not matter. Moments later Salvador fell unconscious from massive blood loss.

His mind was now completely black. All remnants of Mike Moore, gone. Salvadors mind was now nothing more than a black veil with nothing behind it but power. Pure, raw, uncut power that would soon be all his. He slowly opened his eyes; he could feel a slight warmth coming from his chest where he had been stabbed.

His eyes slid down and he saw a red glow coming from his chest. He looked up and saw a black robed female Sith holding her hands open over his wound. "Mary" he whispered softly.

The female Sith opened her eyes and looked at Salvador. "Lord Salvador" she replied with a slight nod. "I have stopped the bleeding and replenished the blood you lost during your journey back; I'm in the process of closing the wound now with Sith Alchemy" she explained. 

"But there will be a scar that won't heal, after all, a lightsaber did go completely threw you" she added.

Salvador relaxed his body and closed his eyes.

"What exactly happened?" she asked still working on his wound.

"Jedi" he answered softly. "Came through the window of the directors office. Two of them, more than likely a Jedi Master and a Knight" he explained. "The two Jedi first ganged up on Natalia and killed her. They then came after me" he went on. "I was able to hold them back but at the cost of Brittney's life. The male Jedi whom I assume was the master killed her. Then Lord Storm arrived and began fighting the Jedi.

"He took them both on at once and handled himself extremely well. I ran forward to try and help, but I was doing nothing but holding him back so I backed off-a move that cost Lord Storm his life. The Jedi Master killed him moments after my retreat" he explained.

Mary was silent while listening, still closing up Salvadors wound.

"I ran forward and tried to help Lord Storm but it was too late to stop his death. His last words were that I take his place and assist the Sith in the utter destruction of the Jedi and the Guardians" he continued.

Mary pulled her arms back from Salvadors exposed chest. "Done" she said.

Salvador sat up and looked at his chest. There was a visible scar on the spot where he was stabbed. The scar was about an inch and a half wide in a circular form that covered the edge of the wound.

He whipped his legs over the side of the table he had been placed on and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "We lost a great battle today" he whispered. "And one of the best warriors and Sith Masters we have"

Mary nodded. "Yes we have" she agreed. "But we still have you. Lord Storms most prized student, and one he continually spoke for" she added. "His legacy you could say"

"He was a great mentor and role model. I only hope that I can live up to the expectations he had for me" he replied.

"You will" she assured him. "Every Sith has watched and listened of your progress through out the past eight years. They are all pretty loyal to you" she explained.

"I would have brought Lord Storms body back with me" he began. "But I was just too wounded, I had to think of my own survival"

"How did you get wounded?" she asked suddenly.

"The Jedi Knight managed to catch me off guard when I saw Lord Storm fall. The Knight stabbed me in my chest and kicked me to the ground. I thought I was dead but something brought me back" he explained.

"The will of the dark side" she stated.

Salvador nodded. That was one aspect of his fight with Storm he could not wrap his head around. He accepted his death and allowed Storms blade to go through him with no resistance…how _was_ he alive? Was it truly the will of the dark side that he live? Or was it his own power and lust for greater strength that brought him back from the pits of death?

Either way, it did not matter to him. He was alive, and now he would take Storms place in the Sith. All he needed to do now was to manipulate the Sith into fighting the way he sees fit until the Jedi and Guardians are all dead. Then he will kill the rest of the Sith, leaving only him. But that was still far off in the future, he needed to stay focused on what he needed to do in the present, not the future.

There are still Sith inside the order that are not loyal to him and may not believe him. They would have to be taught to believe him, but he could not use force for that would only draw suspicion onto himself. Something he did not need right now.

He decided that his best bet at the current moment was to not talk about what happened unless he was asked. He would not try to push that Storm had said that he wanted Salvador to take his place. He would let that part of his tale sink in naturally.

He also needed to see Cleb about making a new lightsaber for him. The Jedis lightsaber had fallen off of his belt as he staggered back to the apartment building, he needed a new blade.

Darth Salvador rose from the table and walked out of the room to start his new reign.


	23. Chapter 23: Family Reunion

Chapter Twenty Three: Family Reunion

Stay woke from her sleep with a jerk. She could feel sweat running down her face as she slowly sat up in her bed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand and sighed. She sat in her bed trying to remember the dream she had just had, but no matter how hard she tried the memory would not come.

She had been having this problem recently she would have a dream, then wake up and have no clue what she had just dreamt about. This had never happened to her before she had always been able to remember her dreams in extreme detail. But the past few days have been like this, unable to remember her dreams.

She threw her legs over the side of her bed and buried her head in her hands. After several seconds she removed her face from her hands and stood up. After they had left the run down hotel they had moved to a much more comfortable hotel. This one was much, much better than the dump they had been staying at. This one actually had running water, and was extremely clean and spacious.

Her and Joe had separate rooms but they could feel that they were each safe through the force.

She walked to the kitchen area and grabbed something to drink. She walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge. She popped open the can and took a long, big gulp.

She brushed her long brown hair out of her face and thought of what their next move should be now. They had already saved the director from the Sith once, and if he followed their suggestion then he would be leaving the city by now. What else was there in New York for them? She thought that they should just return back to where the other Jedi are and come up with a plan to fight the Sith.

Then she was struck with an idea: why don't they find out where the Sith are hiding in New York? They know that there are Sith in the city from their attempt to kill the director of the Guardians. If they can find where they are hiding right now, then they could capture them and get them to hand over information pertaining to other Sith locations.

But would Joe agree to this? Would he want to stop the Sith in this city before they left or would he just blow it off?

She would have to bring this suggestion to him when he woke up. Until then she needed to clear her mind and get more rest, if he did agree to allow them to search for the Sith in the city, then she would be in for a lot of fighting.

Salvador packed the last of Brittney's possessions into a box he had grabbed from another Siths room. He held a picture in his hands, a framed picture of him and Brittney. "No" he whispered to himself. "That is Mike in the picture…not me" he threw it into the box and the glass protecting the picture shattered on impact with the other possessions.

He kicked the box across the floor to the other side of the room then exited the room. He walked down the hall and stopped outside of 

another room. He knocked once then without waiting for a reply walked inside.

The room was filled with smoke and radiated heat like a volcano. A figure stood in the middle of the dense never ending layers of smoke. "Do you have it ready" Salvador asked.

The figure turned to face the new comer. "Ah, Lord Salvador" the figure greeted. "Yes, your new lightsaber" the figure threw something out of the smoke.

Salvador caught the handle of his new lightsaber and without a thank you he whipped around and walked out of the room back into the hallway. He had too much to do right now. He had an idea of how he could use his lie of how the Jedi killed Storm to get revenge for his failed mission.

He walked into the main room of the apartment building where all the other Sith were gathered. They all turned and watched as he walked past them all to the front of the room. He turned and faced them.

"I have called you all to this room tonight for a few simple reasons" Salvador began in a low pitched voice. "First, to say that Darth Storms death will not be in vein; he was one of the best Sith Masters in the order and will be honored with the justified revenge that his death deserves. Second, I believe I have located the location of the two Jedi responsible for his death" he explained.

The crowd of Siths all began to whisper when he stated he had found the location of Storms killers.

"They will not be there for long" he continued. "They killed Lord Storm, and will come after us as well. We need to strike before they can strike us first. We need to strike with the fury and vengeance that we all feel right now" he preached. "We need to strike them not only for ourselves" he started to raise his voice as he continued to speak. "But for revenge for Lord Storms death! For the past eight years we have only fought the Guardians, ignoring the Jedi and focusing on the enemy that both sides share-but they have broken that trend by killing one of us! They have reignited the war between the Jedi and the Sith!"

The crowd of Siths began to raise to their feet and clap at Darth Salvadors words.

"Lord Storm appointed me to take his place as he died, and I will use that new power to bring his killers to their knees!" he continued. "We will show them once again how dangerous the Sith can truly be! And how they will pay when they kill one of us!" he finished.

The crowd was now cheering as he walked out of the room. Now he had the rest of them backing him in his hunt for the two Jedi who brought his mission to failure. Now he could get his revenge. As he walked towards the door to the building two robe Siths walked in his path.

One of the Siths had short brown hair and a very slightly muscular frame. "We want to come with you, Salvador" he said.

"Mark" Salvador said. "Why do you want to come with me?"

"Because" Mark took a step forward. "I don't fully agree with your story" he stated.

"Nor do I" the second Sith said taking a step forward. This Sith had short blonde hair and a skinny body.

"Me and Travis are coming, whether you like it or not" Mark said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this" Travis said.

"Fine" Salvador shoved his way past them. "Just don't get in my way"

Stacy and Joe sat across from each other, Joe in deep thought. "I see what you are saying" he said. "But that was not our mission"

"Our mission is completed, so now we are free to start another one" she shot back. "Besides, the Sith numbers here have got to be few like us; we could take them if we catch them off guard" she persisted.

"For the past eight years the Sith and the Jedi have avoided confrontations" he replied standing up and folding his arms behind his back. "The Sith have focused on the Guardians and we have focused on protecting the Guardians from their wrath. We cannot break this trend now" he explained.

"The trend has already been broken!" Stacy jumped up. "They attacked the director of the Guardians and we fought them, the trend was broken at that very moment" she pushed. "We need to capture the Sith here, that would not only weaken their overall forces, but it would give us valuable information if we can get them to talk. Information on future Sith plans, weapons, and tactics-it would help us protect the Guardians!"

"The Sith do not pair up in twos like the Jedi, Stacy" he replied. "They most likely have at least ten Siths in this city. Two Jedi cannot taken on ten Siths no matter the rank, and come out alive" he explained. "It 

would be nothing less than a suicide mission" he added. "Now if we had more then just the two of us then I would greatly consider your proposal, but we just don't have the strength or power to take on that many"

"But-" Stacy was cut off by a massive tremor in the force.

Joe felt it too. He walked over to the window of their hotel and gently pull the curtains back. He saw three robed figures walking through the night and into the building.

"The Sith" he whispered.

Salvador, Mark and Travis made their way up the stairs to the second floor of the hotel building. They had their lightsabers in their hands but not activated.

Salvador stopped outside the door he could feel the light side of the force coming from. He kicked down the door and at the same time activating his lightsaber. He saw two other lightsabers activate inside the room one blue, one green. The man and woman that had gotten in their way just a few nights before.

Mark and Travis activated their lightsabers and charged the male Jedi. With those two idiots charging at the male Jedi, Salvador was left with the female.

He charged forward unleashing a barrage of lightsaber assaults on her, which she blocked one by one. She twisted and turned her body to meet Salvadors moves. She was skilled. She blocked one of his overhead slashes and spun on her heel completely around him until she ended up behind him.

Salvador rolled forward and spun around to keep his eyes on his opponent. His yellow eyes were alive with the rage and fury of a true Sith Lord.

She made a move to run and help the male Jedi but Salvador ended that little move. He leapt forward and cut of her off from her companion. "You're fight's with me, Jedi" he said in a dark voice.

"Stacy!" the male Jedi yelled. "Get out of here!"

Salvador's yellow eyes grew wide at the sound of that name. He glared at the women as she seemed to be contemplating what she should do.

"I'm not leaving without you, Joe!" she yelled back.

Salvador spun around to face the male Jedi upon hearing his name. Now that he got a better look at the Jedi he realized he knew how he was. He was that Jedi who had said he would help, but left him for dead by the Guardians!

In a flash Salvador dashed over and spin kicked Joe through the window of the second floor hotel room. Joe smashed through the glass and fell to the parking lot below.

"You two take the girl!" Salvador yelled jumping down to meet the Jedi who had failed him.

Salvador landed to the ground and the Jedi sprang to his feet and held his lightsaber in defense position in front of him. "You lied to me" Salvador muttered as his rage began to boil even hotter.

"Failed you?" Joe repeated. "Who are you?"

"Darth Salvador" Salvador answered.

Joes face was filled with shock at the sound of the Siths name. "Mike" he whispered.

"Mike is dead!" Salvador yelled. "Killed with his family and the only women he's ever loved!" he pointed the tip of his lightsaber at Joe. "You abandoned him and left him for dead!"

"By the time I arrived at the house you were no where to be found so I had to make a choice!" Joe yelled back.

"What choice?" Salvador asked.

Joe was silent.

"Who is that women up there?" he asked indicating the hotel room where the sounds of lightsabers clashing could be heard.

"No one" Joe answered dashing forward.

Salvador blocked a slash that would have otherwise taken his head clean off and pushed the slash aside. He brought his knee up to knee Joe in the face, but Joe back flipped out of the range of his knee.

Salvador knew that Joe did not want him to know who that woman really was, but why?

The red and green blade of the Sith and the Jedi clashed over and over again as they continued their fight. As they fought Salvadors anger and rage were growing stronger, as was his power. He was quickly starting to overwhelm the Jedi and push him back.

He unleashed a devastating barrage of attacks on his opponent and noticed a slight opening in his defense and took full grasp of it. He 

thrust out with the dark side and shoved him backwards and leapt forward and brought his fist down on top of the Jedis head.

Joe's face slammed into the ground with the impact of a boulder. His skull shook and several of his bone broke on impact with the cement ground.

Salvador stood over his opponent who lay on the ground, face in the cement, his body not showing any sign of moving. Salvador bent down, grabbed the back of the mans head by his hair and pulled his face up from the ground. "Now talk, who is she?" he asked.

When the Jedi did not respond he slammed his head into the ground and pull it up. "Who is she?!" he yelled in anger.

No answer SLAM he slammed the Jedis head into the ground once more and pulled it back up. "Talk! Who is she?!"

Joes face was covered with blood. The pain running through Joes body was crippling. He felt like his whole face was on fire from the pain and the blood. He knew that he would most likely die here, but he would not give up Stacy to Salvador.

Salvador stood up and unleashed a wave of Sith Lightning that ripped through Joes body. Joes body twitched and flopped around on the ground as the electricity tore through his body. "TALK!!" Salvador screamed over Joes screams.

After several seconds of the extreme torment, Joe broke. "You sister!"

In one instant Salvador severed Joes head from his body. It was a reflex he could not control. He flipped up on the air back into the hotel room. 

Stacy was pushed in a corner barely able to hold off the two Siths from killing her.

Salvador dashed forward and sliced Travis in half with one slash form his blade. Mark spun around lost his head a moment later. The two bodies collapsed to the floor in front of him and he stared at Stacy who was in total shock of what had just happened.

"Why…why did you just kill your own friends?" she asked confused.

Without an answer Salvador punched Stacy in the face knocking her unconscious. She fell backwards onto the floor, her lightsaber deactivating and falling out of her hands.

Salvador deactivated his weapon and clipped it on his belt. He bent down and picked up Stacy's unconscious body and walked out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24: Brother

Chapter Twenty Four: Brother

Stacy slowly opened her eyes, unaware as to what had just happened. The last thing she remembered was that Sith killing his own comrades then punching her unconscious. Her face was numb with pain; the Siths punch hurt even more than she could have imagined. She winced as she sat up where she was laying.

She was in some type of solid rock room: the rocks that made the walls and the ground beneath her were wet, black, and some were very sharp.

She looked up and closed her eyes for a moment as a drop of water hit her face. The ceiling of the room she was in was filled with very sharp pointed rocks dripping water to the ground beneath them. The only source of light was a tiny candle in the corner of the room where there was no water dripping down from the ceiling.

She slowly pushed herself to her feet with great difficulty. Her hands kept on slipping on the wet stone floor. After several attempts to push herself up, she finally managed. Her body felt weak and drained; she felt as though she had not had anything to eat or drink in days.

She started to look around for Joe, wanting him to be there with her. She looked all around the room, whispering his name as she went. But nothing, he was not there. She was alone in the cruel grip of an evil Sith Lord.

Why didn't he kill her?

This question burned in her mind. He had even killed his own comrades, why did he only knock her out and drag her here?

She grabbed the tiny candle and used it to light her way around the room so she could find a possible exit. She moved from one corner of the room to the other, trying to find some possible way of escape. All the walls were solid rock, with no gaps, no holes, no openings; as far as concealment went, she was completely sealed in the room.

She tried to reach out with the force to find anything she may have overlooked or missed, but her ability to call upon the force was somehow severely weakened at the moment. She could not call upon it at all.

She placed the candle on a large rock in a corner of the room and sat down on the ground next to it. She pulled her knees up towards her face and rested her chin on them. She wrapped her arms around her legs and just sat there.

She was a prisoner, a prisoner of war. The Sith were brutal monsters, she could only imagine what this Sith was going to do to her to get her to talk about whatever he wanted to know.

She came to a decision gripping her legs closer to her chest. She would not talk, no matter what this Sith did to her. She would not betray her friends that she had made during the past eight years, she would not betray the people who had become like her new family to her. She was not a coward she was not afraid of death or suffering. She has been suffering everyday since her family was all killed.

She buried her head behind her legs and tried to stay calm. She needed to be strong, strong enough to fight off whatever torture this Sith was planning, and strong enough to escape alive.

She started to wonder what had happened to Joe. Before the Sith that had knocked her out returned and killed his comrades she could have sworn that she heard Joe screaming. Could it be possible that he…no! she yelled in her head. Joe was one of the most skilled Jedi in the order. One Sith alone could not take him, it just wasn't possible.

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps walking on the rock ground. She picked her head up and started to look around. The footsteps were coming from the other side of the wall she was sitting against. She jumped up and turned to the wall. The footsteps followed along that wall, turned behind another wall, then abruptly stopped.

There was a tense silence before the rumbling sound of a large moving boulder made her turn around. A large piece of the wall was beginning to move to the side. She stood her ground staring through the new opening in her dark and damp hell hole.

A black robed figure appeared in the opening. It was the Sith that had knocked her out and killed his own friends. He held a candle in his right hand that created a very bright glow that filled nearly the entire room. The Siths eyes were no longer yellow like she had last seen them they were now a shade of black.

"Who are you?" the Sith asked in a somewhat loud voice.

"Who are _you_?" she asked back not caring if she offended the Sith or not.

The Sith stood there in silence for several moments before answering. "I am Darth Salvador, Dark Lord of the Sith"

"Darth Salvador?" she repeated. "I've heard of you before" she added.

"Now answer me, who are you?" Salvador asked.

"You answered me…so I suppose I can answer you" she replied. "My name is Stacy" she answered.

"Last name" he demanded.

"Why?" she shot back. "Why do you want to know my last name?" she asked.

"Depending on your answer, you may live another few minutes" he answered.

Stacy was very confused at this point. Was Salvador looking for someone particular? Or was this just a game he has cooped up to toy with her?

"Moore" she answered after several seconds of tense silence.

She noticed Salvador's eyes grow big and wide at her answer.

"Stacy Moore?" he repeated. "That's not possible"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Stacy Moore is dead" he answered.

"Hey, you asked me for my last name and I told you!" she yelled at him. "Now you're calling me a liar?"

Salvador took several steps towards her. Stacy took a step backwards until her back was pushed against the wall she was in front of.

"Mike Moore" Salvador said after stopping several meters from her. "Does that name mean anything to you?"

Stacy was even more confused at this point. "Yes" she answered. "That's my brother's name, but he's dead" she added.

She saw a smile spread on Salvadors face. "Dead huh?" he asked.

"Yes, eight years ago" she answered confused. "How do you know him?" she asked curiously.

"Because" he moved the candle to fully illuminate his face. "I use to be Mike Moore" he answered.

Stacy stared at Salvadors face for several moments before she realized-he looks almost exactly like her brother! But there's no way, Joe told her that he had died, was killed by the Guardians eight years ago. Did he lie to her for the past eight years? Was Mike truly alive and falling deeper into the Sith and he did not tell her?!

"Mike…" she said taking a few slow steps towards Salvador.

Salvador stood still watching her as she approached.

"You're…alive" she whispered placing her hand on his face.

At her touch Salvadors left hand shot up and snatched her wrist. "_Was_ alive" he shot back.

He threw her wrist away from him and she stumbled backwards. "Any part of me that was Mike Moore died several days ago. I am now Darth Salvador" he told her. "And no one else"

"What's happened to you?" she asked not making another move towards him.

"The Jedi have lied to you for the past eight years, saying that your brother was dead" he said. "Figures" he added.

"What's happened to you?!" she shouted. "You never use to be like this!"

Salvador closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and stared into Stacy's eyes. "I grew up" he answered simply.

"Grew up?" she repeated. "You've become…evil!" she shouted back. "You've become what you said you wanted to destroy when we were growing up!"

"Events have the ability to change ones perspective on a lot of things" he replied. "I thought I could be a decent man, in an indecent time; I was wrong. I thought I could change the world by performing good deeds for everyone: civil services, law enforcement, protests all the weak things that normal humans are forced to do to maintain their sense of justice and purpose" he explained. "Then I found this ability I had, that others shared. I learned from them how to change this ability from a hindrance into raw power! This is the power one needs to truly change the world! With this power by my side I will do what I spoke of growing up-I will change the world!" he shouted.

Stacy couldn't believe what she was hearing…what she was seeing. Her brother never talked of power like this. Her brother would never have traveled down this path just to gain what he has gained.

"With death came rebirth" he said after a long pause. "With her death, and his death, I was born" he held up his hand in front of his face and clenched it in a tight fist. "Darth Salvador"

"Who's death?" Stacy asked.

"Brittney was killed several days ago, with her death came Mikes death as well" he answered. "With Brittney's death, came Mikes death, with Mikes death, came my birth-my reign of power"

"Where is Joe?" she asked slowly.

"Back at the hotel parking lot" he answered. "His face buried in the cement" he added.

Stacy was almost brought to her knees by just those words. "Dead?" she whispered.

"Correct" Salvador answered. "He needed to pay for what he had done"

Stacy could not hold herself up any longer, she fell to her knees. Her knees splashed in a puddle as they hit the cold floor.

Salvador turned his back to her and strode over to the opening in the room. He turned to face her once he was on the other side of the opening. "Mourn now" he said. "Soon this war will engulf the entire world and there will be no time for mourning. Soon, the world will be mine" the opening in the room closed.


	25. Chapter 25: Fall of the Sith Order

Chapter Twenty Five: Fall of the Sith Order

Salvador walked out of the cave and into the light of the setting sun. He looked at the red-orange color of the sky. Out of all the days the sun sets, tonight it gives an ominous red glow. He smiled at the color and jumped off of the ledge he was standing on towards the waters below. He landed in his boat that he took over to the cave and turned the engine on.

He hit the throttle and took off towards New York to put his plan into action.

As he soared on the waters surrounding New York, the wind cutting its way through his hair, Salvador's mind began to wander. Once he enacted his plan, he would be the most powerful Sith, and would need someone almost as powerful as he is by his side. He would need someone who was smart, powerful, resourceful, cunning, and strong in the force. He believed that he could change Stacy into that person with the right pushes in the right places.

Her mind was already thrown back by her learning of her brothers survival on that night eight years ago, the death of Joe, and how much her brother had changed from the loving, caring person he was all those years ago.

The Jedi have lied to her for over eight years, Salvador could feel her anger towards them even as he approached a dock at the edge of the 

city. He docked his boat and jumped off. He began his walk up the dock to the heavily active streets.

He headed towards the apartment building that the other Siths were currently using as a make-shift base. As he got closer to the building he started to gather up the dark side within himself. There are several possible ways his plan could back fire on him; but all he needed was one really good way that it would benefit this war in favor of the dark side, that's all he needed.

As he walked up the steps to the door leading into the apartment building he stopped and took a deep breath. He needed to make sure his mind was clear of all thought, he needed to focus on the here and now-or else he would die tonight.

The sun was almost completely set, the night air was starting to settle in. A blanket of darkness started to swallow the city as the sun completed its daily routine and set behind the horizon. He opened up the door and stepped into the building.

Several Siths ran up to him. "Where are Travis and Mark?" they asked.

"Back at the hotel!" Salvador yelled in response. "They're wounded, I couldn't carry them both back! Get as many Siths as you can and go and help them!" he pleaded.

"Right!" the Sith replied.

The Sith ran and returned with ten others and took off out of the building to assist the already dead Travis and Mark.

Salvador reached out with the dark side. There were ten other Siths in the building, all low level once except for Mary. She was the only one that could pose a problem.

He walked into the main room of the building. The room held five Siths who immediately stood up to greet him as he entered. As they stood up Salvador unclipped his weapon from his belt and held it tightly in his hand. He ignited the red blade and before any of the five Siths could realize what happened, he cut them all down.

His eyes burned yellow with rage, anger and raw power as he walked up the stairs to deliver the remaining Siths to their fate. A child of one of the Siths in the building came running down the hall. The girl was eight years old, and very strong in the dark side. Salvador cut her down with one downward slash from his blade. She fell to the floor with a thud.

He continued his pace down the hall. Several other Siths who had heard the thud came running into the hallway feeling that something was wrong. The four Siths activated their lightsabers and charged Salvador. They were weak, pathetic and deserving of death. Salvador cut them down within ten seconds of their charge. The hallway floor was quickly filling with a river of red blood.

There were was only one more Sith in the building: Mary. She would not be so easy to kill. She was highly skilled, and only second to Salvador when it came to control over the dark side. She would be hard, but Salvador was confident that he would prevail over her.

He heard a footstep land in the pool of blood behind him and turned to greet the sound. Mary stood at the other side of the hallway looking at 

the carnage that lay before her. She slowly looked up into Salvadors yellow eyes. "You did this?" she asked in a whisper.

"The time for change has come Mary" Salvador replied turning fully to face her. "The Sith have turned into half minded fools. It's time we went back to the old ways, the ways that will ensure our survival" he held out a hand. "I am offering you a place in my new order" he offered.

"_Your_ new order?" she repeated.

"I will wipe out what the Sith have become and rebuild it more powerful than it was before!" he shouted back. "I am offering you a supreme place in the new order, and the new world"

"You killed Darth Storm" she whipped out her lightsaber and her red blade flared into existence. "The Jedi didn't kill him, you did" she realized.

A smile spread over Salvadors face. "He was an old fool who deserved to have his throne ripped out from below his ass" he snapped back. "He was a fool blinded by age and pride"

"If you try to destroy the Sith and someone succeed, who will fight the Guardians?!" she yelled. "Who will see to the Jedi's downfall?!"

"I will" he answered. "I will see to that all"

"How do you plan to do it with no army?!" she shouted.

"Is it better to have fifty soldiers who know only basic fighting skills, or is it better to have ten soldiers who have supreme fight skills and power?" he asked. "The strong weed out the weak and it falls on the 

strong to see that the weak do not hold them back. I have become strong, stronger than any other Sith in the order. I will be all that is needed for the Sith to win: One Ultimate Warrior, instead of an army of stupid pointless peasants" he explained.

"You're crazy" she charged forward her feet splashing in the increasing river of blood.

She made a strike for Salvadors head but he easily blocked it and pushed it harmlessly aside. She jumped backwards and dipped her hand into the river of blood on the ground. Using her finger she drew a weird looking symbol on the wall and slammed her palm against it.

The symbol began to glow then several sharp spikes starting jutting out of the walls heading right towards Salvador.

Salvador turned his back to her and started to run down the hall. The spikes were now shooting out at him and he spun around as he reached the end of the hall. Using swift, fast, accurate swipes he cut the spikes down before they could reach him. Then a massive pillar of metal formed out of the wall to his right and shot forward-sending him flying through the wall to his left.

He smashed through the wall, rolled on the ground, and leapt back to his feet.

"Sith Alchemy" Mary's voice said from behind the wall. "You've never had a fight like this before"

Salvador gathered up the dark side and unleashed it in a massive explosion of raw power that ripped the whole second floor of the 

building apart. An electrical storm shot out from his body and he let it fly in all directions.

He could feel Mary running down the steps to the first floor and smashed his way through the floor of the second floor and landed in front of the front door. She stopped as she dive rolled off the stairs as they collapsed behind her.

She rolled on the ground and quickly recovered to her feet flicking her lightsaber blade back on.

"Raw Power" Salvador said with a grin on his face. "You've never had a fight like this before"

Mary ran forward and made several attempts to cut off Salvadors arms, but Salvador pushed each blow aside with his blade. He parried an attack aimed at his ribs and spun around on his foot till he was behind her. He reached his right arm around Mary's neck from behind her and clamped his hand over her throat. He lifted her into the air and slammed her on the ground creating an indent in the floor as her back slammed against it.

At the moment of impact her hand released its grip on her lightsaber and it clattered to the floor and shut down. Salvador stood up to his full height and looked down at his now greatly weakened opponent. He placed his booted foot on her throat and started to apply steady pressure.

She started to gasp for air and tried to move her hands, but her body would not respond to her commands anymore.

Salvador smiled at her pain. "That offer I told you about" he began. "It's now expired"

Salvador started to apply more pressure to end the woman's pathetic life when he was thrown forward by something. He smashed through the rubble of the broken stair case. He jumped up and sent the rubble flying in all directions in an angry display of brute force. He spun around and saw Cleb, the man who had rebuilt his lightsaber for him standing in front of Mary who still lay motionless on the ground.

"I give you a new lightsaber and this is what you do with it?" he asked shaking his head. "Tisk, Tisk my friend" he pulled out a long lightsaber hilt and ignited the twin blades. "Now I must relieve you of that weapon"

"I did not sense you here" Salvador stated taking a few steps forward.

"I was using Sith Alchemy to keep my presence hidden as I normally do" he replied. "And I turns out my routine has given me the upper hand" he added spinning his twin blades and leaping forward.

Salvador blocked one of the blades of his new enemies weapon. Cleb twisted his body and his lightsaber to attack with the other blade. Salvador brought his blade over to stop the second blade then back again to stop the first, then again, and again, and again.

Salvador had never fought a double bladed weapon before, but found it to be not as hard as it seemed. The two blades were connected to the same hilt, as long as you knew where one blade was, you knew exactly where the other one was at the same time.

Salvadors blade and one of Clebs clashed and held their connection. Salvador thrusted his blade upwards forcing Clebs arms to go upwards as well. Salvador landed a kick to his chest that sent him stumbling backwards, he quickly recovered.

"Very good" Cleb commented. "You fight a double bladed weapon well" he adjusted his grip on his weapon. "However" he unclipped his double bladed hilt in half to reveal two separate lightsaber hilts. "This is not the same"

Salvador watched in surprise as the double bladed hilt split apart into two lightsaber hilts. Two separate lightsaber blades. Now the fight just got to another level of hard. Unlike the double bladed weapon, two lightsaber were extremely hard to fight if the person using them was skilled with them. They could move freely, not being restricted by being connected. Salvador began to doubt that he could win.

Cleb as if sensing his opponents sudden doubt leapt forward and unleashed his two lightsaber fight style on his enemy.

Salvador was immediately put on the defensive being pushed back further and further. He was barely able to keep his one lightsaber blade blocking Clebs two lightsaber blades.

Salvador was thrown backwards by a massive force push from Cleb. He smashed back through the rubble of the collapsed second floor and smashed through the last wall on the first floor and landed in the back alley behind the building.

He rolled to his feet breathing heavily from his defense that he was barely able to keep up and watched as Cleb walked towards him. _I can't loose here,_ he thought. _I won't loose! I WON'T LOOSE!!_

Salvador dropped his lightsaber to the ground and thrust his two palms forward and released a massive wave of dark side energy at his opponent. "GAH!!" he screamed in rage as his opponent started to hold off his wave of energy.

The whole apartment building started to cave in on itself. Salvador snatched up his lightsaber while keeping the wave of dark side energy going as long as he could and dashed forward. He caught Cleb off guard while guarding against the dark side energy that Salvador had unleashed.

In one slash Salvador took off Clebs right arm; he spun around and slashed off his left arm. Cleb screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Salvador rounded back and cleaved his legs off as well. The building around them continued to collapse, but Salvador did not care.

He stood before his armless and legless enemy, breathing hard more out of rage then exhaustion. Cleb whimpered in pain on the ground in front of Salvadors feet.

Salvador stared at his enemy absorbing his fear and pain to rejuvenate him. He flicked his blade and took of Clebs head. He then walked over to Mary who was still on the floor too beaten and hurting to move and stabbed his blade through her skull.

He then force dashed out of the building as it finished its cave in. He headed toward the hotel where the rest of the Sith were. He arrived and found the ten other Siths rounding up Travis and Marks bodies. "Lord Salvador" they greeted but stopped suddenly. "Why is your robe bloody?"

That answer came in the form of Salvadors lightsaber cutting into his chest. The other nine Siths ignited their blades, but Salvadors anger and rage gave him too much power for them to have any fighting chance against him. They charged him and he unleashed a wave of Sith Lightning that took out five of the nine Siths.

He cut down the remaining four with ease, precision, and brutality. The hotel room was now almost completely covered in crimson red blood. Salvador shut down his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt and jumped out of the apartment building to the parking lot below. He stared down at Joes headless body, then to his head that lay a few inches from his body.

"I will take care of Stacy" he said to the head. "I will change her into what I have become: A Sith Legacy"


	26. Chapter 26: Containment

Chapter Twenty Six: Containment

The NYPD converged on the hotel building responding to several disturbance calls. They pulled up in squad cars and undercover cars, emergency lights blinking and sirens blasting. They pulled up into the parking lot and stopped just short of a headless body on the ground.

Several officers got out of their squad cars, drew their weapons and slowly walked towards the hotel building. They slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor of the building.

When the officers reached the balcony of the second floor they slowly moved towards the middle room of the floor where blood was moving onto the balcony. When they reached the room and rounded the corner, several officers turned away out of the room and threw up.

The room was covered in blood and body parts. This was not a murder, it was a massacre.

Several black vehicles pulled up through the night into the parking lot and black suited men stepped out. They walked over to the detective in charge of the scene and pulled out a badge. "NSA, you and your men are to evacuate the premises at once" the suited man ordered.

"NSA?" the detective repeated. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I am Special Agent Smith" the man replied. "Under the direct control of the United States Government and President of the United States. You and your men are to leave this scene at once" he ordered in a harsh voice.

The detective reached into his coat and pulled out a cell phone. "I'm calling the captain" he put the phone to his ear. "Static?"

"We have to keep this situation contained so we've jammed all cellular phones" Agent Smith replied. "Now, evacuate now or we will have you and all your men arrested for obstruction of justice and insubordination" he ordered again.

The detective glared at the Agent but decided that he had no other choice. "We're leaving!" he called to his men. "Leave this scene to these guys" he indicated Agent Smith and his men.

"Pass this message to your officers" Smith added. "You and your men are not to talk about what you have seen here today. If information of this is leaked, we will personally come after you" he explained.

"Is that a threat?" the detective shot back.

"No" Smith answered. "It is an order, and a consequence should that order be disobeyed" he added.

When the police were all gone from the scene the Guardians moved to the room where the bloody mess was located. They started to take photographs and identify which body part belonged to which person. The floor of the room was now a massive pool of crimson blood.

"What'd we got?" a voice asked Smith.

"Sir" Smith replied saluting for a moment. "We have not yet been able to identify which organization the dead bodies belong to yet" he stated. "We are working on reassembling the bodies"

Rick bent down next to the head of the body in the parking lot. "This is the Jedi that took me to a run down hotel" he said poking the head slightly. "Pity, I kind of liked him"

Rick made his way up to the main scene and stepped into the doorway surveying the bloody mess. As he looked at the blood room a dark skinned man stepped beside him. "Palin" Rick greeted not taking his eyes off the mess in front of him.

"Quite a mess you have here" Palin said surveying the scene.

"Can you tell me which organization these people belong to?" Rick asked.

"Sith" Palin answered simply.

"All of them?"

"Yes" Palin answered. "Everyone of them is a Sith"

"Have the Jedi decided to change their game up and start hunting down the Sith?" Rick asked.

"No" Palin answered. "The Jedi are being of patients and who do not believe in mindlessly killing like this" he explained. "A Sith is responsible for this"

Rick turned fully to Plain. "A _Sith?_" he repeated surprised.

"Yes"

"Why would a Sith butcher his own like this?" Rick asked. "I knew they were selfish beings, but this seems like something that was possible, but highly unlikely" he explained.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand being a normal human" Palin replied. "The Sith seek power over everything else, if the price of power is killing your own kind, many Siths would do it" he explained. "However" he added quickly. "The Sith responsible for this has extreme power"

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel the dark side still fresh in the air" Palin answered. "It's strong, thick, and extremely powerful. One Sith was responsible for this, and that one Sith is extremely powerful and skilled" he said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Perhaps one of the most powerful Siths aside from myself"

"If this Sith is as powerful as you say, then he must be killed" Rick replied looking back at the scene. "You're the most powerful in the force I have seen, Palin" Rick added. "I want you to hunt down this Sith and kill him before he becomes more powerful than you"

Palin glared at Rick. "I do not take orders from you" he snapped. "I have only helped you because I hate what the Sith have become. They have become foolish, arrogant, and too dependant on each other" he explained. "I feel like the Sith who did this may feel the same way as I do" he added.

"So you won't hunt him down then?" Rick asked.

"I will hunt him down" Palin assured him. "But I will do it because I wish to meet this Sith and talk with him"

"Sir!" a Guardian said walking up to Rick. "We have another massacre scene, all force sensitive humans in an apartment building that has collapsed" he explained.

"I see" Palin said more to himself than any other.

"What do you see?" Rick asked.

"This is not a quest for power this Sith is on" Palin stated.

"Then what is this Sith doing?"

"An extermination" Palin stated. "He's killing every single Sith"

"A Sith exterminating his whole kind?" Rick repeated. "Such bloodthirsty monsters" he walked to the stairs and back down to the first floor.

Palin stood in the doorway, his hand on his chin scratching his beard in thought. After a minute of deep thought he whipped around, his cloak flapping behind him and jumped down to the parking lot. As he walked past Joe's body he stopped only long enough to say. "Now you see your foolishness, brother" he walked off into the night and vanished.


	27. Chapter 27: Purity

Chapter Twenty Seven: Purity

Stacy sat in the corner of the dark cavern, completely alone, wet, and cold. She sat with her legs drawn in towards her chest, her knees pointing towards the rock ceiling, shaking. Salvador had not returned for at least a day now. It was extremely hard if not impossible to tell time in the cavern. There was no sunlight to signify day or night; no clock, no way to tell time.

Her whole life had been turned upside down when Salvador told her that he was her brother that she believed dead for the past eight years; that he had killed Joe, and the Jedi had lied to her for so long. She could not help but feel a bitterness towards the Jedi for keeping that secret from her for so long.

They had lied to her and said her brother was dead along with the rest of her family. If he lied about something as important as that…what else did they lie about? Has her life for the past eight years been lead by nothing but lies? What have the Jedi told her that was true? She was thrown into an endless cycle of confusion.

Her thoughts traveled to Salvador. Her older brother who has changed completely the past eight years; he was no longer the loving, caring brother she looked up to and occasionally messed with. He was now a person of power, principle, and the dark side.

Over her years with the Jedi she had heard rumors about a Darth Salvador quickly growing within the Sith ranks. She had heard that this 

Salvador had the potential to change this whole war, he had a stronger connection to the dark side than any other. Most of the Jedi believed him to be nothing more than a fabrication created by the Sith to try and bestow fear into the Jedi. Stacy had actually started to believe that this Salvador did not exist, that he was just a ploy, a bluff. But that changed when she met him face to face and he revealed himself to be her older brother, Mike.

She continued to sit in the corner against the hard rock wall; shivering violently. The only sound in the cavern was her breathing and the sound of her teeth chattering. She did not know who she was more angry at, Salvador or the Jedi who had lied to her for a long time.

She did know one thing: she could not return to the Jedi and pretend that nothing had happened. If she ever saw the Jedi again, she would have to confront them about their lie and false stories of that night.

Her stomached growled. She had not eaten anything since she was taken here she was starving and very thirsty. She drank the water puddles that formed on the ground from the ceiling from time to time, but that water was filled with dirt and was not healthy.

She did not know what he was going to do to her. Several scenarios started to run through her mind of things that he might do to her: kill her, torture her for information, use her then kill her, there were too many possible things for her to draw any solid conclusions off of.

She could feel her eyes start to sting as a tear ran down her face. Her own brother was doing this to her. He was putting her through this hell of loneliness and suffering. "No" she whispered to herself. "He's not my brother…he's someone else"

The sound of footsteps brought her thoughts back to the present. She stayed sitting down, her body too numb from the cold to stand up. She watched as a patch of the rock wall moved aside to create an opening and saw Salvadors figure appear in the darkness outside the cavern.

She heard something hit the floor in front of her. She slowly reached out to where she heard the object land. She gripped something that was cylinder in shape and metal. She pulled it close and almost jumped up as she hit a switch and a red blade ignited in front of her.

She stared at the crimson blade for several seconds before shutting the blade down. She stared at the figure in the opening, unable to say a word to him.

"Your new weapon" he finally said.

Stacy was silent.

"The Jedi have betrayed you and kept your only family member from you" he went on his voice echoing off the rock walls in the cavern. "I can feel your bitterness towards them, your anger at them for lying to you and keeping you from me. If the Jedi had not lied to you and said that I was dead, our lives would not be like this" he explained. "If they had not kept that a secret, then you would not have been alone for the past eight years, and I would not have become what I have become"

She continued to stare at the figure.

"You can be angry with me if you want" he went on. "Your anger at me is well placed but do not forget the cause of that anger: The Jedi. They kept your only living family member secret from you. In that act they made sure you were alone, and that I became what I became. The Jedi 

have betrayed me before you, they left me for dead. They said that they would help me control this ability we have; but when the Guardians came, I was left alone, the Sith were there to protect me, not the Jedi" he explained.

"The Jedi did lie to me" she whispered looking down at the cold rock ground she was sitting on.

"Yes, they did" he replied. "They held you back from your brother, and in that act, they allowed him to die alone" he walked forward and put his hand on Stacy's shoulder. "Place your anger at the source, not the result" he whispered to her.

His face was hidden by the darkness of the cavern, but she could tell that his face was sympathetic. She gripped the handle of the lightsaber she had been given tightly. To follow someone like Salvador would be a betrayal of everything she had learned and lived by the past eight years; it would be a betrayal to the Jedi, her family for the past years…a family that lied to her about her real family.

"You have a choice" he said removing his hand from her shoulder and taking a step back.

Salvador pulled something out from his robe. He ignited a blue lightsaber and called the red one he gave her to his other hand. He ignited the red blade. He placed the two lightsaber on the ground, both still activated. The glow from the red and blue blade dimly illuminated Salvadors face. His face was serious and hard.

"You can go back to those who have lied to you and made you feel alone" he indicated the blue blade. "Or you can come with me, someone who knows your pain and understands your anger, someone 

who can give you what you want most…them to pay for doing that to you" he indicated the red blade. "Your choice" he repeated. "If you choose the Jedi, I will let you go back to them. If you choose Me, then I will teach you all that I have learned, and allow you to be truly free" he told her. "The choice is yours alone" he took a step away from the two blades.

She stared at the red and blue glow of the blades. If she chose the blue blade, she would be going back to those who have repeatedly lied to her and kept her from her brother. If she chose the red blade, she would be leaving behind everything the Jedi had taught her and immersing herself in the teachers of her brother, Salvador.

The choice weighed hard on her mind. She stared at the blue blade for several seconds before some type of hallucination began to form: out of the glow of the blue blade, Joes appeared over the blade. It was some type of miniature version of him, he was see through, like a ghost. She was unclear whether Salvador noticed, his face was masked once again by the darkness. All she could see was his outline facing her.

"Don't fall like he has" the ghostly image of Joe told her. "Don't betray all you have worked for"

"Everything I've worked for?" she repeated. "How can I be sure that all you've told me isn't a lie?" she asked. "You lied to me about my only living family member, told me he was dead-and because of your lie I was not able to save him from falling"

"His fall was inevitable, his heart longed for revenge too much for it to hear the true call of the force. That peace is supreme, and cannot be achieved through raw power and feelings like revenge" Joe replied.

"If you had not lied to me, I could have found him years ago and we could have had a life as brother and sister!" she blurted out. "You stole what remained of my life! You kept it secret!"

"For your own good" Joe shot back. "Look at what your brother has become. He has become something inhuman, something monstrous, a creature of hatred that only knows how to kill, not save" he explained. "I could not let you follow in his fate"

"You don't know that!" she shouted back. "We both could have escaped from this life! He could have been saved from the dark side and I could have been with my brother, the last of my family!"

The outline of Darth Salvador was still.

"Please, Stacy" Joe said. "Don't follow your brother down this path. It will only lead to your own destruction, as it will him"

"You don't know that" she shot back.

"You have always been a child of purity, of pure heart" he replied. "Don't let him destroy that purity that you have had your whole life. Don't let him taint it like this" he pleaded.

She buried her head between her cold knees. "Just leave me alone" she whispered. "I'm so confused"

"Please, don't let him destroy you" he continued to plead.

"Shut up" she whispered.

"Don't let him"

"Shut up"

"I beg of you, I have thought of you as a daughter, I don't wish to see you go through this"

"SHUT UP!" she snatched up the red lightsaber and cut the blue one in half.

She stood there in the darkness of the cavern, holding the red bladed lightsaber in her hand. She was breathing hard out of anger and the rage that had caused her to react the way she did. She turned her head enough to see Salvadors outline in the darkness. He had not moved an inch since he stepped away from the two lightsabers.

"Have you made a choice?" Salvador asked.

Stacy glanced at the red blade in her hand. "Yes"

"Well?"

"I will join you, brother" she answered.

"Then come on" he said walking out of the room. "Your new home awaits, my apprentice"

She closed down her lightsaber and followed Salvador out of the cavern. She would learn power now, power that she would use in her own way.


	28. Chapter 28: Darth Palin

Chapter Twenty Eight: Darth Palin

Two figures approached the castle like structure on the cliffs top. The long pathway up to the front gate of the castle was a long and grueling pathway of stairs, capable of exhausting even the most in shape human.

The moon held high above the castle as the waves crashed against the side of the massive cliff. Salvador moved at a steady pace up the long stairs, followed equally by Stacy.

After Stacy had stated that she had made her choice and would join her brother, Darth Salvador; they left the cave that he had been keeping her in and using as a base and headed to a destination that Salvador had picked out.

His destruction of the Sith was nearly complete, but there was still one place that needed purging before he could begin his rebuilding. The main Sith Compound was a massive castle that stood atop a several hundred stories tall cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was an ocean, with devastatingly harsh and brutal waves that crashed against the rocky bottom of the cliff.

Salvador needed to get inside the castle and kill all the Sith that occupied it. Once that was done, then nearly all the Sith would be eliminated. There are still a few small outposts that hold Siths, but those places will be easy to find once he had the information he was seeking from the castle.

Stacy was able to keep up with Salvadors pace with ease. She was still wearing her brown Jedi robs, unable to change to a black one. Her mind was still a little bit against her choice, but sooner or later her mind would give in and accept the choice she had made.

"Stay hidden until I give the signal" he told her as they approached the castles main gates. "They will kill you in an instant if they see you wearing that robe"

"Well you didn't have one I could change into" she replied.

"That will soon change" he replied simply. "Now stay hidden"

She moved off the path and into the brush surrounding the entrance to the castle.

Salvador walked up to the twin massive gates and banged his fist on them twice. A black robed Sith appeared at the top of one of the gates and looked down at the visitor. "Who?" the Sith asked.

"Darth Salvador" Salvador answered.

The Sith vanished and the twin gates started to separate. As the twin gates separated a path opened up before him lit by torches on both sides. The path led up to the entrance to the castle; he started the walk up the path, his robe flapping behind him as the breeze picked up.

He approached the front door and pushed it open. The castle was filled with black robed Siths going about their businesses. He reached out with the force to detect exactly how many Siths were in the massive castle. Thirty two; none of them of high enough level to cause him any problems, but he would need Stacy's help fighting them, as powerful as 

he was he couldn't take on thirty two Siths at once and come out unscarred.

He already knew the castle perfectly from his several years of training under Darth Storm. He looked as the Sith went about their business, not knowing what was coming to them: a hell storm that they would not survive.

He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and held it in his hand. His eyes changed from its normal black to yellow. His red blade flared into existence and he struck down the first Sith that he saw.

Sensing what was happening Stacy activated her lightsaber and jumped over the twin gates and ran to the castle. She used the force to smash open the door of the castle. She saw nothing but dead bodies when she entered, blood pouring out of the wounds on the bodies.

She heard the sound of several lightsabers clashing to her right and took off in the direction. She ran down a stone hallway and rounded a corner to see Salvador battling two Siths who were using double bladed lightsabers.

She watched as he held back to four blades and parried them almost perfectly.

Salvador held off the four blades of his two opponents, blocking, parrying, and sidestepping out of their reach. He spun on his heel around one of the Siths and sliced off one of the Siths legs. He then rounded on the other Sith, slicing him in half at the waist.

Stacy was now in battle with a Sith at the other end of the hall. She blocked and pushed the Siths attacks aside as she made her way further 

away from Salvador. She blocked an attempted slice at her head and landed a kick right to the Siths face. The Sith stumbled backwards and instead of taking the killing strike, Stacy merely pushed with the force throwing the man backwards in the air. Suddenly the man froze in the air and she heard a snapping noise, then the mans body went limb and lifeless.

She turned and saw Salvador looking at her from the other end of the hall his hand outstretched and clenched in a fist. "If you fight, fight to kill" he told her as he whipped around and started down the hall away from her.

He turned a corner and started down another hallway, but stopped less than halfway down. A man stood at the other side of the hall, he is a dark skinned man with short white hair and a black robe. The man looks to be in his early fifties or late forties. "So, you are the one who is actually doing it" the man said in a high voice.

"What do you mean?" Salvador asked.

"I figured that if you were indeed doing what I thought you were that you'd be coming here soon" the man replied.

"Answer the question" Salvador shot back.

"What I mean, young Sith. Is that you are exterminating the Sith" he answered. "Something I have been doing for a while, just I've been using other people to do it for me"

"Who are you?" Salvador asked interested.

"Darth Palin" the man answered. "Former Dark Lord of the Sith" he added.

"Darth Palin" Salvador repeated. "I've heard of that name before from Storm"

"I was the most powerful Sith Lord before I decided that the Sith were falling out of the ways that it should be going, and left to help the Guardians kill both Jedi and Sith" he explained. "Actually, I believe I am _still_ the most powerful Sith"

"_Use_ to be" Salvador corrected him. "That title has been taken"

"By you?" Palin asked.

"Yes" Salvador replied.

"What's your name?"

"Darth Salvador"

"Ah, so you are the one that Darth Storm had been grooming for the past eight years"

"He has trained me, yes"

Palin drew his lightsaber and ignited the red blade. "Then I will take pleasure in showing you how foolish you are to think that you are the most powerful Sith"

Salvador ignited his red blade and held it at his side. "I will show you that I _am_ the most powerful Sith"

Salvador charged forward and sliced at Palins head. Palin blocked his slice with a slice of his own that was aimed for Salvadors head. The two blades crackled and sizzled as they clashed. They battled their way down the hall, twirling their blades and spinning them in expert fashion mixing the moves into their attacks.

Darth Palin was extremely skilled, more so than Salvador had thought. His skill surpassed even that of Darth Storms own skills. This would most likely be one of the biggest battles that Salvador will ever fight, and he could not afford to loose.

The two blades clashed and Palin shoved Salvadors blade harmlessly to the left and landed a spin kick right in Salvadors face. Salvador stumbled backwards but quickly regained his posture. As soon as he regained his posture Palin was on top of him with a devastating barrage from a lightsaber style Salvador had never seen.

The style Palin used was very direct, straight forward, accurate, and very, very fast. Palin made several stabs at Salvadors chest, all of which Salvador was easily able to push away-but the stabs were getting much faster, and much more unexpected.

The battle was quickly turning in his opponents favor. Salvador needed to come up with something quickly if he was to win this battle. He parried a blow from Palin that was aimed for his hip and leapt over his opponent. He landed behind Palin and downward slashed at his legs.

Palin hopped over Salvadors blade and thrust out with the force throwing Salvador backwards through the air twenty meters before he landed on his feet. He stood there and stared at his opponent.

"You are good" Palin called to him from the other side of the hall. "But not good enough"

Palin vanished for an instant then appeared right in front of Salvador. Salvador had no time to react, Palins arm slammed across his face and he was thrown backwards and slammed into the stone wall of the castle hallway. Paintings fell to the ground at the impact and before he 

could do anything else, he felt a hard kick land in his stomach the pushed him right through the stone wall.

He smashed through the wall and fell to the floor. He rolled several feet before he jumped up to his feet. The moment he jumped to his feet Palin was in front of him. He smashed a fist across Salvadors face that sent him flying backwards and crashing through a bookcase.

Palins speed and raw strength was amazing! Something that Salvador could not defend against. Salvador slammed to the ground, his back sending an intense wave of pain through his body. A pain that caused him to flinch just for a second-that second would cost him more than he could imagine.

Palin appeared over him and slammed his elbow into Salvadors chest. "ARGH!" Salvador cried out in pain as he was forced through the stone floor into the basement level of the castle. Stone debris from the new hole in the floor above him rained down on him. Dust, stone, and books smashed into him as he fought to stand up.

His body was in so much pain he couldn't even focus on the force long enough to suppress the pain or do anything else. He was left with crawling away on the ground, like a worm.

He heard Palin land on his feet behind him and start walking towards him. "You still think you're the most powerful Sith?" Palin asked slamming his booted foot down on Salvadors right hand. "Huh? Do you?"

Salvador tired to call on his anger, hatred and rage to give him more power, but no more power would come. Was this really his limit? Was 

this really all that Darth Salvador could push out? Was this to be the place of his death?

Palin smiled down at his beaten opponent. "You are indeed strong, in skill and the force" he commented. "But not strong enough to fight me"

Salvador decided it was over and relaxed his body. His head fell face first to the hard ground he was laying on.

"You are a very interesting man" Palin went on. "You have great potential. I will let you live to relish in your loss" he said. "Hopefully, the next time you come before me you will actually be able to do something. This battle is mine, Darth Salvador"

Salvador heard Palin walked off. He closed his eyes and fell into darkness.


	29. Chapter 29: Free

Chapter Twenty Nine: Free

Stacy followed the path of destruction to where she believed Salvador was. She walked through a massive hole in the wall, then jumped down a hole that was made in the floor. She landed in some type of basement area and noticed a body on the ground.

She slowly walked towards the body and knelt down beside it. It was Salvador's body. She could not tell if he was alive or dead. She pulled his head off the ground and turned his body over so he was facing upward. She placed two of her fingers in his neck searching for a pulse. She felt nothing. She grabbed his right wrist and placed her fingers on his wrist, still searching for a pulse. She still felt nothing.

She stood up and looked down at his body for several seconds before turning to walk away. She took one step when she felt something grab her ankle very tightly. She turned around and saw Salvadors hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Salvador" she said looking down at him.

She bent down and used the force to give her enough strength to pick him up off the ground. She needed to get him to somewhere safe. She lifted him off the ground and slowly moved him out of the basement level, up a set of stairs and to the main floor where the entrance was located.

She moved him out of the castle and down the walkway leading to the main gates. She could feel him slipping in and out of consciousness. He 

was in terrible condition, his face was all bloody, he had several broken bones and probably internal bleeding.

If he didn't get help soon, he'd most likely die. She was at the main gates when Salvador finally spoke. "No" he whispered. "Back…to…the castle"

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Healing…tank…third…floor" he replied slowly.

"Now you mention it" she mumbled turning around and heading back to the castle.

She made it back into the closet and started her way to the third floor of the massive castle. The hallways of the castle were decorated with gold trimmings, expensive looking paintings and what looks like ancient swords and shields on the walls.

After several minutes of walking up stairs and down halls she somehow managed to find her way to the third floor and found the room with the healing tank. The healing tank was exactly like the one the Jedi's had. A four meter tall tube like tank that was big enough and wide enough to fit any human being in; she used the force to lift him up into the tank. She walked over to a control panel next to the tank and hit the start button. Crystal clear blue water started to pour into the tank and fill it to the top, submerging Salvador in it. A breathing mask folded out of the side of the tank and was placed over his face so he could breathe.

Several wires came out of the bottom of the tank and attached themselves to his chest and a few to his arms. A display screen attached to the front of the tank lit up and showed his heart rate, blood 

pressure, and gave a three dimensional view of his skeletal structure and inner organs.

She studied the display screen. One of his lungs were punctured and was bleeding badly. She hit a button on the control panel for the tank and an electric current ran through the water in the tank. Salvadors body flinched slightly then floated lifelessly in the liquid. His heart rate flat lined, he was dead.

"Now the bleeding will stop" she muttered to herself. "When your lung is healed by the process of the liquid, I'll take you out of this temporary death state" she said to Salvador in the tank. "Until then, you'll have to stay dead or else you'll end up choking on your own blood"

She turned her back to the tank and walked across the room and sat down in a chair across from the tank. She folded her legs and stared at Salvador.

She felt sad for him after all, he is her older brother. Even though she has tried a lot these past few days to force herself to realize that Salvador is not her brother, that Mike is. But seeing him in this vulnerable position, she came to realize the truth: Salvador was her brother, no matter how much he has changed. He still shared some of her blood, they were brother and sister nothing would change that in the end.

Her thought traveled back to the Jedi. She could never go back to them even if she wanted to. She had sworn her allegiance to her brother now, not the Jedi. Maybe now that she was no longer one of the Jedi, she could start engaging in some of the pleasures that the Jedi frowned against: love, lust, jealousy, anger and physical relations with others.

She was now free from the chains that the Jedi placed on her. She never noticed the chains until she could see them clearly. Until her eyes were opened. Salvador had opened her eyes to the chains that shackled her to a half life that she now realized she could not lead.

She closed her eyes to fantasize about what she would be able to do now that she was not being held down by the Jedi. She smiled at the thoughts.

Meanwhile, a long ways from the castle of the Sith the Jedi have just received news of Joes fall.

The Jedi stood in a circle, their heads bowed to pay respect to their fallen comrade. Crystal stood near the middle of the outer ring of the circle, tears rolling down her face. No matter what it took, she would bring the one who killed him to justice. She would make sure that he did not get away with this senseless murder.


	30. Chapter 30: Weakness

Chapter Thirty: Weakness

Salvadors eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. He was floating in the healing tank he had told Stacy about. He could only open his eyes half way, he had no further strength than that. He didn't even try and move, he had no reason to move. He had lost…badly. He was humiliated, even though no one was there to see it…Salvador was, and that's all that he needed.

He was humiliated, shown to be weak, pathetic, and useless to even himself. Palin had exposed his one major flaw: he didn't have the power he thought he had. He was not able to kill one Sith Lord, yet he was able to kill hundreds of Siths-all in one evening. Was he getting weaker? Or was he just never to be as strong as he believe himself to be?

Darth Salvador, Dark Lord of the Sith…weak? NO! he yelled in his mind. _AM NOT WEAK!!WEAK IS ONLY A STATE OF MIND, I WILL NOT SURENDER TO THAT!!I AM DARTH SALVADOR! I AM STRONG!!_

No matter how many times he screamed that in his mind, he got no strength back, no power back, more than his pride was damaged by that defeat. His will was damaged, his spirit…he was doubting himself more than ever.

A tear floated off his cheek and fused with the water around him. Was there still a piece of Mike left within him? As long as a piece of Mike Moore resided in him, he would never be who he thought he was 

before that defeat. He was so powerful before this battle he was able to take on any enemy to kill them. So why was he loosing now? Why was his power vanishing now?

These questions burned holes in his mind. He couldn't answer them, he had been extremely powerful prior to coming to the castle-was that it? Was it the castle that was making him weak?

That couldn't be though, he had spent eight years training here and only got stronger, not weaker. So what the hell was it?! What was making him so weak?!

He closed his eyes to the pain of his thoughts. He could feel his anger rising, and his rage coming back. But he did not know how to direct it this time. All the other times he knew how to use because he knew the cause of it. This time he did not know.

He opened his eyes again and saw Stacy sleeping across the room on a chair. At the sight of her his rage shot through the roof. _"This weakness began the moment you decided to take her in"_ a voice whispered in his head.

That was true, this was his first battle with her near him. Was she the cause of his weakness? Was there still a tiny piece of Mike left that longs for his little sister?

If that was so, Salvador needed to destroy that longing. By destroying what Mike longs for; he could feel his strength coming back. She was the ideal apprentice, but if she did nothing but drag him down then what was the point?

He slowly removed the breathing mask from his face and let it float in the water as he made his way to the top of the tank. He flipped open the top and grabbed onto the outside of the top and pulled himself up over the edge. He rotated himself so his whole body was out and lowered himself to the ground.

He grabbed his black robe and lightsaber from a table next to the tank. He put on his robe and held his lightsaber in his hand slowly walking towards Stacy.


	31. Chapter 31: Hunt

Chapter Thirty One: Hunt

Crystal sat in her room preparing for her journey to New York, the place were Joe was murdered. She had a mixed pool of emotions cooking in her: she was sad at the loss of someone she had admired so highly; she was angry at the person responsible for ending his life while at the same time trying to control her anger and sadness as to not allow it to cloud her judgment.

She packed several medical packs and side weapons such as knifes, a pistol and some old Japan style throwing stars. She zipped up her pack and threw it over her shoulders. She glanced back at her room, knowing full well that if this Sith could kill Joe alone, she may never see this room again if she met him. She turned to walk out but stopped suddenly and turned back to her room.

Next to her bed was a wooden table with a picture frame on top of it. She walked over and picked up the picture frame: the frame held a picture of her and Joe that had been taken a few months ago. Crystal was twenty nine years old, twenty years younger than Joe-but that did not stop her from developing feelings for the man.

She pulled her pack over around her left side and unzipped it a little. She carefully placed the picture frame still holding the picture in the pack and zipped it back up. She turned her back to her room and walked out into the hallway of the cave that the Jedi occupied.

She passed several Jedi as she made her way to the exit. Many of the Jedi eyed her as she passed them. She paid no notice to them, her mind focused on only one thing: finding Joes killer and bringing him to justice.

She reached the exit before a Jedi stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "Where are you going Crystal?" an elder female Jedi asked.

"Madam Evelyn" Crystal replied with a slight bow.

"Where are you going?" Evelyn repeated.

"I'm going away" Crystal replied. "To find Master Joes killer" she added.

"A personal vendetta?" Evelyn asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Not a vendetta" Crystal replied. "Merely delivering justice were justice is due"

"Do _not_ make this personal" Evelyn warned. "If it gets personal, then it is a vendetta or revenge. You know the poisons that those can cause" she added. "Don't fall to them"

"I assure you, I won't let this mission consume me" Crystal replied. "No one else is going to hunt down his killer, so I'll take it upon myself"

"Joe was truly a legend among the Jedi" Evelyn replied closing her eyes for a second as a sign of respect to the fallen Jedi. "But we have more important things to worry about than avenging his death" she added. "With him gone, our strength is somewhat diminished. He was one of the most skilled Jedi in the order currently" she explained.

"Even more reason to find his killer and bring him to justice" Crystal shot back.

Evelyn sighed. "I can see you are as thick headed and stubborn as ever" she said.

"Yes ma'am"

"I won't try and stop you from going on this little 'adventure'" she said after a long pause. "Just be careful Crystal" she added. "This Sith, whoever he or she is, was strong enough to kill Joe single handedly, at least that's what our intelligence tells us so far. If you find this person, try not to engage without backup" she warned.

Crystal flashed a smile. "No promises" she said walking past Evelyn to the exit.

Evelyn watched as Crystals figure vanished into the afternoon sunlight. "Watch over her Joe" she whispered. "She needs more guidance than she has"

Meanwhile, at a classified location inside New York. "You left him alive?!" Ricks voice screamed hearing the news from Darth Palin.

"Correct" Palin replied leaning against a wall his eyes closed.

"What were you thinking?!" Rick shouted back. "This man is a maniac! We need him dead!" he yelled. "So far he's stuck to just killing Jedi and his own Sith, but soon he may turn on everyone else!"

"Not my problem" Palin replied simply. "Remember, I was and still am a Sith, I could careless about normal humans like yourself" he reminded Rick.

Rick was breathing hard in anger and frustration. "Why did you let him live?" he asked. "Tell me!"

"Simple" Palin replied. "He may be of some use to us"

"What do you mean?" Rick shot back.

"Think about it, a Sith who is killing his own people, and the Jedi" he began. "If you put more Jedi and Sith in his path, he will kill them all, eventually only leaving him left" he explained. "Then I will kill him" he added.

Rick sat back down in his chair rubbing his chin. "Yes, yes" he mumbled. "That could work, use his hatred for his own kind against him"

"Correct" Palin replied. "But we must do it in a very discrete manor, this Sith is not a dumbass, he's smart, put too many in his path he will get suspicious as to why so many are appearing at once" he explained. "I have fought this Sith and know of his power and intelligence. He is clever, smart, cunning, resourceful, and power" he added.

"Sounds like this could turn on us at the simplest of all errors on our part" Rick replied. "Maybe too risky"

"That is why, I will do it, and I alone" Palin replied. "You are just a normal human, you don't understand how we think, act, or strategize" he explained. "I will use him to kill off the other Jedi and Sith"

"The Guardians will help in your plan" Rick replied standing up from his chair.

"No" Palin replied opening his eyes. "You 'Guardians' will only hold me back" he shot at him. "I will do this alone"

Rick was clearly irritated but bit back what he was about to say and sat back down in his chair. Rubbing his forehead with two of his fingers he 

sighed. "Fine" he muttered. "Do what you wish, just don't fail" he added.

"I've told you before" Palin said in a dark voice. "I don't take orders from you" he stood up from the wall and walked out of the room.

Rick sat there in his chair until Palin was out of the building, then stood up and walked over to the window in the room. A smile crossed over his face. "Only a little longer" he whispered to himself. "Only a little longer until this is all mine, and I reveal who I truly am"


	32. Chapter 32: Rituals

Chapter Thirty Two: Rituals

Stacy lay in the chair, fast asleep in front of Salvador. He gripped his lightsaber hilt tightly in his hand. He placed his hand on her shoulder slowly. He shook her slightly. "Wake up" he told her.

She stirred away and looked at him. "You're healed already?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm never down for long" he replied attaching his lightsaber to his belt.

She stretched hard in her chair then stood up and stretched standing up. She brushed her shirt and looked at Salvador. "What now?" she asked.

"We get what I really came here for" he replied walking out of the room into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked trailing after him. "I thought you came here to kill the Sith"

"That was one of my objectives" he replied. "The other is to get something from this castle" he added.

"What else exactly did you come here to get?" she asked keeping up with his pace of walking.

"Documents" he answered.

"What kind of documents?"

"Search and castle and make sure no one is alive" he ordered not answering her question.

She watched as he picked up his pace and quickly out walked her and vanished beyond a corner of the hallway. She stood there for several seconds before walking down another hall. She had to go through this entire place and make sure no one was alive? Easier said than done, the castle is huge.

Salvador walked down the hall and stopped beside a painting of an ancient Sith Lord. He placed two fingers on the bottom right edge of the painting and the piece of gold folded back into the wall and the picture began to move to the right. The whole section of the wall that painting was on slid aside to reveal a secret doorway.

Salvador stepped into the doorway and reached out with the force. He felt several unlit candles in passageway and using the force he lit the candles so several tiny flames danced in front of him. The flames illuminated a path of solid stone that descended down deeper in the wall. He took a few steps down the stairs when he heard the doorway behind him slide shut.

He continued his descent down the staircase. The stairs started to twist and turn about fifty feet from the doorway. If his guess was right, then what he was looking for had to be down here. Darth Storm had told him of ancient Sith Rituals that hold untold power for the user or in some cases users. He spoke of the secret passage that Salvador had entered; he told him several years ago that even though a few Siths knew where the passage was, it would only open for the most powerful Siths.

After his horrible defeat by Darth Palin, Salvador had doubted that the passage would open for him, but to his surprise it did. Now he was walking somewhere that not even Darth Storm had enough power to get to.

He continued walking down for several long minutes until he could see a dim light ahead of him that was clearly not the tiny flames that danced on both sides of him. He picked up his pace at the sight of the light anxious to see what secrets this secret room had to offer him.

The dim light grew a little brighter as he saw the end of the stairs several meters ahead of him. The stairs ended in an archway that was full meter taller than Salvador. He slowly stepped into the room and looked around. He was in some form of library, there were dust covered books on old bookshelves on all sides of the room. The room itself was fairly big, bigger than he had thought it would be.

Feeling a tremor in the force he spun around towards the archway he had just walked through. The instant he looked at it a massive stone wall slammed over the opening of the archway; trapping Salvador within the room.

Dust flew up from the ground at the impact of the giant stone wall slamming shut. He held up the sleeve of his robe to cover his mouth from the dust and dirt. After the dust and dirt had settled back to the ground he removed the sleeve from his face and turned around to face the room.

He slowly walked forward, confused as to where to begin his search. He scanned the bookshelves trying to read the bindings of the books to see the titles. But he could not tell, they were either too covered by dust, or 

too worn down to read. He walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book off of it. The cover of the book was nothing but a giant surface of dust. He blew air from his mouth onto the book and coughed as he was bombarded by a very thick cloud of dust.

_Pathway To the True Power of the Dark side,_ the front of the book read. He flipped it open and glanced over a couple pages. "Worthless" he muttered throwing the book to the ground. The book kicked up more dust and dirt when it hit the ground.

He continued to pick books at random and flip through them before deciding they were worthless and throwing them to the ground. He was starting to get frustrated. There were at least a few hundred books here on these shelves, it would take him forever to go through them all to find what he was looking for.

In a sudden spur of anger he kicked over a bookshelf. The bookshelf slammed on the ground throwing up more dust and dirt. Salvador didn't even bother to cover his face and protect it from the incoming dust and dirt. He was too angry to care about that.

He stood there, transfixed on the wall that the bookshelf had been against. The entrance to another passageway sat before his eyes. The passageway had been hidden perfectly behind the bookshelf. The bookshelf itself was much bigger than the passageway, providing a perfect cover to keep the passage concealed.

He took several slow steps through the opening. At his fifth step into the passage a massive torch lit up about ten meters away from where he stood. The statue of a man in a robe stood on both side of the torch. 

On both sides of the room were several old scrolls lined up on shelves along the walls.

He walked over to one of the shelves and picked up one of the scrolls. Unlike the books in the other room, these scrolls were not harmed by time or dust. They were perfectly preserved as if they were just written. He slowly unraveled the scroll in front of him. A wide smile spread over his face, and the chamber echoed with his booming laughter.


	33. Chapter 33: Close

Chapter Thirty Three: Close

Stacy had finished checking the castle of all life there were no other living people in the castle besides her and Salvador. She sat down on a chair that was in the middle of a library type room and sighed. She had no clue what was going to happen now, no clue how Salvador was going to train her or what he was going to train her. What she did know is that she had to take what he threw at her, complete it, then succeed it.

She also knew one more thing: she would not become like Salvador. She would embrace the power the dark side offered, she would use it, bend it to her will-but she would not become a killing machine like he is. She would not kill senselessly, and she would not be unmerciful to everyone.

Salvador didn't seem like the type of person to accept anything but success, pure hard success. She would do her best to stay on his good side and learn all she can from him. Then, when she is more powerful than him she will kill him for killing Joe; a man who had become a second father to her.

"Lets go" a voice said behind her.

She turned and saw Salvador standing behind her, his face partially covered up by a black traveling cloak he had somehow acquired. She stood up from her chair and walked over to him and stood next to him.

They walked out of the castle and back down the long staircase that led to the castle. As they walked down the long staircase the night sky began to grow dim with light from the slowly rising sun.

Salvador walked several feet ahead of Stacy, his mind thinking about all he had learned while in the secret chamber. He had learned how to end this war and eliminate all non-force sensitive humans and creatures from his planet. He would use that weapon when the time was right, not a moment sooner or else it could turn against him and easily destroy his very existence.

His next task now will be to find a Jedi powerful enough in the light side of the force to contribute to his plan. But where was he going to find a Jedi with that strong a connection to the light side?

Stacy would have been a good choice, but in the end she chose the darkness instead of the light; so that was out. He needed to find another one, one with a stronger connection than even she had. But where? The Jedi were masters at hiding and hiding in plain sight. He would have a very difficult time finding a Jedi for one; and a Jedi with that strong a connection for another.

"What are we going to do now?" Stacy asked a few feet behind him.

"I'm going to start hunting down Jedi" he answered.

"_You?_" she repeated. "What about me?"

"There are several small Sith outposts spread out, you are going to find those outposts and kill all the Sith that occupy them" he answered.

"Just the Sith, right?" she asked.

"Kill everyone inside the outposts, leave no witnesses" he replied.

Stacy was silent for a moment before answering. "Right"

Salvador threw her a piece of paper that was hard for her to catch due to the breeze flowing through the air. "Those are the locations of the outposts" he stated. "Report back to me when you have completed this mission" he ordered.

"Why are you going to hunt down the Jedi now?" she asked suddenly.

"None of your business" he shot back in a hard voice.

Deciding that it was smarter to let the matter drop Stacy answered.

"Yes, master"

Salvador watched as Stacy walked off in the opposite direction. He watched her until her figure faded into the distance. He turned and started walking in his direction. Before he woke Stacy up in the healing room after he had gotten out of the healing tank he had gone digging in her mind for the location of a Jedi hideout. He had found one, one of the major ones in fact.

He continued down the stairway until he reached the bottom step where a motorcycle sat waiting. He sat down on the seat and kicked the kickstand up; he punched the engine on and roared off into the distance. He reached inside his traveling cloak and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and threw them over his eyes.

The Jedi hideout was actually not that far from the Sith castle. The wind whipping through his hair, Salvador thought of the best ways to gain entry into the Jedi hideout. From what he got from Stacy's memory, the 

hideout was a massive cave with many tunnels and corridors in it; and was heavily guarded by Jedi's.

He would have to be tactful if he wanted to gain entry without revealing who he really was. Going by what Stacy said when he first told her his name the Jedi knew of Salvadors existence but did not know what he looked like. He could use that to his advantage.

They knew his name, but not his face. Darth Salvador was just a faceless person to them; a tiny smile appeared on his face.

He rode for about an hour until he saw the cliff face that the cave was located in. He stopped and parked his bike a few miles away from the cliff face. He stepped off the bike and kicked the kickstand down. He reached inside his cloak and removed the blue lightsaber he had taken from Stacy when he first took her from the hotel room.

He used the force to dig a hole in the ground next to his bike and threw his red lightsaber in it. He used the force to cover the hole back up with the dirt and smooth it out so no one could tell that the sand had been recently disturbed.

He clipped the blue lightsaber to his belt and force dashed towards the cave where the Jedi were located. As he dashed his way closer to the Jedi cave, he could feel the Jedi inside. Most of them just had standard connections to the force, nothing special. He sensed a few of the Jedi had a very strong connection maybe one of them had the strength he needed.

He reached the bottom of the cliff and looked upwards at the hole in the side of the cliff. He used the force to jump the full distance between 

the ground and the opening. He landed neatly in the opening and looked around.

At his landing several Jedi had whipped out and activated their lightsabers. Salvador did not respond to their actions but merely stood in the doorway, his arms at his sides.

"Reveal your identity!" one of the Jedi demanded.

"Jedi Knight Charles, from the southern front near Kyoto" Salvador lied.

"Ah, yes" a female voice said walking through the crowd of armed Jedi. "We've been expecting you Knight Charles"

The women stepped forward. She was an old women, probably mid fifties but she had the body of a teenager and the face of a young women. The only thing about her that showed her age were wrinkles that appeared on her body. "My name is Madam Evelyn" the female Jedi introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you" Salvador replied with a slight bow.

"Welcome to 'The Cave' we call it" she replied. "Not much when it comes to technology, but strategic advantage and strategizing are best here" she added.

"That is what I was told" he said.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your temporary quarters" she said motioning for him to follow her.

The Jedi had lowered and deactivated their weapons.

Salvador followed her down several tunnels until they stopped outside of one of the doors on the tunnel wall. "Unfortunately this is the only room we have to offer right now" she said.

"I heard this place had ample space" Salvador replied.

"We did, but we've had to double up since one of our Masters were killed and his apprentice gone missing" she answered. "We're still trying to find her"

"This room will do fine, thank you" Salvador replied with a slight bow.

"I'm sure you are briefed on why you are here, correct?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Good, begin preparation to start your mission at once" she ordered. "Unfortunately you are only going to be able to get a few hours rest" she added. "This mission of yours is top priority"

"I understand" he replied.

"She is very valuable to our cause and our victory, do try and get her back safe and sound" she said.

"I will, you have my word" he replied with another bow.

She turned her back to him and walked off down the tunnel and vanished behind a corner. Salvador walked into his room he had been given. The room was more spacious than it looked, it was big enough for a pretty good sized bed, a table in the middle, and several shelves on the walls.

It was now time for him to begin his mission.


	34. Chapter 34: Darth Lomas

Chapter Thirty Four: Darth Lomas

Stacy could feel the Sith outpost getting closer as she continued to drive along the long and deserted road. Going by the information Salvador had given her, the outpost was no more than three levels high and one level low, with approximately thirty five Siths occupying the outpost.

Salvador had gone to that Sith castle to eliminate the Siths there, that was for sure, and to get whatever else he was after; but she could feel that there was a deeper reason behind his return to the castle. Perhaps a nostalgic reason.

She shook her head as she continued driving, she could not afford to let her mind get distracted by things such as that. She needed to stay absolutely focused on her task at hand. She would be facing real Siths in real combat, she needed one hundred percent of her to be there, in the moment. Or else she would die.

She stood her car several miles from the outpost. The outpost was building into the base of a mountain that was nearby. From this point on, in order to avoid detection until the last possible moment she would need to go the rest of the way on foot.

She got out of the car and started her walk across the desert like landscape. The landscape leading up to the base of the mountain was basically a desert: extremely hot, nothing but sand, no vegetation aside from that occasional cactus.

There was nearly no life in the desert area, the only life were hawks that flew overhead in the bright sunlight, lizards that scurried away at her approach and snakes that slithered away from her. It was very humid out, and with no precipitation nearby, she had no water and no way to rehydrate herself.

Salvador had failed to mention that one of the outposts was in the desert, if he had given her that little detail she would have been sure to grab some water before coming so she could at least stay hydrated. She had never hated the sun more than at this moment, the sun was like hell itself: a blazing inferno of heat with no source of cool air. Her face was getting drenched in sweat, and her clothes were starting to stick to her slim figure.

She used the force to keep her strength at a high enough level to were she could still walk. She had to make it to the outpost. During all her training with the Jedi she had never had to go through anything like this. She started to wonder if this was part of her dark side training or if this was just fun for Salvador.

Either way, whether it be training or just a tease it had to be done. And she would not complain. She was starting to think of Salvador as he brother less and less as she began to know him. He had changed too much for her to think of him as such. Their parents would be so ashamed of how Mike had let his anger and hatred consume him and form Salvador. But wouldn't they also be ashamed of her? That question was like a knife through her heart.

She had eventually fallen to the dark side and sworn her loyalty and allegiance to it, just as Mike had eight years ago. Was she no different than he was now? No! She was nothing like Salvador! Salvador killed for 

seemingly no reason, and even though she has sworn her allegiance to the Sith, she would not become what he had become: a machine of death and destruction. She would control the dark side, not let the dark side control her.

After what felt like days but was merely only about twenty minutes of walking she saw a silver gleam ahead of her. It was the sunlight reflecting off a piece of metal. She was very close now, only a little further and she would finally be there.

Now she was starting to think of ways she could get inside without raising alarms or suspicion. Or if that was even possible. With all the Sith that Salvador had killed so far, whether or not the other Siths knew he was behind those incidents are unknown; so it would be unwise to state that she is an apprentice of Salvador. She knew none of the Sith, she knew nothing of how they operated, she only knew their powers and that's it.

She decided that she would need to be frontal about her objectives, and just fight to kill them all without trying to be something she wasn't. As she got closer to the gleam it slowly took shape into a metal door. She slowly walked up to the door, her slowness in her walking was both caution and exhaustion. She would need to use the force to give her strength when she started her attack.

She walked up to the door and banged her fist against it twice. She could hear footsteps on the other side getting louder as they got closer to the door. The door slid open and two robed, hooded figures appeared. "What do you want?" one of the demanded.

Stacy thought of what her answer would be, then the most logical one came to mind. She whipped out her lightsaber and before the other two could react she cut them down. "Your death" she whispered as she took several steps into the outpost.

The moment she was inside the door slid shut behind her and she was blasted by a wave of cool, cold air. She closed her eyes to the wonderful feeling of the cold air, using the wonderful feeling to help return her to her full strength.

After several seconds of soaking in the new air she opened her eyes and started her walk down the hall. The hall was nothing but metal: metal wall, metal floor, metal ceiling. She quickly came to the conclusion that this place is going to be nothing like the castle was.

She stopped at the end of the hall were two other hallways branched off from it, one to the left and another to the right. After a moment contemplation she chose the right way and started her walk. As she walked she could feel a sense of caution building up in the structure; clearly they had sensed the disappearance of two of their own.

That would mean that they are going to be on guard against an intruder and be ready for an inevitable attack by an unknown party. She held her lightsaber at her side as she made her way down the metal hall until she reached the end. She stood in front of a massive door and reached out with the force to feel what was behind her.

Her ability to feel behind it was blocked by a stronger force inside. She slowly pushed open the door and was blinded by a massive darkness. The room beyond the door was completely dark, no way to see anything, not even your own hand in front of your face.

A beam of light shot down from the ceiling ahead of her. There was a staircase leading several meters off the ground and at the top of this staircase sat a throne like chair. Sitting in the chair was a broad figure. The figure sat in the chair, she could feel the persons eyes staring at her. "Why do you come here?" the figure asked.

"I've come here to eliminate the Siths that reside here" Stacy answered.

"You must feel pretty confident about your abilities to openly state such an objective" the figure replied.

"I am" she answered.

"Then I look forward to see if you can fulfill what you have come here seeking to do" the figure said standing up.

The figure was a woman with long black hair that was split into two strands that fell to his knees. She wore a black leather suit that was tight against her body; on her belt held an elongated lightsaber hilt. She reached down and snatched it off her belt. A red blade ignited from each end of the weapon.

"Before we engage in combat" the women said. "What is your name?"

"Stacy" she answered holding up her lightsaber in read position.

"Mine is Darth Lomas" the women replied. "The last person you will ever see"


	35. Chapter 35: Strong

Chapter Thirty Five: Strong

Salvadors cover as "Charles" has been working perfectly these past few days. Every Jedi in the hideout fell for his disguise one hundred percent. He had spent the first few days of his visit looking for someone strong enough in the light side of the force to suit his needs.

He attended strategy meetings held by the Jedis and started talking to everyone individually while not attracting suspicion. He was turning up nothing. None of these Jedi were powerful enough for what he needed. It was the fourth night of his stay and he was preparing to leave: he was already all packed with what he came here with and was halfway to the exit when he overheard two Jedi talking. "She still isn't back yet" one of them said.

"Yeah, she said she was going in search of Joes killer" the other replied. "But it's still unlike her to just run off like that, even though she may have had a personal involvement in the case on an emotion level"

"Yeah, she may not have been the most skilled of our Jedi, but she had the strongest connection to the light side out of all the Jedi here" the other replied.

Salvador stood still, listening intently waiting for a name.

"Poor Crystal, she looked to Joe as a father"

Salvador had heard that name several times during his visit. From what he was able to gather Crystal was a very promising Jedi Knight who lacked skill but made up for in power and connection to the light side of 

the force. From what he heard of his battle experiences the light side seemed to always favor her over her opponents and always show her the way to victory that hurt less people.

A tiny grin appeared on Salvadors face. If this Crystal was truly going after the man who killed Joe then she would go back to the scene of the crime, the hotel in New York. If he moved now depending on her day of departure he could get there before her and meet her face to face.

This was the light of hope that he needed, this was what he required, he could feel his ultimate goal getting closer and closer as he walked towards the exit. Him and this Crystal girl would be the key to the apocalypse.


	36. Chapter 36: Lust

Chapter Thirty Six: Lust

Darth Lomas leapt forward, her twin bladed weapon spinning as she whipped through the air. She came down on Stacy hard with a massively complex and advanced barrage of attacks. She used the two blades of her weapon to push Stacy back further and further until she was about to be pinned against a wall.

Stacy was forced to the defensive, she blocked each blade as it came but found it near impossible to find an opening in her offense. Once she thought she'd spotted an opening for her to attack Lomas would move her second blade to that exact position, blocking Stacy's chances of going on the attack.

Stacy blocked a slash at her legs and threw the blade aside and ducked out of the way as the second blade soared overhead. Still ducked down, she swept with her feet at Lomas's feet trying to knock her off balance. Lomas simply jumped backwards and thrust out with the force throwing Stacy slamming against the wall and almost loosing her grip on her weapon.

Stacy was momentarily dazed, her vision started to go blurry and she started to see two of everything. She could feel her head pounding as she slowly took a step forward. With her right hand still wrapped around the hilt of her lightsaber she placed her left hand on her head and tried to focus her vision to singular, not multiple.

She saw two Lomas's standing across the other room facing her down. She stumbled as she took another step forward. The force slam against the wall knocked more out of her than she thought.

"There is something about you" Lomas said from across the room. "Something…special"

Stacy shook her head to try and clear it of the double vision and the pain. "Don't know what you mean" she replied in a low voice that seemed to echo off the walls of the room.

"You do this against your heart" Lomas went on. "Your heart tells you to stop, but your will says differently: it tells you to go on"

"You know nothing about me" Stacy snapped back. "Nothing at all"

"I know that you do this not of your own consent" Lomas replied. "I know that you were once a promising Jedi until a few days ago. I know that you now take orders from a Sith" she explained. "But what Sith it is that is attempting this genocide I do not know, you are good at protecting the important things in your mind" she added with a slight grin. "Very impressive"

"You don't live long enough to care about them anyways" Stacy dashed forward and pressed her own attack.

Lomas blocked each attack with her double bladed weapon as they came; spinning and leaping out of the way of some, while blocking the other with her blades.

Stacy pressed her attack drawing on her anger at the fact that she could not even touch her opponent. Lomas's defense was strong, perhaps too 

strong for Stacy to penetrate. If that was so, then how was she to defeat this Sith Lord without Salvador?

Salvador could do this, she told herself. He could take this Sith and win, if he can do it, then I can too!

She exchanged power and strength for skill and speed as she continued her attack. The change in strategy seemed to have caught Lomas off guard for a moment. She had to increase the speed of her blocks after Stacy's blade almost slipped through her guard. Stacy may not have the power that this Sith Lord had, but what she does have is skill, and the speed to make that skill very deadly.

Stacy attempted a neck slash which Lomas blocked. Lomas pushed Stacy's blade away from her then leapt in the air and preformed a spin kick that threw Stacy off her feet.

Stacy was blow off her feet by the sheer power behind that kick. She landed about twenty meters away from her opponent. She quickly recovered and stood up straight. She saw Lomas standing next to her throne in the center of the room. She shut down her double bladed weapon and Stacy could feel her gathering the force; so Stacy shut her weapon down and started to do the same.

The sound of ripping and tearing metal tore Stacy's eyes open. The throne in the middle of the room was being ripped from the ground with the power of the force. She stared at it for only a moment before it shot at her like a torpedo.

She tried to put up a force shield to deflect the massive metal object, but she could not do it fast enough. She merely dive rolled to the side as the throne shot past were she had just been standing.

She recovered from her roll and flicked her lightsaber back on and charged at Lomas. Lomas stood still, her weapons still deactivated and at her side.

Sensing something was wrong Stacy turned around and was lifted off the air by the throne smashing into her chest. She was pushed through the air across the room. She was about to smash into a wall, and with this mass of metal about to pin her to the wall, her insides would be turned to soup at the impact.

Using all the force and physical strength she could gather she put her hands on the throne and pushed herself downward towards the ground. Moments after she pushed off, the throne smashed into the metal wall and tore a massive hole in it. The impact of being lifted off the ground by that thing was not without injury: one of her ribs maybe even both were fractured and she could sense some internal bleeding. She only had a few more minutes before she did, probably a minute before she faints.

Lomas shot forward and stopped feet were Stacy lay on the ground. Lomas took out her double bladed lightsaber and activated one of the blades. "Let this be a message to the one pulling your strings" she started to say. "The Sith will never fall to one of our own!" she thrust the blade down at Stacy's chest.

Blood spattered on Stacy's face as the blade pierced the body. Lomas stood above her, blood coming out of her mouth, a red blade through her chest. Her grip on her doubled bladed weapon faded and the hilt collapsed to the ground and deactivated

Moving her hands to the hole in her chest Lomas fell to her knees. Stacy slowly pushed herself up to her feet. She walked over and pulled the blade out of Lomas's chest and held in her hands.

Blood was pouring out of the hole in Lomas's chest as she coughed blood onto the floor. She strained to look behind her at the girl who was able to defeat her. "I can…feel it…now" she managed to say. "What…you really…want…what…you really lust for"

"I told you before" Stacy said angling her blade toward the fallen Siths neck. "You know nothing about me" she plunged the blade through the neck.

Darth Lomas's body fell to the collapsed to the floor. Stacy shut down her weapon and stared at what she had just done. She looked at the dead body in front of her, the dead body she had just caused…and felt little to nothing. Slowly she was getting use to the idea and actions of taking another's life. She clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt and marched off out of the outpost, there were still a few more she needed to get to.


	37. Chapter 37: Exposure

Chapter Thirty Seven: Exposure

Crystal stood atop a roof overlooking where Joe had been killed by the Sith. The scene had been well taken care of, no signs of the battle remained, the pavement had been repaved; the building fixed perfectly and all witnesses either did not see anything or vanished from their rooms. She had hoped to get to the scene before it was fully cleaned, but that goal was a long gone one now.

She got down on one knee and closed her eyes, trying to reach out with the force to find any clues left behind by the mysterious Sith. After several moments she decided it was worthless, she could feel nothing through the force. Any traces the Sith left behind either vanished or were destroyed by the Guardians.

She stood up and decided that even against the odds she would still search the area; the Guardians are not perfect, they could have missed something.

Meanwhile on the other side of New York, Rick Director of the Guardians sat comfortably in his chair drinking from a small glass. Someone barges into the room. "Sir, turn on channel 4 news!" the person yelled.

Rick slowly turned around and flicked on his TV to channel 4. "Strange beings among us" the news reporter was saying. "This video was taken approximately four days to a week ago. In this video you can clearly see two unidentified individuals having some form of confrontation with a 

kind of laser type swords. These individuals also in a clip coming up here, picked up large objects such as postboxes, light posts, cars and even people without their hands" the report explained as the video rolled over the screen. "At this point in the video you can clearly see one of the individuals fire some form of electricity from his finger tips. This is only one report of a steadily growing number of reports of strange human beings with seemingly super human powers and abilities" the reported continued. "The police have declined to comment on this video evidence at this time"

Rick sat in his chair watching the fight of the one Sith who had attempted to kill him back in his old office and Darth Storm. He leaned back in his seat and took a final shot of his drink before placing the glass on his desk in front of him.

"What should we do, sir?" the man who had burst in asked.

"Verbal accounts of such incidents are near impossible to believe unless there is evidence" Rick began. "However video accounts are extremely credible, the video of the fight between those two Siths have now been broadcasted throughout the whole New York city. This will be hard-if not impossible to cover up" he explained.

"So, what should we do?"

"We reveal the existence of the Jedi and the Sith, let the public decide whether to believe us or not" he answered. "The Sith are gearing up for an inevitable war, the human population need to know who the enemy is before the real battles between humans and force humans begin" he explained. "Arrange a press conference for ten minutes from the moment you walk out of that door" he ordered.

"Yes, sir" the man replied walking out of the room.

Rick walks over to his window and looks out over the city. "Time to begin" he whispered to himself with a slight smile on his face.

The man walked back in the room. "The conference has been set up, sir" he stated. "They're waiting for you"

Rick nodded his approval of the news and the man exited the room. Rick made his way out of his room and down the hall to a large conference room where several TV News cameras were set up along with several dozen reports with miniature tape recorders waiting his speech.

He walked up to the podium and cleared his throat, the camera man gave him a count down with his fingers, three, two, one a green light appeared on the camera, indicating they are live on the air from his moment on.

"Fellow citizens of New York" Rick began. "Today you have been confronted with evidence that most of you will now believe, but I think that it is time the truth surfaced amongst the ocean of lies that have been rained down over it. Many of you are probably questioning the authenticity of the video you have seen on the news, questioning whether it was a hoax or just part of some movie that is in production…I assure you, that was no movie or hoax, it was as real as it could ever get" he explained.

All the reporters in the room started yelling their own questions while shoving their tap recorders up so they could get a clearer take of his voice. Rick pointed at a reporter. "Question" he said.

"Just what are these things?" the reporter asked.

"They are human beings with a unique ability to do things that most of us can never even get close to do, whether that be in real life or our dreams" he answered. "They are human beings with a hunger for more power than they possess, and a hunger for domination over normal humans" he added.

"So you're saying that these people will start a war with the rest of the world?" another reporter blurted out.

"They already have" Rick answered.

"Why is the public finding out about this now? Exactly how long has this war been going on without our knowledge?"

"How long?" he repeated. "Millenniums; as to why is the public finding out about his now, we kept it in the dark to avoid mass panic among the public. A panic would only make our job harder" he answered.

"And what job is that?"

"Taking care of these people before they start doing what they have recently started" he answered.

"And what is that?"

"Killing us normal humans with no remorse, no pity, and no mercy" he answered. "We would like to ask the public to please remain calm and to reassure them that all that is being done to stop these people are being done, thank you" he ended walking away from the podium and out of the room.

He made his way back to his room and locked the door behind him. A figure was in the middle of the room knelt down on one knee. "I have done as you have requested, master" the figure said.

"This is only a first step, the next steps will be easier and harder at the same time" Rick replied walking past the still kneeling figure. "You have done well, releasing that tape of the fight. It has helped our cause"

"Thank you, master" the figure replied slowly standing up. "Should I begin stage two?"

"Yes" Rick answered looking out of the window of his room. "Start killing people with the force and lightsabers in front of people so they can see. It will increase the normal human beings hatred for the force humans; and that will eventually lead to a revolution against them" he explained.

The figure bowed. "As you wish"

The figure vanished into the darkness of the room. Rick stood still staring out of the window, a smile on his face. "While Darth Palin wastes his time on this rogue Sith, I gain control over the general public and ensure the extinction of the force sensitive humans. Well, near extinction anyway"


	38. Chapter 38: Plans

Chapter Thirty Eight: Plans

Salvador watched Ricks speech to the public from across the street of a TV store. The store had several TV's in its window and each was tuned to the speech. He had not expected the Guardians to release the existence of the force sensitive humans so soon. On top of that, his fight with Storm was broadcasted throughout the city. Where did someone get vide of that fight?

It wasn't impossible that someone with a camera caught the whole thing, his only focus at the time was to kill Storm, and not to be killed by Storm. He flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head to cloak his face. Now that the public knew of their existence, things would get more complicated and make it harder to move around without attracting attention.

Interesting enough is the fact that the director failed to mention that there were two sides to the force humans: Jedi and Sith.

He is trying to classify them all under one name: "Hostiles". Salvador knew that sooner or later the normal humans would find out about them and had already calculated several strategies for when that day came. But this was too soon. If the normal humans all united against the force sensitive humans then he would need both the Sith and the Jedi to help him fight them.

Had he acted too soon on killing the Sith? Was he too driven by his own growth at that point to see the possible mistakes of his actions and the ramifications it could have on his cause?

Had he, Darth Salvador, doomed his entire plan to failure by acting on impulse rather than on a solid secure plan of action?

Those very thoughts made him sick to his stomach. This turn of events were indeed surprising, but not impossible to work around. The Guardians are trying to unite all the humans against the Jedi and Sith, which means the Jedi and Sith have to unite in order to survive. But he has already killed half of the Sith Order and Stacy should be close to killing the other half.

Maybe he could play his orders to Stacy to his own advantage: if he could get to the remaining outposts before she does, warn them, and help them fight her off then he would prove himself loyal to them and in connection they would be loyal to him.

Salvador had believed that with cunning and secrecy he could make the force sensitive humans superior in everyway, but the change of events has shown him that he can no longer do that alone. He did indeed need an army, just as Mary had warned him he would.

If he did decide to go back to the outposts and fight off Stacy and use her has a scapegoat then he would have to momentarily abandon his mission to locate this Crystal Jedi who has such a strong connection to the light side of the force.

He could either go and stop Stacy and keep the Sith Order alive and under his command long enough to fight this war and win. Or he could find Crystal, and if she is as strong in the force as they say, he could rely 

completely on his ritual he had learned. Two options both with a fair amount of advantages and disadvantages.

Meanwhile a long ways away in the white house the President of the United States sat behind his desk watching Ricks speech for the third time. He tapped his pen on his desk as he listened to Ricks words. A knock came from the door on the other side of the room. "Yes?" the President called.

"Mr. President" a business dressed man greeted stepping into the room. "You told me to return in an hour after you had time to review the speech" he stated.

"Yes, I did" the president replied leaning back in his chair.

"What action do you wish to take?" the man asked.

"These 'force humans' have clearly shown their intentions: genocide of the normal humans" the president answered. "These humans not only effect us, but the other countries around the world as well. They most likely have these types of humans as we do. I want you to gather up all the leaders for an emergency United Nations Summons to discuss this matter" he explained.

"Yes, sir" the man replied writing down something on a notepad. "What should our action be until the nations of the world can come up with something?"

"I'm putting the United States a National Emergency stage" the president answered. "Have the Guardians step up efforts to arrest or eliminate these people before they can take any more innocent lives. These force humans want a war, we'll give them one" he added.


	39. Chapter 39: Beginning of the End

Chapter Thirty Nine: Beginning of the End

Stacy slashed her way through the Siths that stood within the outpost. Slashing off body parts and severing heads as she made her way to the middle of the building. She used the force to throw several Sith through the air against a wall. She lashed out with her lightsaber slashing in a straight line, killing everyone in a row. She released the force and the bodies flopped to the ground.

She finally made her way to the middle room which was a massive circular room with several doorways branching off from it; in the middle stood the outline of a muscular figure. She threw her lightsaber to impale the figure but her lightsaber froze in the air and landed back in her outstretched hand. Confused as to why her opponent just gave her weapon back to her she held it ready but did not advance.

"That's enough" a familiar voice said. "You have done well, but now it is time to stop"

"I am only doing what you told me to do" Stacy replied lowering her lightsaber.

"Well things have changed" Salvador replied walking into the light of the room. "The public is now aware of the presence of force sensitive humans and are most likely planning an offensive against us" he explained.

"You are surprised by their offense?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"No" he shot back. "I thought that with all the Sith dead I could stick to the shadows and dominate the normal humans, but now things have changed. The Sith are no longer dispensable, I need them" he explained. "An army for an army"

Stacy deactivated her lightsaber. "What of the Jedi?"

"Sooner or later they will have to fight the normal humans as well" he answered.

"And how will you accomplish that?" she asked curious. "The Jedi believe in peace too much to fight a war like this"

"I will not accomplish this" he replied taking a step forward. "You will" he added.

Stacy stood in confusion. "Me?" she repeated. "Why me?"

"In my short few days in the Jedi hideout they believe you missing in action, they do not know that you have taken to the teachings of the dark side" he answered. "We can use their lack of information to our advantage. They held you as their most prized Jedi who studied under one of the best Jedi's in their order" he went on. "Play your cards right and use Joes death to your advantage, and you will be able to control the Jedi and get them to fight the Guardians"

"Why just the Guardians?"

"The Jedi will not fight normal humans who are not Guardians, the Jedi seem them as innocent civilians who should not be drawn into this war. I will take care of those people when the time is right" he answered. "Your new mission is to return to your Jedi friends and get them to 

launch either an offensive or defensive strike against the Guardians. I don't care how you do it, just get it done" he ordered.

"What will you do?" she asked clipping her lightsaber back to her belt.

"I have my own mission I must complete before this war has its first major battle" he answered turning his back to her. "Just get your mission done, and quickly. The normal humans will not take long to react to the discovery of our kind" he walked off into the shadows of the outpost.

"Yes, master" she replied watching his body fade to a figure, than an outline then vanish.

Salvador walked off into the darkness of the outpost to the control center. Stacy had killed nearly half the Sith in the compound, but she had missed a fair amount. Something that Salvador would otherwise be very irritated about but in this case was pleased about.

"Lord Salvador" one of the Siths greeted getting down on one knee. "An intruder raids the outpost and is killing our Siths"

"I know" Salvador replied. "I have killed the intruder and sent their body to oblivion to suffer for their treachery" he added.

A smile appeared on the Siths face. "Good"

"How many Sith survive in this compound?" Salvador asked looking around.

"Twenty five" the Sith answered standing up straight.

"Good" Salvador replied. "Rally all the Siths from all outposts" he ordered. "We all need to gather in one place"

"Why?" the Sith asked but quickly realized his lack of respect. "My Lord" he added quickly.

"The normal humans have found out about our existence, it is all over the news" Salvador answered. "The many nations of the world will most likely form together to launch an offensive strike against our kind. We will be ready with a retaliation of our own" he explained.

"The chain of command of the Sith has been tainted" the Sith said. "Darth Storm was in charge of everyone but with his death, no one is left to take his place"

"I will" Salvador stated. "I will take temporary command of the Sith until this war is over" he added. "Once this war is over we will no longer have a need for a chain of command, we will all be free"

The Sith did not hesitate in saluting the newly appointed leader of the Sith Order. "Yes, Lord Salvador!"


	40. Chapter 40: Return

Chapter Forty: Return

Stacy walked toward the entrance to the Jedi hideout. She had roughed up her clothes and hair to give the illusion that she had not been properly taken care of in days to add further truth to her story. As she slowly walked into the Jedi hideout, stumbling a little as she walked several Jedi ran forward and supported her. "You're alive!" one of the yelled racing forward and embracing Stacy in a tight affectionate hug, pushing the two Jedi away from her.

She returned the hug just as affectionately then pulled back slightly. "I need to speak with Evelyn" she whispered.

"At once" the Jedi replied helping her along the hall towards Evelyn's room.

The Jedi knocked once before a voice replied. "Enter"

The Jedi slowly pushed the door open. The room was a simple miniature cave set up: stone walls and floor with only a bed and a desk in it.

At the sight of Stacy, Evelyn jumped to her feet and walked over to her. "My dear, you're alive" she whispered. "It's a miracle of the force"

"Thank you Jim" Stacy said to the Jedi who had helped her down the hall.

A little tear started to run down Jims face as he turned to leave the two of them alone. "Wait" Stacy called to him. "Stay here…please"

Jim did as she requested and closed the door and stayed in the room. He helped her sit in a chair that was in front of the desk in the middle of the room. "Where have you been?" Evelyn asked sitting on the other side of the desk.

"For the past week I've been held captive" Stacy replied in a low voice. "I tried to escape several times…but I just couldn't do it. I was too hungry, to thirsty, and too exhausted to be able to do anything about the matter" she explained.

"Who held you?" Jim blurted out unable to control himself.

"He called himself, Darth Salvador" she answered.

Evelyn placed her hands under her chin and took a deep breath. "Yes, this Darth Salvador seems to be causing quite a lot of problems lately" she said. "One of our spies who had been working undercover in the Sith Order reported shortly before his death that Salvador was starting to kill off all the Sith" she explained.

"Kill of the Sith?" Jim repeated. "But why? Isn't he one of them?"

"His motives are not clear to anyone right now" Evelyn answered. "We can only assume that for the time being this is all part of some plan he is working on"

"What if he just killed them out of anger and rage like most Siths do?" Jim asked. "What if this isn't part of some plan?"

"Then he's a mindless killing machine that has been released on the public" Evelyn answered. "How did you escape?" she asked Stacy.

"I didn't" she answered. "He let me go"

"Let you go?" Evelyn repeated.

"Yes, he said that he had gotten all he needed from me and that I could be more useful alive than dead" she replied.

Suddenly Evelyn's face lit up for a second. "What did Salvador look like?" she asked.

"Tall, at least two meters tall. Slim yet muscularly built; short jet black flowing hair and light black eyes" she explained.

Evelyn sat frozen in her seat. It couldn't be…could it? She reached in her desk and pulled out a picture and placed it on the table and slid it towards Stacy. "Is that him?" she asked.

"Yes" Stacy answered.

"He was just here until a day ago!" Jim blurted out. "A Sith was here and we couldn't even tell?!"

"But why was he here? What was he searching for?" she asked more to herself than the other two. "And did he obtain it?"

"I heard him talking to someone while I was captive" Stacy said after a long silence. "He was talking about launching an offensive against the Jedi, he plans to kill us all very soon" she added.

"We have to be prepared then" Jim cut in. "We have to launch an attack on them before they can launch one on us"

"It is not so easy, we are peacekeepers, not soldiers" Evelyn shot back.

"This is war!" Jim shouted back. "You saw the normal humans press conference yesterday, they are declaring war on all force sensitive 

humans!" he shouted. "We have to do something about the Sith and the Guardians!"

Stacy was smiling inwardly at Jim. She knew that he had deep affectionate feelings for her he would be easy to control. He also had a lot of political influence around the Jedi which means if she can maintain control over him, she'll be able to control the Jedi's way of thinking and eventually lead them down the path that Salvador wants.

"Do not misunderstand me" Evelyn replied. "I understand where you are coming from, but if we start attacking the Guardians and the Sith we will be no different then them" she explained. "Please calm yourself, Jim"

Jim took a deep breath trying to calm himself and focus his mind. Stacy sat in the chair watching the event she had spawned. She reached out with the dark side very faintly so Evelyn and everyone else would not detect it and poked at Jims mind; feeding his feelings against Evelyn.

Evelyn stood up from her chair and walked over to Stacy. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "For now lets just rejoice that we have you back, safe and sound" she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to be back madam Evelyn" Stacy replied returning the smile but with a cynical sneer hidden within it.


	41. Chapter 41: Jedi vs Guardians

Chapter Forty One: Jedi vs. Guardians

Rick sat in his chair drinking from a glass he was holding in his right hand. All had gone well so far, the normal humans were beginning to panic at the realization of "freaks" among them, freaks that mean to kill them all until only the freaks remained. All they needed was one more final push until they fell over the edge into complete war. After that, the extermination could truly begin.

He just needed a public display of the force sensitive humans killing people, which is why he has sent him out into the public to do just that.

He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face. He brought his glass up to take a drink when someone walked through the door to his room. "Sir, we've located a major Jedi hideout" a man said entering the room.

"How?" Rick shot back.

"Someone sent us the location, anonymously" the man answered. "Should we send some soldiers there just to make sure?"

Rick considered it for a moment then answered. "Yes. Send six units, kill all the Jedi in the hideout"

At the Jedi hideout Stacy sat on her bed contemplating her next moves. She needed the Jedi to get involved in this war, well at least that's what Salvador needed. Why he needed them to be involved so heavily in this war, she did not know and did not waste time trying to figure out.

She fell backwards on her comfortable bed and closed her eyes. The Jedi have believed her story which was mostly true except she left out the parts where she had sworn loyalty to Salvador and who he really was. Mike Moore, her older brother.

She heard a knock at her door and walked over to answer it. She opened it and saw Jim standing on the other side of her doorway. "I'm sorry to come so late" he said. "But I just had to see you"

Stacy moved aside so Jim could walk into her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. "It's really late, Jim" she said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He took a step forward and pulled her into a long kiss. At first she was surprised by the sudden and unexpected move, but quickly closed her eyes and gave herself to the pleasure.

They held each other in a tight embrace kissing heavily and moving slowly towards her bed. They were feet away from her bed before she started to take off his shirt that he was wearing. She threw it on the floor and he twisted around and she fell to her bed on her back. He moved on top of her and continued kissing.

He slowly removed her shirt and threw it to the floor next to his. She rubbed her hands on his chest and started rubbing near his waist. He moved his hands from her chest to her pants.

Thirty minutes passed and Stacy lay on the bed, her arm wrapped around Jim's chest. Even before she was taken by Salvador, she had developed feelings for Jim. He was kind, strong, courageous, sweet, loving, and very handsome. If she had not been dragged into this war-if 

this war had not existed, she would have loved to get married to him and start a family with him.

But the times just did not allow such thinking to become reality. They were in the middle of a war that was quickly getting more and more publicity and would soon be a worldwide war. Maybe if they both survived the war they could start a family together. Live together forever.

Several loud bangs came from Stacy's door. Jim and Stacy both leapt out of bed and quickly got dressed. She walked over to the door and opened it, Evelyn was standing in the doorway sweating and panting. "We must leave" she told them.

"Why?" Jim asked stepping behind Stacy.

"The Guardians have found us!" Evelyn replied.

"They're here?!" Jim shouted back.

"Yes, and they're killing all the Jedi, you two must leave at once" she told them. "I will give you cover"

As soon as they stepped out into the hallway they could hear the sound of the Guardians electric staffs and the Jedi's lightsabers clashing all around them. The noise was echoing off the walls, as were the screams of those Jedi who fell in combat to their opponents.

Jim activated his purple lightsaber as soon as they entered the hall; Stacy activated her blue blade moments later.

"This way" Evelyn said. "There's a secret exit out of here that was created for an emergency such as this" she said leading them away from the noise.

Halfway down a hall Jim suddenly stopped running with them. Stacy stopped moments later realizing he had stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Come on"

Jim stood still, the glow of his purple lightsaber casting a circle of light around him. "I can't" he mumbled. "I can't leave our fellow Jedi back there to die!"

Stacy ran forward and placed her hand on his clothed chest. "Please" she pleaded. "Come with us"

"If I left now" he began. "I would never be able to forgive myself for abandoning my fellow Jedi"

Evelyn was silent.

"But as long as we live, we can warn the rest of the Jedi about this" Stacy said. "We can warn them so they can be prepared, please come with us" she urged.

Jim grabbed her hand and held in tightly in his. "I'm sorry" he kissed her. "I just can't" he turned around and ran back towards the sound of battle.

"Jim!" Stacy screamed hold out her hand wanting him to come back.

The purple glow of his weapon faded as he turned around a corner. She was torn now. Part of her wanted him to stay, wanting him to be a part of her life forever. But another part of her was happy that he had 

decided to sacrifice himself, so he could not be a hindrance to her. She turned around and continued down the hall with Evelyn leading the way.

When they reached the secret exit Evelyn turned to Stacy. "You first" she said motioning to the opening in the wall.

Stacy took a step forward and without warning drove her blue blade through Evelyn's chest. Shock appeared over Evelyn's face as she was brought to her knees, the blue blade still in her. Stacy pulled the blade out and shut the weapon down.

"Why?" Evelyn gasped as she tried to breathe.

Stacy turned to the secret exit and stepped through it. "Goodbye" she said using the force to collapse the exit in front of her.

Once Stacy made it to the other Jedi hideout and told them of how mercilessly the Guardians massacred the Jedi and killed everyone they would no longer be able to remain on the sidelines. The Jedi would have to get involved in the war. They would have to start fighting the Guardians, then Salvador could do whatever he was planning to do. The war had begun: Jedi vs. Guardians


	42. Chapter 42: Fight Back

Chapter Forty Two: Fight Back

Being part of the Jedi for eight years before she met Salvador, Stacy had gained the location of the second best Jedi hideout. It took her several long days of traveling to finally get the building in sight. The building that the Jedi hid in was a fairly decent sized building: four stories high and very wide. It resided in a middle sized town with only about 2500 people living in it. A perfect place to live normal lives while keeping their secrets secret.

She entered the town and made her way to the center were the building stood. She was exhausted, she had walked days without anything to eat or drink; only the force to give her strength and even that was starting to not have any effect on her. She tried to walk normally as to not attract attention but she would occasionally stumble at the lack of energy her body had.

When she finally made it to the building she entered and someone who had recognized her quickly almost glided over. The women wrapped her arm around her. "What's wrong?" the women asked.

"In private" Stacy replied through harsh breaths. "Jedi business" she added.

The women led Stacy to an elevator that took them to the third level of the building. They walked down a hall until they reached the end where a door stood in their way. The women knocked once and a strong, male voice replied. "Enter"

The two entered the room and closed the door behind them. The man who had called for them to enter was an elderly man, in his late sixties with a medium sized beard that came to the middle of his neck; and a neatly trimmed mustache. He also had long white hair that dropped to a little above the middle of his back. He was wearing the traditional Jedi robes. "My dear, what happened?" the old man asked noticing Stacy's condition. "Sit" he said pulling up a cushioned chair.

Stacy sat down and caught her breath rather quickly. The chair was very comfortable, her bottom sunk into it very nicely. "Master Nowiki" she whispered. "Something terrible has happened"

"What has happen, my child?" he asked sitting on the desk in front of her.

"The Guardians" she started. "They…they found out where the Jedi hideout was and…and" she said very slowly.

"Go on" Nowiki insisted in a soft and comforting voice.

"They…killed all the Jedi in the cave" she replied closing her eyes and letting a tear fall out. "Madam Evelyn told me to run and tell you what had happened…that…our friends should not die in vein" she added.

She started to sob and cry a little when Nowiki put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, our friends are now one with the living force" he told her. "And their deaths will not be in vein, I promise you that much"

"What should we do?" the other women asked. "We can't let this pass. We've ignored the Guardians moves because they were only killing every now and then, but now they've moved up to completely massacring us" she explained.

"I know, I know" Nowiki replied with a wave of his hand. "It would seem that our time to get involved in this war has come" he said closing his eyes for a moment then opening them. "Send a message to all other Jedi outposts, they are to prepare for the battle that will surely be coming very soon" he ordered the women.

"Yes, sir" the women replied walking out of the room.

"What are we going to do, master?" Stacy asked.

"The whole world now knows of our existence and have labeled us "Freaks". They will all inevitably unite and fight us all as one" he explained. "The Jedi do not have the strength to win this war on our own. We are out numbered, and with the Guardians technology constantly increasing, out gunned as well" he added.

"Then what should we do to keep up with them?" she asked. "If we're outnumbered then we need more men; if we are out gunned we need more power, but at the same time we can't let ourselves become obsessed with gaining that power" she explained.

A smile appeared over Nowiki's face. "Very good" he complimented. "I think it is time to put our differences aside" he said standing up from his desk.

"What do you mean?" she asked having a feeling what his answer would be.

"The Sith and the Jedi must work together in the force is to survive this war" he answered. "An Alliance"

"Join with the Sith?" Stacy asked sounding taken back. "But we have been at war with them ever since the beginning of the force" she added.

"That's where you are wrong" Nowiki replied. "We have only disagreed with their way of using the force and the powers they obtain through their actions. In this lifetime we have not yet waged war with the Sith. Just have occasional battles every now and then. The Sith are the ones who have declared war on us. We never made such a move, at least not yet" he explained. "And right now, even though the Sith may not admit it, we need each other to live through this war"

"I see" she replied.

"I understand that the Sith has had a change in leadership" he stated after a few seconds of silence. "You were held captive by them, do you know who is currently running the Sith?" he asked.

"I believe it is the one who kept me captive" she replied.

"Who would that be?" he asked. "I have yet to receive the report"

"I believe that, Darth Salvador is now the full leader of the Sith" she answered.

Nowiki's face was blank for about two seconds before his facial expressions came back into focus. "Then I will need to speak with this Darth Salvador. Hopefully he sees things the same way I do, that we must unite in order to defeat our enemies this time" he added.

Stacy sat in the chair listening to Nowiki's words. She could not help but think, is this what Salvador wanted to happen? Is this why he wanted her to leak the location of the Jedi hideout to the Guardians in order to force the Jedi to ally themselves with the Sith? If so, then why?

She had a feeling that Salvadors plan would soon unfold further, and when it did she would be able to read it clearly.


	43. Chapter 43: The Force Army

Chapter Forty Three: The Force Army

The clanking of his metal boots echoed throughout the metal corridor. His black cape billowing behind him as he picked up his pace. The Jedi had sent a message requesting a meeting of the leaders of the Sith and the Jedi. He marched down the corridor until he reached a door with the Sith symbol embedded on it. The door slid open and he stepped in.

The man that Nowiki saw walk into the room, his mere appearance was intimidating to a point. He wore black armor that covered his entire body and around his waist there was some form of black leather quilt tied around it. He wore a black metallic helmet. The helmet had a red line going down the center of the face part with silver line going across the face plate.

Nowiki assumed that the silver line across the face plate was were the persons eyes were behind the mask. The man also had on tight black leather gloves and had a lightsaber attached to his waist. When the man spoke the helmet made his voice dark and menacing almost like a growl. "You called a meeting" the man said.

"Yes, with the leader of the Sith" Nowiki replied. "Where is he?"

The man tilted his helmeted head to one side for a moment before straightening it. "I am him"

"_You_ are the leader of the Sith?" Nowiki asked with a tiny element of surprise in his voice.

"You were expecting someone different?" the man asked.

"Perhaps" Nowiki replied.

"I am Darth Salvador, leader of the Sith Order" the man stated.

Nowiki glance at Stacy who stood at his side for a moment before focusing his gaze back on Salvador. "I did not expect you to appear as you have" he said after a moments silence.

"I have undergone changes" Salvador replied. "Changes that do not concern you" he added.

"Of course they don't" Nowiki replied. "I have called for his meeting to talk about a possible alliance between us"

"Between us or our armies?" Salvador asked.

"Both" Nowiki answered. "The Guardians have massacred many Jedis who were in a hideout. The location was leaked somehow and all the Jedi were killed…we can no longer sit by and watch as this happens" he explained. "Now is the time for the Jedi to get involved"

"The Jedi and the Sith have been at odds about the others way of life as long as the texts can go back" Salvador stated. "You would break this trend now?"

"It is not a trend" Nowiki shot back. "It is a history of hatred and carnage that needs to end if we are to truly exist in this world. Peace is the only way to achieve that"

"Yes, peace" Salvador replied folding his arms behind his back. "The Guardians seem to think that peace is the only way as well. By killing us all"

"We are nothing like the Guardians" Nowiki shot back in a harsh voice. "The peace we envisioned does not involved killing"

"But you do nothing to stop those who want to attain peace by slaughtering others?" Salvador asked. "You're contradicting yourself old man"

Nowiki was silent, staring at the helmet wondering what this Sith Lord who dared to challenge his point of view looks like.

"You claim to be warriors of peace, yet when one such as the Guardians try to destroy that peace with murder, you sith idly by and watch as it happens. Your notion of justice is weak and will only cause us all to be killed" Salvador explained pointing a leather gloved finger at Nowiki. "Your reluctance to get involved until this point have caused all the deaths with the force sensitive humans, their deaths rest on your conscious, no one else's" he added.

Nowiki could feel his irritation at this Sith Lord growing. This Sith Lord who wore a black metal suit, and wore a helmet and whose voice sounds more like a growl than a humans voice, was stating everything that Nowiki was starting to think himself.

"If we are to win this war" Salvador continued. "It must be swift, powerful, and cunning. We cannot let them force us into doing something that will or could hurt us in the long or short run. We need to be calculated and precise in our attacks" he explained. "And if you are to truly ask the Sith to form an alliance with you Jedi, then you must throw aside your notion of killing as a last resort" he added. "That will only get both sides killed"

"The Jedi are not murderers" Nowiki shot back.

"Then you will be killed" Salvador replied calmly. "They will fight to kill you while you fight to injure them. Those you injure will come back to kill you again and again until you kill them or they kill you" he explained. "If we form this alliance and you Jedi still refuse to kill then you will only be dragging both the Jedi and Sith to their destruction"

Nowiki stood on the opposite side of the table that separated him from the Sith Lord, contemplating his words.

"If you truly are serious about ending this war and keeping our kind alive, throw aside your notion of justice and mercy. Our enemies will not share your compassion" Salvador said placing his hands on his hips. "If you swear to be serious about this alliance and truly wish for the force to live on, then until the Guardians are destroyed, I will accept your request" he added. "I will return in twenty minutes for your answer"

Salvador walked out of the room, his metal boots clanking against the metal floor and his black cape flowing behind him. The Sith who were in the room followed Salvador out of the room; leaving Nowiki and Stacy alone.

"Master?" Stacy said after a long silence.

Nowiki seemed to be in a state of very deep thought.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Nowiki sat down in a metal chair that was next to him and sighed. He placed his hand over his face and spread out his legs to relax. "I didn't imagine it would go like this" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked standing in front of him.

"This Sith Lord, Darth Salvador" he began. "He's cunning, and very bright. He pointed out everything that I have come to suspect about the Jedi" he went on. "If we do ally ourselves to the Sith…we will have to fight to kill from now on and not to hinder and subdue" he added.

"Maybe…that's the right course" Stacy replied slowly.

Nowiki removed his hand from his face and stared at her.

"The Guardians have only been coming after us because they know we fight to subdue, not kill" she said. "They know that we most likely will leave their soldiers alive, while they leave ours on the ground dead. The Sith on the other hand kill the Guardians as they attack them. Showing that the Sith mean business and that they will not be pushed around; that is why the Guardians have only been focusing on us Jedi" she explained. "I hate the Sith…but maybe they were right this time"

Nowiki was silent.

"Unlike past acts, this time the Sith are fighting not only for themselves but for all force sensitive humans. They are killing the Guardians to save force humans…maybe even to make sure we survive" she stated.

"You give them too much credit" he replied. "They fight for themselves, and no other. But I will admit that this war is being fought for a reason that I can relate to: the normal humans worldwide now are planning an extermination I can feel it. The Sith and the Jedi must band together to counter this extermination…even if it means that for now we abandon our old ways of fighting to subdue" he explained.

"That is what I think" she replied.

The door slid open and Salvador stalked in and stopped on the other side of the table with his two Siths at his side. "Your decision" he demanded.

Nowiki stood up and walked across the table to face Salvador. The two Siths that had walked in with Salvador moved to block his path but quickly retreated at a wave of Salvadors gloved hand. Nowiki stood several feet from Salvadors helmeted face and suited body. He held out his hand. "Until this crisis is over…we will accept your terms" he said slowly.

Salvador did not put his hand out to finalize the deal. "There is one more thing" he said after a moment.

Nowiki seemed irritated. "What is it?" he demanded irritably.

"The Jedi will report to me" Salvador stated. "Clearly your leadership has caused several hundred of your own to be massacred by the Guardians. I will not let that failure wash over on the Sith or push the Sith towards the same fate" he explained.

Nowiki pulled his hand away. "Give the Jedi over to you?" he asked.

"It is the only way to ensure a victory for both sides"

"You want me to give my Jedi over so they can become Siths?" Nowiki asked outraged.

"They would still be Jedi's but would report to me" he corrected him. "They will not be subjected to the teachings of the dark side or forced to be trained as such. They will merely report to me and follow my orders" he added.

Nowiki's face clearly showed his anger at this sudden demand. Give his Jedi over to a Dark Lord of the Sith? What kind of Jedi Master would he be to do such a thing?

"You would be showing your commitment to the cause" Salvador added. "You would be showing that you value the survival of the force over everything else. A value that I can respect"

"Respect coming from a Sith Lord means nothing to me" Nowiki replied. "Respect from my fellow Jedi is what matters to me"

"There is no respect when there is no life, Jedi" Salvador replied. "If you all die because you refuse to accept the truth that your leadership has not worked, then where is the respect you so want from your fellow Jedi?" he asked. "If they all die because you are in denial, how can they respect you?"

Nowiki gritted his teeth inside his closed mouth. No matter how much his mind fought it, his heart knew that the Sith Lord spoke the truth. Nowiki had been leader of the Jedi for over ten years and all that has happened was the Guardians had been killing them…with him doing nothing. Now he finally had a chance to make all those deaths and sacrifices worth something, but he hesitates.

After several minutes of silence Nowiki holds out his hand again. "I accept" he muttered in a very low voice.

Salvador gripped Nowiki's fleshy hand with his leather gloved hand. "Then it is done" he said. "Your Jedi will report to me from now on and you will be placed in second command of this combined army"

"Right" Nowiki replied pulling his hand away and staring at the floor.

"The new army shall be called: The Force Army" Salvador stated.


	44. Chapter 44:Chaos

Chapter Forty Four: Chaos

Salvador marched out of the room and down the corridor; leaving the Jedi and Stacy alone. She had done well, better than he had expected. She had led the Guardians to the Jedi hideout, forced the Jedi to meet with the Sith, then added onto his words and convinced them to join with the Sith. She was indeed a rare breed of woman.

He made his way to the main control room for the compound they were in. The control room was a massive room with computers everywhere and technology that seemed more advanced than any other. He stood on a balcony overlooking the entire room and all those in it. He placed his hands on his hips and stared through his helmet at them all.

With the Jedi joining their army, and the Jedi reporting to him, he could not enact his plans. He now had control of both armies, the Jedi and the Sith. However the Jedi would be hard to control at first; the rest of the Jedi will be against the idea of joining the Sith and taking orders from one majorly. But Salvador was confident that he could handle those people and keep the Jedi doing what he wanted so they would not interfere with his plans.

A man wearing a military style suit walked up to the side of Salvador and bowed slightly. "Lord Salvador" the man greeted.

"Skip the pleasantries commander" Salvador snapped. "What's the progress?"

"We are making great progress" the commander replied. "Throughout the past eight years Lord Storm had us working on something almost exactly similar to the project you have instated" the commander explained. "We have already launched several test ships into space"

"The results?" Salvador demanded.

"Very good, near perfect" the commander answered. "We are ready to send a bigger test ship up into space"

"The ability to fly through space and have massive war ships over the planet will give us a great advantage over the normal humans" Salvador stated. "I can sense that they are attempting the same thing we are. Make sure we are the first and only ones with a weapon over this planet, commander" he demanded.

"Yes, my lord" the commander replied walking down the balcony to the sea of computers and screens.

"We have to be fast, precise and secret about this" he whispered to himself. "We will win this war, I will see to it"

Reports of human kills by force humans were beginning to spread. Several murders had been caught on film and photos. The people of the world were beginning to be thrown into panic. These freaks were killing all the humans; which meant the humans needed to kill the freaks first.

The President of the United States had made a State of the Union address several days ago regarding this phenomenon. He urged the human public to remain calm and that all that could be done about the matter was indeed being done. He also spoke directly to the freaks. He did not call them that, he called them "special humans". He pleaded for them to meet with the leaders of the world to negotiate a way out of this that would not involve more innocent deaths.

He got a response in an increased number of killings. The leaders of the world had now declared war on the force humans. The Guardians had supplied them with the devices they used to locate humans attuned with the force.

The countries of the world have already started to take force attuned humans into custody and either throw them in work camps or kill them. It was a genocide that was beginning to spread around the world like wild fire on dry grass.

The United States had waited as long as it could for a peaceful solution. But when it became apparent that one would not come, they too started to round up everyone who were attuned to the force. The people they rounded up were not trained to use their ability and did not know they were attuned to the force until they were pulled away from their families.

The Guardians had returned to the surface and resumed their hunting and execution of all force attuned humans they could find. Men, women and children. The world was being thrown into a state of chaos; normal humans petrified about what the force humans were going to do to them, and the force humans outraged at the way they were being treated: like vermin, like plague that needed to be stopped before it spread.

The people of the world had basically declared war on themselves.


	45. Chapter 45: Future

Chapter Forty Five: The Future

Four years have passed since The Force Army was created and the world waged war against them. In the four years since the start of the Force War the world had changed dramatically. Technology took major leaps and both sides of the struggle grew more powerful. The Force Army had beaten the World Army in developing the first battleship that could fly through the sky and float in one place. That advantage gave the Force Army a great push towards their victory.

However the World Army had quickly caught up to them, creating a massive ship that was at least fifty miles long and thirty miles wide. Technology that seemed science fiction had become real. Technology the world never saw possible was the very technology destroying it.

The once beautiful world of Earth was now torn apart by war and destruction. Cities that once held such beauty and grace, were now either rubble or overrun with military forces. The flame that had started in New York city, had spread through out the world, causing it to become dark and ugly.

Aboard the massive battleship _Goliath _technicians for the Force Army worked at the computer on the control bridge keeping the battleship in the air and the engines working. The sound of clanking footsteps made the soldiers go stiff and work harder.

Darth Salvador marched across the walkway of the control bridge and stopped at the massive glass wall that allowed him to see the outside. His black armor and helmet glinted in the sunlight beaming through the glass.

The Force Army had made great progress in the past four years. They have secured many sections of the world that the World Army could not hold onto. They controlled over half of Europe and nearly half of the United States.

The World Army still held most of the space thought. They had more ground and more area to move. At the moment the war was beginning to tip in the World Army's favor. But Salvador was confident that the dark side would win and preserve the force.

As Salvador stood in front of the glass wall, his hands folded behind his back he could feel something. A faint presence that felt like it was getting ready for something. He could feel the dark side of the force concentrating on a certain point but no matter how hard he focused, he could not find this point or the person or thing that was causing it to be focused there.

This troubled him. As it stood Salvador was the most powerful Sith Lord, if there was one out there with equal or greater power in the dark side than him, he needed to find this person and kill them.

As Salvador continued to stand there, the massive battleship was suddenly rocked and jerked to one side. Salvador turned to the soldiers operating the computers.

"We're under attack!" a soldier blurted out. "A laser hit our right sensor ray"

"Turrets on the hull are returning fire to the enemy ship" another soldier stated. "Enemy vessel seems to be a class III Battle cruiser"

Salvador stalked back across the control bridge and walked into the corridor of the ship. He continued to walk down the hall and several other halls as the ship continued to rock and jerk as explosions hit it. He made his way to a circular pad that was isolated in the corner of a hall and stepped on it.

The moment both feet touched the metal pad the pad shot up towards the ceiling of the ship. A hole opened in the ceiling and circular pad fit perfectly in the new opening. Salvador stepped off the pad and onto the outer hull of his ship. They were slowly flying over a massive city and he could see the World Army cruiser that was hammering his ship with laser fire.

He took several steps forward then gathered up as much of the dark side as was necessary for what he was about to do. It took several seconds for him to gather up all the force he needed. Then he thrust out his arms and pointed his opened palms at the cruiser miles ahead of him. He reached out with the force and tightly gripped the ship in its grip.

He pushed and pulled with the force on the ship. The enemy ship began to angle downwards towards the ground. The tip of the ship now angling towards the ground. It began to slowly perform a nose dive at the surface. The laser barrage coming from the enemy cruiser had stopped. He could feel the fear of those aboard, their confusion, fear and panic. They had no clue what was happening.

Salvador used their fear to fuel his control over the dark side and force the ship down further. He would show them that he was never to be underestimated again. He continued to push the ship down further towards the surface in a nose dive until the nose of the ship crashed into the ground. He gave one final massive push and shoved it deeper in the ground.

The enemy ship exploded from the tip of its nose all the way to the back of its engines. Each section blowing up as the impact increased. It only took seconds before the whole ship was engulfed in a massive flame explosion.

Satisfied Salvador turned around and walked back to the circular pad that sucked him back into the ship.


	46. Chapter 46: Battle

Chapter Forty Six: Battle

Rick stood in front of a bookshelf in his personal study staring at the many books that occupied the shelf. After several seconds of staring at the shelf he walked over and sat down at a table in the middle of the room. The table was piled with status reports pertaining to the war and progress reports on current projects that the World Army is working on.

He started to flip through the reports, scanning for anything useful or out of the ordinary. He took in every letter and every word of every page he flipped through. He had a photographic memory which served him very well through his campaign as the leader of the Guardians and the main force inside the Worlds Army.

His eyes glanced a folder next to the report he was flipping through. _Classified_ was stamped on front of the folder. In this time classified folders were not uncommon in the military, but he rarely sees them and when he does it usually means that it is something special.

He pushed the report he was reading aside and grabbed the folder and flipped it open. His eyes grew big and wide as he started to read the contents of the folder. He closed the folder and placed it on the table. A knock came at the door. "Enter" he called.

A young man walked in dressed in a brown robe that was cut short at the waist and several strings of clothing hung from his arm. The boy looked to be no more than nineteen years old. He walked to the other side of the table and got down on one knee. "I could sense you needed me" he said bowing his head.

"Your senses are getting sharper" Rick replied. "Yes, I do need you"

"What is thy bidding, my master?" the boy asked.

"I need you to go to the location in this file" he threw the classified file at the boys feet. "Kill everyone there, find out how many other locations have backups to the research and destroy the originals and hunt down the backups" he ordered. "The humans must not be allowed to successfully create the sample"

The boy reached forward and grabbed the file. "Yes, master" he replied standing up and walking back through the door.

The air was thick with the coming battle. The Force Army and the Worlds Army were about to have a battle for Las Vegas. It held a good strategic advantage over the surrounding area that neither side could see themselves loosing. During the past four years technology took such a leap that guns no longer fired metal bullets, but beams of condensed energy beams; lasers.

Stacy stood behind a beyond taking up a recon position. The Guardians and Worlds Army only had one entrance into the city that would give them any advantage. That was the west entrance. She, along with several other soldiers of the Force Army stood ready to engage at the first sign of the enemy presence.

"The advanced technology is helping us but at the same time starting to kick our asses" one of them commented.

"No arguments there" another replied.

"If the husband and husband duo are done talking, I think that they are coming" Stacy said.

Several outlines started to form in the distance. As the outlines got closer and clearer it became clear what they were: several platoons of soldiers, six tanks, and four heavy gun mounted battery train: a massive metallic platform that held a massive rifle like gun that could blast through any metal surface, tearing it to shreds on impact.

One of the four heavy guns fired a shot that flashed into the city and decimated an entire building. The battle had begun.

Stacy and her companions activated their lightsabers and prepared for the battle. The soldiers that were on foot unleashed a massive barrage of lasers into the city; which a fair amount were sent back by the lightsabers of the Force Army.

The sound of a loud engine brought Stacy's attention to the sky were several military fighter jets swooped over the city, unleashing a wave of bullet and lasers upon the city. Were they trying to capture or destroy the city?

Stacy threw out her left hand and called upon the force. Using the force she threw one of the fighter jets into the other sending them both falling downward in a blazing inferno. She turned around and almost had her head taken off by a shell from one of the heavy mounted rifles. The round whizzed by her head brushing her hair as it went. She was momentarily frozen in shock at the near fatal encounter. She was quickly thrown to her feet by the explosion the round had caused behind her.

Debris and rubble flew in all directions. She quickly jumped back up and resumed blocking laser shots that came her way. The other Force members that were in the city were doing the same: blocking and defending, trying to push their way closer to their enemies.

Stacy felt a tremor in the force and looked up again to see a helicopter drop several black suited men to the battlefield. Guardians. Their electrostaffs crackled as they made their way toward the Force members to engage in combat.

Stacy was fighting off two Guardians as she was being pushed back further into the city. Explosions ignited all around her as the Worlds Army made use of their tanks and heavy mounted rifles. They were tearing the city apart, not the Force members.

Stacy blocked a stomach jab by one of the staff of one of the Guardians and spun around and with a quick and precise slash of her weapon took the mans hand off. She continued to spin and cleaved the man in two at the stomach with another slash.

The second Guardian took a step back in response. That step was all Stacy needed she unleashed a wave of Sith Lightning that ripped through the mans body for several seconds before his body ceased to move anymore.

Stacy realize that if they kept using the city as cover then their battle here would be pointless, the city would be nothing but rubble due to the World Army's weapons they were unleashing on them. She decided to be the first of the Force members to charge forward towards the advancing forces.

As she dashed forward she deflected laser shots and threw men out of her way with the force. She forced her way to the enemies front lines and unleashed a massive force wave that threw at least seventy soldiers up into the air. She sent a wave of Sith Lightning ripping through the air and killed all the soldiers at once. Their bodies fell to the ground and she dashed forward towards the heavy mounted rifle guns.

She leapt into the air and preformed a flip that landed her right on the barrel of one of the massive guns. She cut the barrel in half with her lightsaber then ran down the barrel towards where the cockpit to the gun was.

She landed on top of the box of the gun and cut a hole in the roof. There were three men inside operating the gun. She made quick work of them. She may have cut the barrel in half but the computer screen inside the control box said that it was still capable of firing. She stopped the mount from moving and moved the barrel and pointed it at another one of the heavy rifles. With the push of the trigger button the control box shook as a round blasted its way out of the half barrel and completely destroyed its target.

Stacy leapt through the hole in the roof she had made and used the force to increase her height just in time to see the heavy mounted rifle box she was just in vanish in an explosion of fire and smoke.

She landed on solid ground. She was surrounded by World Army troops who had their weapons aimed on her ready to fire. She closed her eyes and quickly gathered up the force. She unleashed it in a massive shockwave that threw them backwards and left a tiny crater in the ground.

She grinned and dashed towards one of the two remaining heavy mounted rifles. She cut down soldiers as she made her way closer to one of the rifles. The rifle she was headed towards suddenly exploded and a Force Army member leapt through the air and jumped for the last of the mounted weapons.

She wasn't the only one with a brain in this battle it would seem. She would let that guy get the last of the mounted guns; she would take care of the jets swooping in and unleashing massive assaults on them.

She waited until one of the jets were headed right towards her and she leapt through the air forward using the force to give herself a boost. She grabbed onto the outside of the cockpit window of the jet as she soared over it. Stacy hung onto the cockpit window as the jet started to gain height and rotated rapidly trying to shake her off. It would not be that easy to shake her.

Still holding her ignited lightsaber blade she reached out with the force and held the jet upright and going straight long enough for her to stand up while also using the force to keep her balance so she didn't fall off. She cut one of the wings off the jet with her lightsaber and grabbing the large piece of metal with the force she threw it at the second jet. The wing collided with the jet and sent it to oblivion.

She then held onto the jet she was on as it nose dived and spun towards the ground unable to maintain stability with just one wing. She waiting until it was twenty meters off the ground before jumping off. She watched as the jet smashed into the ground and exploded. Landing on the ground with a massively rough roll she got to her feet and continued to deflect laser fire.

Clearly the Worlds Army had not expected this form of resistance from the Force Army because the ground soldiers were starting their retreating while firing at the Force Army to keep them at bay so they could get away. That trick was not going to work with Stacy.

She used the force and made a dash towards the surviving soldiers cutting them down as she dashed through their ranks. It took her about twenty seconds to lay waste to nearly a hundred human soldiers. With no other soldiers or weapons around she shut down her lightsaber.

She watch as four Force member lifted the four tanks into the air and crushed them into massive balls of metal. The battle was theirs.


	47. Chapter 47: Vaccine

Chapter Forty Seven: Vaccine

Darth Salvador sat on his throne like chair in his resident chamber, his eyes closed behind his helmet. The change of appearance has served him well. He was now more intimidating to those who did not know what he looked like behind the mask and armor; and the armor also provided him with an upgraded level of protection.

He placed his right fist on his chin and opened his eyes to the sensory equipment in the inside of his helmet. The sensory equipment allowed him to zoom in on objects and project a sonar like vision which allowed him to see through solid walls and inside human bodies.

He sat on his chair thinking about what his next move should be. The Worlds Army have made some major advances during the past month. They had taken several key world points back from the Force Army; and Salvador as the Force Army's leader had to find a way to remedy the situation and get the balance of power back in their favor. He would most likely have to travel to Paris and take back that city with him and his personal squad.

A knock came at the door to his room. "What is it?" he growled through his mask.

"There is something that you need to see, Lord Salvador" a voice replied. "It is something of extreme importance"

Salvador stood up from his chair and marched over to his door. With the push of a button the door slid open. "What is this 'extreme important' matter?" he asked.

"You'll have to see it, my lord" the soldier replied.

"Fine" Salvador said. "Lead"

The soldier led Salvador to the research room of their major ground base. The room was filled with test tubes and was just a massive laboratory devoted to advancing the Force Army's cause. In the middle of the room was a circle of computers with a man sitting in the center of the circle, swinging his chair for left to right going from computer to computer punching in data.

"Lord Salvador" the soldier said to the scientist. "Lord Salvador, this is Fin"

"I know" Salvador growled. "I picked him for this job, now what is it?"

Fin spun around to face the menacingly armored and mask Salvador. "Ah, Lord Salvador pleasure of you to heed my request for a meeting" he said. "To the point of this sudden call for your presence" he spun around and pressed several keys on one of the computer until the screen was full with data. "One of our normal human contacts within the Worlds Army sent me this about forty eight hours ago. I've been collaborating whether or not this is real or not" he explained.

"What is it?" Salvador asked.

"A vaccine" Fin replied.

"A vaccine for what?" Salvador asked.

"What else would humans want to cure?" Fin asked. "The Force" he quickly added.

"You can't _cure_ the force" the soldier replied. "It's not possible"

"You are correct only to a point" Fin replied. "You see it is impossible to eliminate the force, it is everywhere, but you can eliminate ones ability to call upon the force. Thusly, in a theoretical sense, you _can_ destroy the force. If there is no one to use is, how can you prove it still exists?" he explained.

"How does this 'vaccine' cure the force?" Salvador asked.

"People like us gain the ability to summon the force and use it because of the midi-chlorians in our bodies. The microscopic life forms that are what connects us to the force and allows us to use it" Fin explained. "Our normal human contact sent me a sample of this vaccine and I have preformed several tests to ensure that it is genuine" he added.

"What kind of tests?" Salvador asked.

"Well I started by taking a sample of a normal humans blood" a DNA map appeared on one of the screens. "And injected the blood sample with a piece of the vaccine sample. As you can see, nothing happens" he pushed a button and another strand of DNA appeared on the screen. "Then I took a sample of a force human's blood and added a piece of the sample. Oh and those black dots are midi-chlorians that I had been able to locate using microscopic technology. Now I inserted the vaccine" the black dots started to disappear. "The vaccine attacks the midi-chlorians in the blood stream" he added.

Salvador stood there watching the black dots that are midi-chlorians vanishing one by one as this vaccine spread further through the blood sample.

"I have slowed the reaction time of the vaccines movements using the technology at our disposal" Fin continued. "In real time, this whole sample would be midi-chlorian free in seconds" he added.

"So with this vaccine they can turn force humans into normal humans?" the soldier asked.

"Exactly" Fin answered. "My contact informed me that this had been in the process of being created for the past two years and was only just finalized and successfully tried on a living subject" he explained.

"A living subject?" the soldier asked. "They took one of our own and experiment the vaccine on them?"

"Yes" Fin answered. "It was successful, that Force Army member, is now either a normal human and alive, a normal human and dead, or a normal human in the Worlds Army" he added.

"Where is this vaccine being developed?" Salvador asked in a growl.

"It's not that easy" Fin replied. "Even if we did find out where they are making it, they have thousands if not millions of backup files on this project" he explained. "If we had caught this two years ago it could be a different story. But as it stands, the vaccine is complete and will soon be utilized in the weapons used by the Worlds Army" he went on.

"So they are planning to turn as many of us normal as they can?" the soldier asked. "Pricks"

"Then it is time to end this war before they can utilize that in combat" Salvador said turning his back to the two men. "It's time for the Apocalypse"


	48. Chapter 48: New Leadership

Chapter Forty Eight: New Leadership

Rick was the assumed leader of the Worlds Army but even he had to report to people that outranked him on many levels. One of these people is the President of the United States, the most powerful country still in the world. He had to routinely report on the army's progress against the Force Army lead by a Darth Salvador.

Rick stared at a copy of the Vaccine file that had been given to him. A secret project carried out without his knowledge, a project that at first outraged him but upon further examination of the project he realized that it could actually help him in his cause and his plans.

There seemed to be no way for the body of a force sensitive human being to reject the vaccine. It would make force humans normal humans, and would have no effect on normal humans. The report stated that they were in the process of pressuring this vaccine into bullets and gaseous vapors that would enter the body through the lungs and be transferred to the blood stream and begin attacking the midi-chlorians of the being. This would be a way to eliminate all force sensitivity in the known and unknown humans. Thusly, restoring order to the world.

At least that is what the top powers of the world was thinking would happen. Over half of the Worlds Army came from the United States, and thusly the President was basically the ruler of the world for the time being. All other countries reported to him regularly and gave progress reports on their fronts of the war.

Rick despised being treated like a dog like this, but soon it would be over and he would be leader of the world and the Worlds Army at the same time. His phone started to right next to his desk. He reached over and picked it up. "Yes?" he said into the phone.

"There's been a situation" a voice replied. "Get to the following coordinates at once"

"Right" Rick answered placing the phone back on the receiver.

It took him two hours to arrive at the scene he was being called to. He arrived at the gates of the white house and flashed his ID badge and security number. He was escorted by several World Army soldiers that led him into the white house and towards the Oval Office of the President.

When the door to the office was opened Rick knew exactly why he was called there. The President lay on the floor, a fresh cut into his chest, blood pouring profusely from the wound. The President of the United States had been killed or rather assassinated.

"He was found like this an hour ago" a soldier stated. "The slash is clearly a lightsaber slash, an assassination"

"It looks that way" Rick replied staring at the body. "Anyone get a look at the perpetrator?"

"Negative" the soldier answered. "He was alone in his office when this happened"

"The President of the World basically and you leave him alone even for a second?" Rick asked irritated. "That's just screaming from someone to kill him"

"I know, sir" the soldier replied sadly. "We should not have allowed him alone time. It was too dangerous"

"With him gone, who will lead the world back to salvation and freedom?" Rick asked more to himself than the others in the room.

"The President had been saying for a few days now" an official said stepping forward. "He had been telling me how if anything were to happen to him, then someone with extreme knowledge on this situation, such as the Force Army and the members should be the leader of a world fighting against them" he explained.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked.

"He named _you_ his successor if he were to be assassinated" the official replied. "You have been fighting these force humans longer than anyone else, you know how they think, act, and move. And you are leader of the Worlds Army. You are the only person capable of leading us back to the peace we enjoyed before this incident" the official went on.

Rick was silent. "I…don't know"

"It has already been announced" the official said. "That you are now the President of the World"

"His assassination has been made public?" Rick asked surprised.

"Yes, we thought it unwise to keep something like this a secret for fear of a conspiracy theory that would most likely pop up" the official replied.

"You are now the official ruler of the world, sir" the soldier said with a salute.

"Can you…give me a minute with his body?" Rick asked slowly.

"Of course" the soldier replied motioning for everyone to leave the room.

When he was alone in the room Rick walked over to the dead body of the President. He looked down at the lifeless corpse. A figure appeared in the window behind the Presidents desk. "It is done, master" the young man said with a bow.

"You have done well, my apprentice" Rick replied placing a shoed foot on the Presidents dead head and turning its face. "Everything is coming together perfectly. Now all we need to do is see what the Force Army's next move will be" he added with a slight smile. "This war is nearly over" he told his apprentice. "Soon this will all be over, and a new World Order will be established"


	49. Chapter 49: Light

Chapter Forty Nine: Light

Salvador stood in the command room of his base, his armored arms folded in front of him across his armored chest. His black leather gloved hands resting on his forearms. He stood at the front of a massively long table. Seated on both sides of this table are the many Sith Lords and Jedi Knights and Masters that held some form of voice in the Force Army.

Salvador had brought Fin in to explain the epidemic that this "Vaccine" that the normal humans have created could cause. Everyone was in a small level of panic over the news. They were concerned more with the fact that it took them so long to find out about this vaccine than the actual effects the vaccine would have if they took it in.

"On top of the worry of this vaccine" a Sith started. "The President has been assassinated, and his position filled by the leader of the Guardians, Rick"

"A minor problem" Salvador growled through his masked face. "Rick is not attuned to the force he will be easy to control if we can get someone close to him"

"This war is stretching too far" a Jedi blurted out standing up. "You have lead us for four years and nothing has changed!" he yelled pointing a finger at Salvador. "I suggest that new leadership is needed if we are to win this war with as little normal human deaths as possible" he was cut off by gasping for breath.

Faces turned to the front of the table where Salvador held out a gloved hand, using the force to choke the Jedi. "You wish to save the very people who wish to destroy what we were born as?" he asked squeezing more tightly with the force. "They wish to change us into them like we are some type of epidemic. This war started because they refused to coincide with us. This is their own foolishness that has started this conflict, and I plan to put an end to it" he explained increasing his grip with the force around the Jedis throat. "You will be good to remember your place, Jedi"

Salvador released his grip on the force and the Jedi slumped forward over the table coughing while trying to catch his breath. Salvador crossed his arms in front of his chest again and resumed his posture. "Have we been able to locate this Crystal Jedi that went rogue before this army was formed?" he asked the room.

"We have had a few promising leads but nothing solid or concrete" a Sith answered. "Why the sudden increased interest in her, Lord Salvador?"

"That is not for anyone else to know" Salvador growled back. "Just locate her and report to me her location" he ordered.

"We have to consider the great possibility that she has been killed by the Worlds Army, as many Jedi and Sith have" a Jedi stated.

"For the sake of our cause, Jedi" Salvador replied. "You'd best hope that did not happen"

The door to the command room suddenly slid open and Stacy walked in. She wore the black leather suit that she had acquired during her mission in Vegas. "Lord Salvador" she said with a slight bow. "I've located her"

Everyone in the room could feel for a brief moment, Salvadors excitement. He strode across the room and stood in front of Stacy. "We leave at once" he said walking around her.

She quickly followed him out of the room and down several halls until they reached the hanger area of the base where they boarded a small transport craft that would take them to their destination. Salvador took a seat on the opposite side of the cabin area than Stacy. "Where did you locate her?" he asked.

"She was detected about an hour ago in a section of LA" she answered. "We have determined that she is still in the area"

"Any World Army stations near the location?"

"No" she answered. "It's completely barren aside from normal human population of course. That is one place that normal humans live that has zero World Army presence" she went on. "If we can find her, she is ours"

"I heard about your victory in Vegas" Salvador said after a long silence. "You've gotten better in your control of the dark side"

"Thank you" she accepted the compliment.

"Sir, we're approaching the location" the pilot said over his shoulder. "Where should I take the ship down?"

"Four miles out from the location she was last spotted at" Salvador answered. "Give her space to move when she notices us"

"As you wish, sir" the pilot replied bringing the ship closer towards the ground.

Civilians started to scatter as the craft was brought down in the middle of a street. Clearly the pilot did not understand how to "covertly" land a ship. Salvador stepped out of the ship; at the very sight of his black armored and mask presence the civilians all retreated and started to run away from him. They all knew his masked face from news reports. He could feel their fear, he used that fear to increase his range with the force as he reached out to try and locate Crystal.

He sent out several vibrations but received none in return. Either she was gone, or she was masking her presence very well. Stacy stood behind him attempting the same, but with the light side of the force. Stacy knew Crystal from her time with the Jedi, if she would reply to anyone, it would be her. "Got her" she said after several moments.

Salvador rotated his masked face to stare at Stacy. "She remembers me from our time together with the Jedi" she explained as she started to walk towards the location where she felt the reverberation.

Salvador followed a fair distance from Stacy, he clearly stood out among the buildings that they were surrounded by. He needed to keep his distance from Stacy or else Crystal may spot him and retreat.

They walked down several streets until they reached a deserted street that had clearly occupied civilians until moments earlier. Salvador used his sensor equipment in the inside of his mask to scan the area of anyone who would be hiding. He located one, a female. Salvador stepped aside into an abandoned building that was on the street and allowed Stacy to proceed further down.

Suddenly a women stepped in front of Stacy. The women was wearing black leather jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans. She reached out and embraced Stacy in an affectionate hug. "It's been so long" the women said.

Stacy returned the hug. "Where have you been?" she asked the women. "The Jedi have been looking for you for years. They said you left to find Joes killer" she added.

"Yes" the women replied. "But I failed in that task. By the time I arrived back at the Jedi hideout everyone had been killed and all the other Jedi hideouts had been abandoned" she explained.

"I'm glad to see you're safe though, Crystal" Stacy said with a smile.

"I just wish that I could have found the monster that killed Joe" she replied.

"And you have" Salvador said stepping out into the street.

Crystal stared at the suited and masked figure. "You're the one that they've been talking about on the news, Salvador" she muttered whipping out her lightsaber and activating the green blade.

Stacy leapt backwards several meters from Crystal and landed next to Salvador. Salvador reached towards his belt and removed his lightsaber hilt. His red blade flared into existence and hummed in unison with Crystal's blade.

"You killed him?" Crystal asked pacing back and forth in front of Salvador.

"I killed him, yes" he answered. "He was a fool"

Crystal leapt forward and swung her green blade at Salvadors masked face. Salvador pushed her blade aside with his blade and threw a force push that lifted her into the air and slammed her into the side of a building.

"Like your master before you" Salvador said. "You lack the skill of killing"

Crystal pushed herself off the pavement and stared at her foe. "Why have you come here?" she asked. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"For you" he answered pointing a gloved finger at her.

"For me?" she repeated. "Why?"

"To end this war, and establish Sith dominance" he answered. "And to eliminate the normal humans from this world once and for all" he added.

"And you expect me to just help you?" she asked angrily.

"No" he answered reaching out with his free hand and grabbing her body with the force. "I expect you to die first" he added.

Crystal was lifted off the ground several meters, her grip on her lightsaber was too weak to hold it. The handle slipped out of her grasp and fell to the ground, deactivating on impact.

"In truth, I need your connection to the force. Not you physically" Salvador corrected himself.

Salvador felt a sudden shift in the force and his head spun to his right just in time to see a figure dash across his field of vision and snatch Crystal out of his force grab.

The figure turned out to be a young man of no more than twenty wearing loose fitting clothing. He moved so fast that Salvador could not detect him until the exact moment before he snatched her. The young man placed Crystal on her feet and pulled out a lightsaber hilt and clicked the blade on facing Salvador.

"Who are you, boy?" Salvador asked the young man.

"The Hand of Justice" the man replied.

Salvador dashed forward and their two blades clashed. The man blocked Salvadors strike at his stomach perfectly. Their two blades held their contact until Salvador sidestepped out of the clash and swept his leg across the ground at the mans feet. The mean leapt over his leg and used a force push to launch himself high into the air. Gather a great mass of force he unleashed it in an extreme push towards the ground.

Salvador put up a force shield just in time. The area that he stood in was now a massive crater that went about ten meters into the ground. Whoever this Hand of Justice guy was, his control and use of the force rivaled even Salvadors.

Salvador stood still surveying the damage the man had caused, his black masked face turning from side to side. The man had taken off with Crystal while Salvador was protecting himself from the damage of the massive force smash.

Salvador growled in anger and in a pit of rage grabbed a massive skyscraper building with the force and brought it crumbling to the ground in front of him.


	50. Chapter 50: The Coming End

Chapter Fifty: The Coming End

Rick sat behind his desk, his hand folded in front of him. It had now been a month since he had been named President of the World. Since he had taken command the war between the Force humans and normal humans had gotten more bloodier. Both sides were starting to get tired of this war and were now trying to take short cuts to end it faster.

The Worlds Army had stepped up its hunt of Force humans and increased the number of soldiers they put out to locate them. They had also started to attack Force Army bases more and more.

The Force Army had merely stepped up the rate of their attacks and the strength of which they attacked. They were becoming more brutal with their fighting and moving more rapidly.

Only recently had Rick started paying attention and looking up information on the leader of the Force Army: Darth Salvador. Out of all the Force humans in the world, this one person could end this entire war in favor of the Force Army. He had a good idea what Salvador was planning, which is why he sent his apprentice to make sure he did not collect the second piece he would need.

A recent picture of Darth Salvador lay on his desk below his folded hands. He could not tell if he had seen Salvador before this war started or not because of the black suit and mask he always wore. However he knew that sooner or later, he and Salvador would meet in battle; and when that day came, he would tear that mask off his face.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes when a knock came at his door. "Enter" he said.

His young apprentice walked in holding a girl who was flung over his right shoulder. The girl was kicking and demanding that he put her down at once. He walked to the center of the room and flung the girl to the floor. She hit the floor with a thud and a roll.

Rick stood up and stared down at her. So this was the girl most tuned to the light side of the force? He thought.

The girl looked up at him. "You're the new President" she whispered.

"Correct" he replied walking out from behind his desk.

The girl quickly pushed herself up and stood ready to defend herself. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Why am I here?"

"You would rather be with Salvador?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

The girl didn't respond.

"I didn't think so" he added. "Relax, we did not bring you all the way here just to kill you or hurt you" he said. "There's no need for that defensive posture"

"A normal human has a force human working for him?" she asked staring at the young man who had carried her here. "Hard to believe"

"Believe it or not some Force humans actually believe in co-existing and for the time being I am willing to accept those who come forward to me requesting such a relationship" he explained. "What is your name?" he asked.

She glanced from Rick to the young man before answering. "Crystal"

"I see" Rick replied. "Nice to meet you, Crystal"

"Why did you save me and bring me here?" she asked.

"Please, sit" he said pulling up a chair and placing it on the ground.

Crystal slowly sat down in front of the desk. Rick walked over behind the desk and sat down in the chair. "I have saved you from the grip of Salvador to save us all" he answered. "And as to why we've brought you here, I wanted to tell you this in person" he added.

"What do you mean by you saved me to save us all?" she asked confused.

"Do you know why Salvador has targeted you specifically?" he asked. "And why he has only tried to 'capture' you and not kill you?"

"No" Crystal answered. "I don't know"

"He needs to capture you alive so he can use you to destroy us all" he answered. "I don't know the details of it myself. I just know that you are the most powerful when it comes to the light side of the force. And that Salvador has some trump card up his sleeve that requires you and your connections to the force" he explained. "Other than that, I don't know what he plans to do. But it won't be good for either side" he added.

Crystal sat still staring at Rick, apparently in deep thought.

"Salvador is the most powerful when it comes to the dark side" he continued. "My guess is that he knows some dark spell or ritual type of magic that he believes will end this war in favor of the Force Army" he stood up and turned his back to Crystal. He stood still looking out of the window behind his desk. "This war has gone on for long enough" he went on. "I plan to end this war in the next few days"

"How do you plan to do that?" Crystal asked.

"Slice off the head of the serpent, and the body will die" he answered.

"I don't understand" she replied.

"I am going to launch a full scale attack on Salvadors main command ship" he answered. "We are going to kill him"

"I see" she said placing a finger on her chin.

"With the death of Salvador, the rest of the Force Army will fight each other for command. In other words, they will destroy themselves from the inside out after his death" he explained.

"And you're planning to ask me to help with this attack" she stated.

"You are a sharp woman" he replied. "Whether that be just your normal senses or the force, it doesn't matter. You are correct, I wish for your assistance in this attack" he went on. "Salvador is after you, if you show up during this attack then he is guaranteed to make an appearance. If we just go in and attack there's a high likely hood that he will not even deem us worthy of his presence" he continued. "But with you there, he _will_ come out"

Crystal considered it for a moment. "You're certain that if Salvador is taken out, then all this bloodshed will end?" she asked.

Rick turned to face her. "Positive" he answered.

"Then I'll help" she replied. "If it will end the deaths on both sides, then I'll help"

"Thank you" he replied with a slight bow. "My friend here will show you to a room where you can get some rest" he indicated the young man. "We will launch the attack tomorrow, the sooner we attack and end this the better"

The young man led Crystal out of the room. When the door was shut behind them a smile spread across Ricks face. "You'll show yourself during the battle if she shows up" he whispered. "I will kill you personally, Darth Salvador"

Next Chapter: Darth Palins Move


	51. Chapter 51: Darth Palins Move

Chapter Fifty One: Darth Palins Move

Darth Palin sat atop a massive mountain overlooking an incredible city alive with life at such late an hour. He sat cross legged in meditation; reaching out with the force to feel everything that was happening in the world. He had taken a back seat since this war started. He could care less about the Force Army's goals of Force human superiority or the World Army's goals for world peace and unity.

He had not spoken to Rick or had any affiliation with the Guardians in the five years that have passed since this petty war began. The only thing he had been doing was watching the war through the power of the force.

He has been particularly interested in Salvadors growth since he beat him five years ago. In that time since, Salvador has done nothing but grow in strength and power. Soon he will be worthy of a rematch with Palin, a rematch that will end in the death of one of the combatants.

Reaching out further with the force he could feel something: a danger that will soon approach Salvador. He reached out further with the force in order to determine what it was he was feeling. Rick was planning to launch an extremely massive attack with the Worlds Army against Salvador's main command ship that will soon be in the air.

He stood up. He could not let Salvador die yet; he still had to face him one more time. He whipped around turning his back to the beautiful city and walking off into the night determined to put a stop to Ricks plan.

He stalked up to the front of the massive mansion that housed the President of the World. The mansion was held in a remote place the location of which was only known by a select few. Nothing is hidden from the force however anyone who reached far enough could locate this place. It was surrounded by several mountain ranges that shielded it from view of anyone who passed by.

There were guard all around the mansion, all armed with laser rifles. He marched up to the front door and was bombarded by body guards of the President. Ten guards blocked his passage into the mansion. "Who are you?" one of the guards demanded.

Palin unclipped his lightsaber hilt from his belt and ignited the red blade. "The last person you shall see alive" he answered moving forward and striking down five of the ten with a few well place and balanced strikes.

The remaining five returned fire with their laser rifles; all of which were deflected by Palins lightsaber blade. He sent the lasers back into the chest of four of the guards who collapsed to the ground, dead.

Palin reached out with the force and grabbed the remaining guard by the neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him. "Where is he hiding?" he asked the guard in a menacing voice.

The guard grabbed his throat trying to breathe and gasping for breath. "Second…floor…study" he whispered.

There was the sound of a loud CRACK and the guards body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Using the force Palin jumped to the second level and through the glass window. He landed on the second floor, piece of glass following him. He stood up and looked around. He was in a three way hallway. There was a path to his right, left and in front of him. All of which had several more guards running and shooting at him. He deflected the lasers with his lightsaber and threw the guards to his right back with the force.

He whipped around and sent a wall of lightning scorching all the guards down the hall that was to his left. He turned to his right for the hall that was in front of the window and dashed forward slicing down every guard as he made his way down the hall. After all the guards were dead he continued his walk feeling with the force to find Ricks exact location on the second floor. He was in an office.

Using the force he opened the door to the office. The lights in the office were on and Rick was sitting behind his desk, his back turned to the door and his front turned towards the window. Palin stood in the doorway for a moment before taking several steps into the office. "I was wondering what you were doing these past five years" Rick said not turning around.

Palin stopped walking and stood in the center of the room; he hum of his lightsaber blade the only noticeable noise in the room. "I can't let you attack Salvador, not yet" Palin replied.

"Interested in him are you?" Rick asked still not turning around to face Palin.

"I have a rematch with him that I will see through" Palin answered. "Until then I cannot allow you to make any moves like this"

"So all those years you helped the Guardians, mean nothing?"

"I only helped because it was entertainment" Palin answered. "I am giving you a choice, Rick" he added. "Give up your attack on his main command ship, and you'll live tonight. Persist and you die tonight"

Rick stood up from his chair and turned to face Palin. "Die?" he repeated. "Me?"

"Yes" Palin answered.

A metal handle slid from the sleeve of Ricks shirt into his hand and a red blade ignited from the handle.

"What the?" Palin asked in surprise.

Rick spun forward and swung his blade at Palins head.

He managed to roll out of the reach of the blade just in time. "You're a Sith?!" Palin yelled still surprised.

Rick turned slowly and stared at Palin, his red blade angled at the ground. "You are not deserving of the title you carry if you could not sense who I really was" he stated.

Rick lunged forward and stabbed at Palins chest. Palin pushed the stab aside and attempted a slash at Ricks chest. Rick back flipped out of the slash and threw Palin backwards with the force. "Do not let my age and my aged appearance fool you, Palin" Rick said. "I am still more powerful and skilled than you"

Palin recovered from his throw quickly and sprang to his feet. He charged forward ready to end this fight. All of his attacks were blocked perfectly by Rick. Rick was extremely skilled and power…not only that, but for his age, he was extremely fast. Some of his attacks came mere inches from landing on Palin.

All Palin could do was defend, he had never faced an opponent like this before. Not even Salvador put up this level of fight five years ago; and he doubted that he could do it now either. Palin was completely outmatched in this battle, he had not known that Rick was actually a Sith in disguise as a normal human. If he had known this fact he could have had a better chance in this fight.

Within several minutes of fighting Palin found himself out of breath and could feel his moves slowing, his reaction time getting worse. He suddenly realized something. "Your Vibranium armor you always wore, it's gone" he observed.

"Ah, yes" Rick replied. "I figured out a way to remove it once the war started, knowing that someone with metal skin wouldn't make a good image as President" he explained. "I had to look as human as possible. The process was quite painful actually" he added.

"So it was you" Palin replied. "You planned the previous Presidents assassination"

"My apprentice actually did that. Smart young man he is"

Palin fell to one knee breathing heavily and sweating heavily as well. Rick stood several meters in front of Palin an evil grin on his face. Rick reached inside his shirt. He pulled out some type of dart and used the force to shoot the small blade into Palins neck.

Palin jumped up and yanked the darts blade out of his neck and threw it to the ground. He decided that if he was to have any hope of winning, he needed to unleash all of his massive power at once, in a storm of pure dark side energy. He quickly gathered everything he had inside him and threw out his hand to unleash the storm of raw power. Nothing happened.

He pushed harder and hard, but nothing happened. The force would no longer come to him when he called. "What's going on?" he screamed in frustration.

"I wanted to test it on a powerful Sith" Rick replied shutting down his lightsaber blade.

"What did you do?!" Palin shouted back.

"I severed your connection to the force" Rick replied. "With the vaccine"

"Wha-" Palin was cut short by a cascade of lightning that shot out from Ricks fingers and engulfed him.

Palin fell to the ground and started to squirm, flop and scream with pain. "This is the true power of the dark side!" Rick yelled over the crackling of the lightning and Palins screams. "You thought you had power?! THIS IS POWER!!"

The entire room was now filled with lightning created by the dark side of the force. The room was being torn apart by the lightning bolts. After several seconds the lightning vanished from the room. The electricity could still be felt surging through the air.

Rick stood staring at Palins dead body. "Darth Salvador shall be joining you soon enough"


	52. Chapter 52: The Final Battle Begins

Chapter Fifty Two: The Final Battle Begins

The mist slowly descended on upon Salvador. The mist was as white as he had ever seen, everything it covered turned white until all around him, he was surrounded by nothing but white; his black suit the only source of color other than white.

Salvador was confused by this sudden mist and was for the first time in over five years, a little intimidated and startled by it. He walked through the whiteness and kept walking trying to find a way out. He tried reaching out with the force, but he could not touch the force anymore. Had he become human? Where was he? These questions raced through his mind with no answer trailing behind them.

The one thing he had and was glad he still had it, was his lightsaber which dangled from his belt around his waist. He kept on walking, his black cape flowing behind him as he increased his pace in frustration. His frustration was quickly turning into anger at this situation. "Where am I?!" he growled through his mask into the distance.

His voice echoed all around him, giving no hint of an exit or any other life. He stopped walking and turned in a circle still hoping to see an opening in the whiteness.

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and whipped around unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and flicking the red blade on. He could see a figure in the whiteness that slowly got bigger as it got closer. "You've already killed me once, I can't die a second time" the figure replied at the activation of his lightsaber.

As the figure got closer, its feature became more apparent. Whoever it was had a slim body and was at least half a meter shorter than Salvador.

As the figure got within eight meters of him his body froze. It was Brittney who emerged from the misty background. She looked as beautiful as when she died, she had not aged a day since then.

Wary of a trap of some kind he kept his blade ready to strike at the first sign of trouble or act of hostility. Behind his mask he opened his mouth twice to try and say something but no words came out. So he stopped trying and waited for her to speak.

She stopped at the end of his lightsabers reach and studied him carefully. She tilted her head to one side for a moment to take in his appearance. "You sure look different" she finally stated placing one of her hands on her hip.

Salvador did not reply or move.

"It's been over five years since I died, hasn't it?" she asked looking at his masked face. "Only five years…yet you've changed like it was a lifetime ago" she added.

"To me it was" he finally said.

"What happened to you?" she asked taking a step closer towards his lightsaber blade. "Mike…what happened to the man I loved?" she asked taking a step closer.

Salvador stood stiff as Brittney touched his lightsaber blade deactivating it. Taking several steps closer she put her hands on his helmet. She slowly started to remove it but was stopped by his hands shooting up and grabbing her wrists. "Don't" he told her.

"You never let anyone see your face anymore" she said. "Why?"

He increased his hold on her wrists as she tried to slowly move his helmet off. "Don't" he repeated this time with more menace behind his voice.

"If you're increasing your grip, you can do that all you want" she replied. "When you die, pain is the only thing you don't feel" she added.

Realizing that she was not reacting to his increased grip he pushed her away several feet. He pulled his helmet full back on his head and stared at her. "You're dead, how can I be seeing and feeling you?" he asked.

"Because, I am breaking the rules" she answered. "The dead are not allowed to communicate to the living like this, but I can't hold myself back any longer. Five years was more than I thought I'd be able to hold back" she explained.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the border of the life of the living and the life of the dead" she answered. "You can call this 'Purgatory' if you want to. It's essentially the same thing. No life what-so-ever aside from those like me who use it to communicate with the living like this" she explained.

"Why did you bring me here?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

"To have one final talk with you, before it ends" she answered.

"Before what ends?"

"This war you've started" she answered. "It's about to end, and I wanted to talk to you one more time incase you were to die during the final battle" she added.

"I will not die" he shot back. "I am Darth Salvador, death is nothing to me"

"Regardless of how powerful you are, Mike" she began. "The one thing that you and the normal humans share, is death"

"Don't-call-me-that" he snarled back. "That name is pointless to me now!" he yelled.

"If it's so pointless, then why do you react by yelling when you hear it?" she asked. "If it's so pointless then you should not care if someone calls you by it"

Behind his mask he gritted his teeth and clenched his right hand into a fist out of frustration.

"The truth is, you still love that name" she continued. "But you just hate it when people call you by it because it reminds you of the person you were and the person you've become" she added.

Salvador shot forward and wrapped his black leather gloved hand tightly around her throat.

"I told you" she replied to his move. "I feel no pain and clearly can't feel death anymore"

Salvadors arm began to shake as he increased his grip as much as he could. He could feel her throat beyond his gloved hand, but he couldn't do anything to shut her up! Why was HE Darth Salvador so powerless right now?!

She placed her hand on his trembling, outstretched arm and gently squeezed it. She reached out with her other arm and touched his helmet. She wrapped her fingers around the bottom to life it off when she felt something wet hit her fingers. She slowly lifted the helmet off his head to look at his face. What she saw betrayed what the helmet and black suit and armor represented.

She saw a man with tears running down his face; she saw a man having a deep inner struggle within him at that moment; she saw a man who was broken but used power to conceal that broken part of himself. She saw, inside his yellow eyes, not evil or power as others would see in them. But she saw fear hidden behind his hatred and anger. She saw the man she loved when she died, she saw Mike Moore deep inside those eyes, trying to break free of the man he had become.

Releasing his grip Salvador fell to his knees, his armor suit clanking with the ground as he fell. His arms dropped to his sides and his head slumped over; tears hitting the ground he now knelt on.

Brittney got down on her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his armor plated shoulders. "Please" she whispered. "You've become no different from the monsters who killed your parents. Turn back now while there is still a small piece of you left to cling to" she pleaded with him.

He looked up at her, into her beautiful eyes that he had spent hours gazing at when they lived back home in Rivers Ville. She moved her hands from his shoulders and placed them gently on his face. She slowly moved her head closer and their lips met.

All the memories of their time together came rushing back into Salvadors mind. He suddenly realized how much he missed her touch, her voice, her eyes her presence…her kiss. He moved his gloved hands and placed them on her waist pulling her closer.

He could feel his power returning to him as they continued to kiss each other more deeply. With the return of his power, he knew what he had to do, what he must do in order to ensure a good ending to this war. Her return to him like this had opened up his eyes to what must be done.

Calling upon the force Salvador yanked his lightsaber to his hand and in an instant he leapt to his feet and spun around in a circle clicking his red blade on. In one swift motion, he took off Brittney's head.

Her body fell to the ground and her head rolled to Salvadors booted feet. He stood towering over her head, staring down at it with his yellow eyes. He used the force to pull his helmet into his hands and placed it back over his head.

"I am Darth Salvador" he told her head. "Dark Lord of the Sith, and bringer of the end of normal human life. You cannot change that" he added.

The mist that hung around him began to lift and he found himself sitting in his chambers, his fist resting on his cheek. Had it all been a dream? No. He answered himself. It was too real to be a dream, that really happened.

He could feel the sun rising outside of his docked command ship. It was time to end this war. Brittney was right about one thing, the end of the war was upon him. And he would cease it and command it. This would be the final day of the war-the final day of normal human life. He stood up from his chair and walked out of his chambers into the corridors of the ship and to the final battle of the war.


	53. Chapter 53: Real Name

Chapter Fifty Three: Real Name

Rick pulled on his armor that he had been given. He would personally be part of this final attack on the Force Army. He could feel that the Worlds Army was surprised at his decision to accompany them on this battle. He would reveal who he really was to them during this battle. If he was to fight Darth Salvador one on one, then he would have no other choice than to reveal his power.

He straightened his forearm armor then checked his shoulder armor to make sure it was in place correctly. He didn't need to check his armor, he didn't even need to wear it but until the last moment he had to keep up his normal human face to them. Hidden underneath his arm armor was his lightsaber hilt that fit very tightly and comfortably between the armor and shirt he wore under the armor.

He stood up and walked out of the equipment room. He was met by a military clothed man. "Are you sure you want to come with us, sir?" he asked concerned. "This battle promises to be the fiercest battle this world has ever seen" he added.

Rick gave an encouraging smile. "I'm sure my boy" he answered. "I shall be fine, and we shall be driven to victory by your commitment to justice"

The soldier smiled back. "Salvadors command ship has just lifted off and is now stationary at over five hundred thousand feet, sir" the soldier said. "We are readying our command ship for launch as well. Everyone is prepared for this battle"

"Good" Rick replied. "Go and make sure the command ship will be able to launch within five minutes" he ordered.

The soldiers saluted then ran off.

"Lord Ravage" Ricks apprentice greeted kneeling down in front of him.

"Your skills for stealth have increased" Rick commented. "Very impressive"

"What shall you have me do during this attack, lord Ravage?" his apprentice asked.

"Salvador will be mine to kill, you will kill his sister, Stacy" Rick answered.

"The women who accompanied him while trying to take Crystal?" he asked.

"Correct" Rick answered. He was suddenly struck with an idea. "As a matter of fact, have Crystal fight Stacy first. If she fails to kill her, then finish the job" he altered his orders.

"I understand" he replied bowing his head.

"Do not fail me, my apprentice" Rick warned. "During this battle, failure is no option and will NOT be tolerated"

"I understand, my master" his apprentice replied standing up and walking off.

Ricks true name, the one he lived by in secret was Darth Ravage; a name that suited his power and strength.

Rick walked along the hall towards the command deck of the command ship. When he entered everyone saluted briefly then went back to their jobs: which was currently to get the ship flying. He could feel the engines of the ship firing up.

"Sir, we're ready to lift off" one of the commanders informed him.

"Do it" he ordered.

With a nod the commander ordered the entire command deck to lift off. Looking out of the front view port, the outside began to drift downward as the ship drifted upward. The massive command ship rose slowly at first but picked up speed as it increased in height. It took about fifteen minutes for the entire ship to get over a hundred thousand feet in the air.

Once it had breached that one hundred thousand bar they could see in the distance a massive object in the sky above them. Their radars and scanners detected it more than their eyes. "Salvadors command ship" one of the soldiers whispered to himself.

The scanners were showing that the ship was massively huge. Maybe even slightly bigger than their ship. They began moving upward at a quicker pace.

"Get everyone ready" Rick told the commander. "We begin our attack the moment we are within firing range" he said.

The commander walked over and ordered the entire ship to prepare for attack. For pilots to get to their crafts and for their boarding ships to start loading up.

"This is it" Rick whispered to himself as Salvadors ship became bigger as they got closer. "Time to end this"

"Sir, we're in firing range now" one of the soldiers reported.

"Then commence the attack!" Rick ordered.


	54. Chapter 54: The Apocalypse Has Begun

Chapter Fifty Four: The Apocalypse Begins

"The World Army's command ship is approaching" a soldier blurted out over his view screen.

Behind him on the top of the command deck stood Darth Salvador, his gloved hands clasped behind his back. He watched on the monitor as the World Army's command ship drew closer and closer. Behind his mask a grin spread across his face. So it begins at last, the end of it all.

"Activating the deflection shields" an operator said hitting a series of buttons.

Salvador turned his back to the room and began to walk to the door leading out of the deck area when he paused next to the commander. "Kill them all when they attack" he told him.

The commander nodded his approval and marched off towards the edge of the command deck to start barking out orders. Salvador exited the room and started to make his way down the hall, he needed to prepare if he was to be the one to end this war.

Red lights started to blink in the hallways and an alarm sounded throughout the ship signaling everyone to prepare for the coming battle. Moment later Salvador could feel laser blasts hitting the shields of the ship. The battle had begun.

He picked up his pace down the hall when Stacy came running out of another hallway and right in his way. He stopped as she stumbled in his path. She stared up at his masked face and quickly realized that she had made a mistake that had cost many others their life: they crossed Salvadors path.

"Come with me" he ordered as he walked past her.

Confused she followed Salvador down the hall and they stopped outside a door that had been marked off limits and had several layers of encrypted codes that had to be entered to gain entry to. Salvador began to type on the password pad that was outside the door to the right side. He entered a series of combinations into the keypad until Stacy heard the door start to slide open.

Salvador stepped inside and Stacy quickly followed but at a slower pace. They entered a room of complete darkness. She heard a switch flip and the door slammed shut behind them and an overhead light lit up the entire room. It was a massive room filled with old scrolls that she had never seen before. The scrolls seemed centuries old but had not one piece of dust on them, or at least none she could see.

Salvador walked over to the far wall and grabbed a scroll from the shelf and started walking towards the door where Stacy stood still looking around. "What is this place?" she asked him as he approached.

"My study" Salvador answered. "This" he held up the scroll he had grabbed. "Is going to end this war once and for all"

"How?"

"By killing all the normal humans in one massive attack what will cover the entire world" he answered.

"Why did you show me this?" she asked still confused.

"You have earned the right to see this room" he answered. "And to use it once this war is over. The knowledge that these scrolls contain is infinite, as is the power one can achieve by their teachings" he explained. "When this battle is over, this room will be yours to do with as you please" he added.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered. "Now focus on the battle at hand, so the Sith can finally prevail" he ordered. "Go and assist the others"

"Yes, Lord Salvador" she replied turning and running out of the room.

He waited until she was out of the room then closed the door and activated the locking mechanism on the door, sealing himself in. He opened the scroll and rolled it out like a roll of toilet paper on the floor. He spread it in front of him so he could read the text clearly. He got down on his right knee and lowered his head to stare at the scroll. He began to whisper a chant that the scroll held on its unrolled form.

Aboard the World Army's command ship, Rick watched as aerial fighters from both sides blew each other out of the sky in front of him. He stood on the command deck his hands on the railing of the upper level of the deck.

The Force Army had responded to their attack instantly by launching a wave of aerial fighters along with laser blasts from their own ship at the World Army's ships. Rick closed his eyes and focused. He could feel an extremely strong mass of dark side energy being formed inside the ship…no it was outside the ship. Suddenly his eyes shot open and darted to directly above Salvadors ship.

Barely noticeable to the human eye during all this commotion and battle, Rick saw a vortex beginning to open in the sky. The vortex was not noticeable mostly due to its colorless nature. The only clue to the vortex's existence that Rick could see visually was that a piece of the sky was beginning to swirl and turn steadily darker. He could also feel a mass of dark side energy forming inside it.

"Impossible" he muttered to himself. "Salvador doesn't have Crystal…how can he do it?" he asked himself. "Is he _that_ powerful in the dark side that he can do it without the light? Or is he attempting this out of desperation and he really does not Crystal?" luckily his voice was so low that only he could hear himself.

If Salvador attempted this ritual without the second piece then the ritual will quickly become unstable and destroy everything. He needed to get to that ship and kill Salvador before he killed them all with his foolishness.

He whipped around and marched off the deck. He needed to get over there NOW. He ordered a battalion of soldiers to follow him as he marched down the hall and into the hanger bay of the command ship. He led them to one of their boarding crafts and they all boarded. The transport lifted off the ground and rocketed out of the hanger and into the see of lasers and missiles that lit up the sky.

Rick took control of the ship using the force to guide him through the see of battle to his target. He had to do some tough maneuvering to get around many laser blasters and rockets that came spinning by the ship. Finally Salvadors ships hanger became visible; he took the ship right into the hanger without slowing down. He keyed the landing gear on once inside the hanger and brought the ship down. The moment they exited the hanger the hanger was suddenly alive with blaster fire and the glow of lightsabers.

Deciding the time to remain secret had come to an end, Rick pulled out his lightsaber and activated the blade. He cut down everyone that cross his path as he marched through the hanger towards the closest door. He exited the hanger and walked into a hallway where he was almost knocked over by a girl running.

The girl spun on her heel around him and pulled out a lightsaber and clicked the blade on. "You're not one of us" she said pointing the blade at his neck.

Her red blade was knocked aside by another red blade wielded by a young man who had come flying through the doorway that Rick had just walked through. "Leave her to me, master" he said standing between him and the girl.

"Kill her, Undying" he ordered as he marched off down the hall. He would leave Stacy for his apprentice while he dealt with Salvador.

As he made his way down another hall cutting down everyone he saw, he could feel the vortex above the ship begin to gain enough power to start effecting everything around it. He didn't have much time left. He stopped outside a door where he could feel the most dark side energy emanating from. Using the dark side he blasted the metal door to bits and saw Salvador knelt in front of a scroll.

Salvador shot up to his feet and spun around. "_You_" he said pointing a finger at Rick.

"Darth Ravage" Rick replied holding his lightsaber in attack position. "Your executioner"

Salvador unclipped his lightsaber and activated the blade. "If you've come to stop it; it's too late" he said through his mask. "This world will now feel the wrath of the dark side and be sucked into oblivion. The Apocalypse has begun!"


	55. Chapter 55: Ravage vs Salvador

Chapter Fifty Five: Darth Ravage vs. Darth Salvador

The aerial battle that took place in the sky between the Force Army and the Worlds Army had consumed the sky. Fighters from both sides flew in all directions, some chasing an enemy, others trying to outrun an enemy. Fighters blew up every few seconds, their pilots unable to survive any longer.

The two massive command ships continued to hammer the other with laser fire from their turrets and main cannons. Each ships deflector shield absorbed the impact of the laser blasts protecting the metal hull of the ships. Everyone was so preoccupied with the battle outside the ships that no one, not force humans or normal humans could guess as to the battle that was taking place inside Salvadors ship. The battle that would ultimately, decide the victor of the very war they all fought in.

Salvador advanced on Ravage with a barrage of well placed and balanced blows aimed at slicing off a body part; but Ravage was ready, he moved his blade and parried all of Salvadors blows that would have otherwise been very painful.

Salvador was able to push Ravage out of his study room and into the hall where they battled down. Salvador was greatly surprised at the level of skill that Ravage possessed. His level of skill was great and his command of the force was even greater than that.

He continued to press the attack and drive Ravage down the hall towards the injunction of two other hallways. He could feel his ritual start to finally take effect: the dark side was beginning to engulf the battle.

For a split instant Salvadors focus drifted to his ritual he had preformed, that instant cost him his attacking status: he was forced into defensive status by a quick and well placed attack by Ravage.

Ravage aimed several strikes with his blade at Salvadors head and chest trying to catch him off guard somehow. Salvador managed to parry and deflect every blow that he attempted. He continued to force Salvador down the hall; Salvador was more powerful and skilled than he had first thought he was.

Ravage slashed at Salvadors rib which Salvador blocked. Ravage sidestepped to his right and spun around landing an extremely well placed and timed elbow to the back of Salvadors helmeted head.

Salvador stumbled forward at the blow and in a pit of rage unleashed a force push that lifted Ravage off the ground and threw him across the rest of the hall until he slammed into the wall at the end. He stalked towards Ravage who had quickly recovered and was back on his feet when the entire ship suddenly jerked violently almost throwing the two Sith Lords off their balance.

"Deflector Shield have been disabled" a voice said over the intercom that traveled throughout the ship. "I repeat Shields are down!"

Salvador looked up at the ceiling of the hall; with the deflector shields down, the ship was now vulnerable to enemy laser fire. He looked forward just in time to catch an extremely strong and powerful punch right in the face of his helmet. The force of the punch sent him flying backwards and smashing through the wall on the other side of the hall.

He slammed on the ground and rolled several feet before jumping back up to his feet. He could tell from his vision that half of his mask had been destroyed by the punch. The last person to punch him through a wall was Darth Palin over five years ago.

Salvador brushed small piece of debris off his armored chest and looked forward at Ravage who moved in towards him. This battle would be the biggest battle of his life, a battle Darth Salvador could in no way afford to loose.


	56. Chapter 56: The Vortex

Chapter Fifty Six: The Vortex

Their red blades clashed as Stacy and Undying fought their way through the cafeteria of Salvadors command ship. They leapt around each other and tried to catch the other off guard.

Stacy back flipped over a metal table and summoning the force, threw it at her opponent. He slashed the table in two and used the force to grab the two metal pieces and toss them back at her. She jumped over the two pieces and while in mid-air unleashed a wave of Sith Lightning that blasted its way across the still air towards its target.

Undying brought his blade up to absorb the lightning. His blade crackled as it took in every bolt from the blast. Taking a step backwards he launch his saber in the air and it spun like a boomerang so fast until it turned into nothing but a red blur in the air.

Stacy flipped in the air to avoid the unexpected move and used the force to increase her fall to the ground. She landed on her feet and ran forward towards her unarmed opponent. A sudden tremor in the force caused her to drop to the ground on her stomach. The moment she dropped to the ground she could hear the spinning hum of his lightsaber go right where her neck had been.

Undying caught his lightsaber and dashed forward. He stopped over Stacy and stabbed his lightsaber towards the ground. She rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet lunging forward. He brushed off a stabbing move aimed at his chest and rounded a kick at her face. She blocked the kick with her free arm and grabbed his ankle with her free hand.

She whipped around and hurtled him through the air towards the exit of the cafeteria area. He landed on the wall and on his feet. He stood on the wall, his feet sprawled out like a spiders. He casually walked down the wall and onto the floor. Twirling his lightsaber in his hands he began to walk slowly towards Stacy.

She held he ground, not attacking but not defending. She needed to see what his next move was going to be before she did anything or prepared for anything. She merely held her lightsaber ready to defend or attack at a moments notice.

Inside the World Army's command ship Crystal stood at the command deck watching the battle in the sky in front of her. It had been a full two hours since the battle had begun, and already the casualties on both sides were beginning to pile up. Luckily for her, Rick had not told everyone that she was a Jedi, merely that she was a special guest of his.

She was unclear as to what she should be doing. She had originally came on this battle to draw out Salvador into the open; but Rick had left the ship before he could tell her how exactly to do that. The reasons why he left the ship were still a mystery to everyone; and a source of panic as well.

Rick was currently the President of the World and leader of the Worlds Army. If he were to die or be taken hostage then the Force Army would win this battle. One thing concerned her and the rest of the Worlds Army above that. Some type of black spinning hole had formed over Salvadors command ship.

So far the hole had not done anything but spin and emit dark side energy; but if anything emitted dark side energy then it would never end well; that much Crystal new to be certain. She could also feel a terrible battle occurring on Salvadors ship. She wanted to jump in a ship and fly over to the command ship to see what was happening but she just couldn't take her eyes off the black hole thing that had appeared in the sky.

"We're breaking through the hull of their ship" an operator reported on the command deck. "They've disabled our shields!" the operator blurted out.

Sure enough Crystal felt the violent jerk of the ship as a well placed laser blast hit the outer hull. She grabbed onto the railing to stop herself from stumbling sideways and falling to the ground.

"Sir, there's a problem" one of the operators said to the deck commander.

"What is it?" the commander asked walking over to the operators monitor.

"That black hole seems to be gathering energy" the operator said indicating his screen which had analyzed the hole. "The computer also reads that the hole is starting to slowly absorb everything around it" the operator added.

"What do you mean?" the commander asked leaning closer to the monitor.

"It's beginning to suck everything in would be a better choice of words" the operator corrected himself. "It's acting as a tiny little vacuum right now, only sucking in little things like air and small pieces of debris, not noticeable to the naked eye" he explained. "But it has the capability to become like a massive vacuum sucking in everything of all sizes, and everything worldwide" he added.

"So basically like real black hole?" the commander asked.

"Yes, sir" the operator answered. "The more this thing sucks in, the stronger it gets"

The commander stood up straight and looked out the viewport window at the black hole above the Force Army's ship. "If you're right about this…then god help us" he whispered.


	57. Chapter 57: Destruction

Chapter Fifty Seven: Destruction

Salvador and Ravage battled their way down the hall neither one giving the other an opening to do any damage. Their two red blades clashed and crackled as their battle grew more and more intense. Both Sith Lords were using their skill, power, and anger to try and overpower and kill their opponent.

Salvador managed to gain the upper hand in a sense and start pushing Ravage backwards down the hall. He was pushing him backwards towards an elevator shaft that went the whole length of the ship. Their two blades met and Salvador pushed both blades aside and releasing one hand from his lightsaber hilt, blew Ravage backwards with a massive force push that sent him smashing through the door and down the elevator shaft.

Salvador unleashed a storming wave of Sith Lightning through the opening of the shaft. His lightning soon engulfed the whole shaft in its raw power. He kept the lightning going for several long seconds before walking to the edge of the opening and staring down the shaft.

The moment he leaned over the edge a hand shot out from below him and grabbed his chest armor and yanked him over the edge of the opening. He fell down the shaft slamming against the side of the shaft, he could hear the black armor on his back scrapping against the metal shaft wall.

He finally reached out and grabbed onto a thick collection of wires that hung on the side wall. He held on so he wouldn't fall and looked up. Ravage was now standing in the very opening that he had been in moments earlier.

The sound of metal parts moving caused him to look down-the elevator was on its way up towards him. He released his grip and fell down on top of the top of the elevator. He looked up and saw Ravage jump down and send a wall of lightning at him as he descended down the shaft towards Salvador.

Salvador brought his blade up to absorb the lightning. His black crackled and lit up as it took in all the lightning. They continued their battle on the rising elevator. They only had about twenty more levels until they hit the top of the elevator shaft, and the elevator was showing no sign of stopping before that twentieth mark.

Regardless of this fact, the two Sith Lords continued to slash at each other and their blades continued to clash over and over again as they tried to throw the other off the edge or impale them with their blade.

Realizing that they would soon both be dead Salvador reached through the force while blocking Ravages slashes, to try and find a way out of this situation.

Pushing aside a slash at his half exposed face he used the force to leap into the air several levels. Using the dark side he blasted a pair of elevator doors apart and flew through the opening with a push from the force. He landed with a roll and jumped to his feet while spinning around to make sure Ravage did not make the same move he did.

The entire ship suddenly shook with a violent shake that caused Salvador to stumble forward. He reached out with the force to assess the damage: a laser bolt had broken through the outer hull and managed to cause damage to one of the stabilizing reactors inside the ship. The explosion of the reactor was causing a chain reaction of explosions down that corridor. These series of explosions threatened to throw the entire ship off balance and cause it to explode from the inside out.

He was jerked back to himself by a red blur about to cut his head off. He smacked Ravages blade aside with his blade and jumped backward several meters. He stood his ground and held his lightsaber blade in front of him. "Why do you fight me?" he asked Ravage.

"This world only needs _two_ force humans" Ravage answered. "One master to rule over the world, and one apprentice to take that mantle once the time comes" he explained. "If there are more than two force humans there will always be war, and the normal humans are easier to control"

"_Control_?" Salvador repeated. "This is what this battle is about? Control over the normal humans?"

"Partly, yes" Ravage answered. "The other part" he pointed his blade at Salvador. "Is to kill idealists like you" he added.

"This war will be over very soon" Salvador replied. "The vortex will soon end it and absorb every last normal human into its void, I'll make sure to throw you in there as well, old man" he added.

"This battle will be over and you will be dead long before that happens" Ravage replied. "Time to end this"

Stacy and Undying fought there way across the hanger which was now nearly empty. All the available ships had launched from the hanger bay to fight in the aerial fight outside. They used the force to throw pieces of equipment at each other along with physical blows combined with lightsaber blows.

Stacy was able to get to the offensive and start pushing her opponent backwards towards the other side of the hanger. She could hear some explosions on the background, and they sounded like they were coming from inside the ship rather than outside; she couldn't afford to let herself get distracted now. Too late, she had lost focus for one moment, and was now forced on the defensive.

She blocked, parried, and rolled out of many blows that would have otherwise been fatal. She reached out with the force and grabbed one of the remaining fighters in the hanger bay. She lifted it off the ground and threw it at Undying from behind him. He leapt up into the air moments before it was about to hit him, giving him enough time to escape its path and leaving barely enough time for Stacy to do the same, except she rolled out of the way.

When she recovered and jumped back to her feet she was suddenly jerked forward by a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down at her chest and saw a red blade coming out of her. He had been too fast…she had lost.

She fell to her knees and dropped her lightsaber which clattered to the floor next to her. She felt the blade be pulled out of her, with the blade free from her body she toppled over sideways and lay on the cold metal floor; her chest wound gushing out blood. She struggled to stay alive even for a second longer…but her eyes were being force closed and she could no longer fight against it. Her eyes slowly closed, and would never open again.


	58. Chapter 58: Conclusion

Chapter Fifty Eight: Conclusion

Salvadors ship began to shake violently as more of the inside exploded. The destruction of the one stabilizing reactor has caused a chain reaction of explosions that will blow the ship apart from the inside out. Alarms blasted throughout the ship, warning all that were still onboard of the dangers.

Salvador and Ravage continued their savage battle down a corridor of the ship that was all but deserted. Ravage pressed the attack with great speed, pushing Salvador backwards.

Salvador blocked all of Ravages attacks but they were getting faster, not slower as Salvador had predicted they would. Their blades clashed and held their connection for several seconds until Ravage shoved Salvadors blade away from him, causing Salvador to stumble backwards a few feet.

The ship was shaken again by another huge inner explosion. A sudden tremor in the force caused Salvador to leap backwards several meters. As soon as he was traveling through the air during his leap he saw the place where he had been standing moments earlier get lit up by an explosion that originated from the other side of the wall to the corridor.

These explosions were becoming quicker, and more powerful. His ship was doomed to be destroyed he needed to get to the outer hull of the ship. He turned his back to Ravage and sprinted down the corridor. He rounded the corner and ran down a hallway that led to a staircase. He made it to the staircase and could sense Ravage following behind him. He started his run up the stairs. The stairs ascended for several levels and would take a few more seconds to navigate through.

When he made it to the top of the stairs there was no doorway. Salvador placed his hands on the roof of where he stood and pushed up opening a hatch in the ceiling. He jumped through the hatch and landed on the outside of a hull. They had been on the topmost level of the ship, so it did not take him long to get outside onto the hull of his ship.

He looked up at his vortex which was quickly becoming darker and darker. Ravage leapt through the open hatch seconds behind Salvador. "Running away" Ravage stated looking forward at Salvador. "I didn't think you'd ever do that" he added.

"I had to see it" Salvador replied still looking up at the vortex.

Ravage looked up at it as well.

"That will be the end of this war, Ravage" Salvador stated looking now at Ravage himself. He removed his helmet and threw it to the other side of the outer hull of his ship. It rolled as it hit the metal exterior and rolled to the edge and fell off. "I want this war to end, and I want everyone to see the true face of the man responsible" he said.

Ravage stopped looking at the vortex and now stared at Salvadors fully exposed face. "You're a fool" he stated simply.

Salvador smiled. "A fool who will win" he replied.

The two Sith Lords charged at each other; each gathering the dark side of the force to end the battle once and for all. They were about to clash, about to find out which of the two remaining Sith Lords were indeed strongest when they were both stopped suddenly by an extremely cold chill that drifted through the air.

Salvador suddenly found himself being pulled towards Ravage. One look at Ravage dismissed that this was his doing: while Salvador was being pulled toward Ravage, Ravage was being pull away from Salvador.

The vortex had gained enough strength to start sucking in larger objects. Salvador looked as the sky darkened and fighters from both sides started to be pulled towards the mouth of the vortex. They were sucked in with no resistance.

Salvador grabbed onto the communications pole that was holding on the ship and held on for his life.

Ravage gathered up the force and leapt forward against the pull of the massive vortex above them. In one motion he plunged his lightsaber blade through the back chest of Salvadors armor and through the front. "The life of the vortex is connected to the user" Ravage said. "The user dies, the vortex dies with it" he added with a grin.

Salvador smiled even though he had just been stabbed through the chest. "That's only if you follow the proper ritual, old man" he replied through his smile.

"What do you mean?" Ravage asked in an angry voice. "What did you do differently?!"

"You don't remember?" Salvador asked his smile now an evil grin. "I didn't use the light side of the force in the vortex's creation" he said simply. "I only used the dark side, one piece. It's an incomplete vortex, therefore does not follow the rules of a fully complete vortex" he explained through his pain.

Ravage's smile was whipped clean from his face. "You…never planned to destroy the normal humans…you planned to destroy both force and normal humans!" he yelled.

Salvador started to laugh. "Exactly!" he blurted out. "The first one to actually see through my plan, but only when it is too late. It is true that if you had killed me when we started this little duel, there may have been a little hope for stopping the vortex" he admitted. "But not now" he added.

Ravage pulled his blade out from Salvadors chest and went to cut off his head when he was thrown backwards by the force of the pull of the vortex. He slammed against the hull and was being pulled with more force now towards vortex that loomed above them. He could feel the pull trying to yank him into the air; but he would not go without a fight. He used the force to grab onto a piece of the hull to hold himself back from flying through the air right into the vortex.

Salvador clung to the metal pole with both hands, his lightsaber having been pulled free from his weakened grip and into the vortex. He closed his eyes and felt through the force. He could feel the world start to get torn apart by the vortex. It was beginning to vacuum in everything worldwide.

He smiled at the suffering he was feeling from the world.

Ravage strained his neck and looked at Salvador. Why does one who knows he's doomed fight to hang on like that? He asked himself. Why does he fight so hard to live when there is no point?

A black robed figure leapt through the opening that lead back into the upper most level of the ship; the hatch that Ravage and Salvador had jumped through. The robed person activated a red lightsaber and sent it spinning towards Ravage. Ravage could not do anything to stop it, using all of his remaining focus and power on holding on. The lightsaber became nothing but a blur and cleaved his head off his shoulders.

The lightsaber came spinning back towards the robed person who had thrown it. The person fought against the pull of the vortex and made their way towards Salvador. The robed person grabbed onto the pull next to Salvador. Salvador turned his head to look at the person. The person was a young man-the young man who had stopped him from getting Crystal!

"You were right" Undying said. "Killing you won't stop the vortex. But throwing you in it will, that's why you're fighting to hold on and not be sucked it" he explained. "Because you know that once your body has entered the vortex, it will disappear. You want to make sure everything is dead before you give yourself to your inevitable death" he grabbed Salvadors arm with his free hand. "Goodbye, Darth Salvador" he threw Salvadors arm away from the pole, and Salvadors grip was gone.

Salvador was pulled into the air and sucked into the void of the vortex. Undying held his grip on the pole, determined to wait until the vortex had vanished before relaxing at all.

It took several, long, and intense seconds for the vortex to finally show signs of weakening. The pull of the vortex was becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second. After a full minute of weakening, the vortex finally closed on itself and vanished.

Undying released his grip of the pole and fell to the hull. He pushed himself back up to his feet and looked around: aside from the two massive command ships, everything else in the sky was gone. There were no longer any fighters in the air, no explosions, no debris. He reached out with the force and probed Salvadors ship for any life: there was none. Everyone onboard was either dead, or had been sucked out of the ship and into the vortex.

He could only sense one other force human, that was Crystal back aboard the World Army's command ship. His master, Darth Ravage had taught him that there should only be two force humans: one master and one apprentice. One to control, the other to learn until their time came to control. He straightened up and tossed his lightsaber over the edge of the hull. He would play the roll of the normal human, the man who would succeed Rick as President of the World; and he would have Crystal be his apprentice.

He walked to the side of the hull and started waving to the viewport of the World Army's command ship. A small speck came out of the ships side. It was a transport, sent to pick him up. Little did they know, they were picking up their new ruler, and the last of the Sith; just as Crystal was last of the Jedi.


End file.
